Say It
by PrettyPrettyPlease
Summary: He doesn't say it to make it easier to shove her on a plane back to normalcy. His job: to keep her safe, not fall in love with her. On their next gig,The Point Man might realize that hiding your feelings can have worse consequences than showing them.
1. Like a Damn Fool

Hello. This is my first Inception fic! I don't own anything but my storyline.  
>I'm super excited to share this and I hope you guys like what's in store. I have over half the story written already so I intend on regular updates if you guys don't absolutely hate it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews make everyone fluffy :) The sections of Italics are flashbacks or memories.<br>Without further ado,  
>Say It.<p>

**Chapter 1: Like a Damn Fool.**

7 months, 2 weeks and 5 days since he last saw her. Not that he'd been counting… but another job had come up and it was a very important gig. They needed the best of the best yet again and the team had already assembled. That is, the team minus Ariadne. Eames and Arthur were finding her today to offer her the job. Their new extractor had recommended a former architect of his by the name of Duncan Shelton…

The client, the forger, the chemist and the point man would have none other than Ariadne. And that was that.

They walked through the door at 3:23; the auditorium was unbelievably silent and Arthur met Miles' disapproving eye right away. After looking around he came to the realization that they couldn't disturb her now. The class was in the middle of finals for the term. Eames agreed to sit at the top and wait with him until she had finished and stepped out. Arthur kept his eyes on her back the entire time. He knew he was burning a hole but he couldn't look away unlike the ADD man next to him. Eames was fiddling with his phone and ogling all the remotely attractive girls taking tests. Arthur observed the petite girl in the third row. Ariadne's hair was a little longer than he remembered but still that bold hue of chestnut that trailed down in soft curls. Her favorite red cardigan had been replaced by a striped green and white one; although he couldn't see it, he was sure she was wearing a scarf and he entertained himself in thought of which one she had chosen for the day.

The last time she turned her back to him was in LAX. Not when they landed right after the Fischer job but 3 weeks later when she left Los Angeles. Even though the team wasn't allowed to make any contact, Cobb had made sure to enlist Arthur with the task of watching over her until the coast was clear. It would take 3 weeks to determine whether the entireties of the job had been successful at the least. If someone caught on and started tracking them down…Ariadne was the weakest link. She wasn't exactly trained to watch her back and cover her trails. Cobb wanted someone there to be able to whisk her away in any sign of danger. If the job WAS successful, he would call Arthur, relieve him of his duty and the team would take a 6 month precautionary period before the they could work together again. For 5 days Arthur followed her silently and untraceably.

On the sixth he was too unguarded and managed to be caught by her. He tried to keep his attitude obligatory and strictly co-worker friendly but something in him couldn't handle that. In two days, The Point Man was a goner and the Suitor was in control. They were possibly the best 2 weeks and 2 days of his life; the two spent some time together every day. He'd allowed himself to feel emotions he'd locked away and rendered unusable. She put him on a high, made him feel like he was dreaming …then the 3 weeks were over and Cobb called and woke him up. His level of professionalism had lowered and it was time he followed orders again. He couldn't bear to get much closer to the girl for fear of becoming his best friend and his dead wife.

xxxxxx  
><em>He drove her to the airport and suggested that they forget everything that had happened…for safety purposes. He bid her farewell without the slightest hint of nostalgia or emotion (this took a LOT of self control because her confused, dejected, somewhat angry eyes bore into his at the gate.)<em>

_"Don't expect to hear anything from me for at least 6 months. And I suggest not taking on anymore dream sharing jobs during that period as well. You don't want to become too addicted to the constant craving for pure creation."_

_"Arthur, I don't understand. In the past two weeks there have been at least a thousand people who have seen us together. Hotel clerks, delivery boys, pedestrians…isn't it silly to start the no-contact thing now?"_

_"No, it's standard procedure. I was careless. I shouldn't have spent any time with you."_

_"Then why didn't you just go home after the job? Why stay as long as I did!" The Parisian was getting agitated._

_He clenched his jaw, "Because Cobb told me to; he told me to follow you a while."_

_Ouch. "Cobb told you to do ALL of it?"_

_He instantly regretted how that sounded. He hadn't spent time with her because he had to. He hadn't checked on her because he had to. He wanted to. "N-no," he softened, "Not all-"_

_"Because I'm a toddler right? I need to be followed? I need to have a knight in shining armor if something happens…I'm capable of taking care of myself, Arthur."_

_"I know—"_

_"And I'm just as qualified to figure it out like the rest of you had to!"_

_"I kn—"_

_"And the next time Cobb or ANYONE asks you to look after me, I would appreciate it if you didn't. Because I refuse. I REFUSE to be coddled and followed and looked after. ESPECIALLY by you."_

_Arthur sighed, "Ariadne, come on. You shouldn't be angry with me about this-" His tone was authoritative like he was speaking to a child. He was so calm. She couldn't believe this._

_"And why not? What was I supposed to think this whole time? Were you planning to drop me like this from the start? What did the past two weeks mean to you?"_

_Of course he couldn't formulate an answer under this pressure. What did the past two weeks mean to him? He wouldn't change a second; he couldn't savor each minute with her enough. The thought of the next sixth months was bordering unbearable. The truth was not an option. One word of truth and Ariadne would turn his logic around , make him realize the silliness of this. If she kissed him and asked him to go with her, he'd drop his bags and walk to Paris if he had to. His desire would force him to; her words would make him put her in danger by never leaving her side. If she knew how he really felt, he could kiss the security procedure, Cobb's approval and most importantly her safety goodbye. He wouldn't risk her safety. Ariadne wouldn't be within Jupiter's distance of danger if he could prevent it in any way._  
><em>"I don't know what you want me to say…"<em>

_"Be honest."_

_Her eyes bore into his. He knew what she wanted him to say though she'd never ask him to say it. Say you love me…well do it Arthur. Because you do. You're ineffably, despairingly, absolutely in love with her. Inebriated by her very presence. Say you love her. Say you'll miss her. Ask her to wait for you 6 months. Tell her how amazing the time you've shared has been. Tell her you wouldn't change it for the world. Say you love her. And like a fool… like a damn fool… he simply stood there with his eyes blank._

_A nervous scoff, silence._

_And just like that…like a damn fool…he gave her up. "Bye Arthur."_

_She turned and stalked away from him, oblivious to his face full of regret, watching her disappear into the gate. Ariadne plucked the "I love LA" sticker he bought her off her messenger bag and tossed it to the floor; it didn't go unnoticed by him. He still remembered…with every person behind her that stomped on top of that discarded sticker, he felt stupid and stupider. Arthur felt empty and emptier…the only way he was filled was by the slow downpour of regret. A downpour that churned and made him nauseous._

xxxxxx

He was shook out of his reverie by her movement. She stood up with papers in hand, slung that same messenger bag over her shoulder and walked to the Professor's desk followed by some other lanky kid. Arthur may have stared even harder just willing her to turn around and make eye contact; willing her to grace him with acknowledging his presence. Professor Miles stood to hug her farewell until the next semester and just when Arthur believed her free, believed he was fixing to engage in conversation with her…said lanky kid grabbed her waist from behind and swung her around once. Ariadne had not protested. In fact, she tried to stifle a laugh as the boy kissed her cheek. Eames warily glanced at Arthur. In a fit of conceit and arrogance, Arthur stood. Thinking that once she saw him, all thoughts of that man would be gone. His presence would change everything. But that damn lanky guy laced his hand with Ariadne's and quickly and excitedly pulled her up the far left stairs and out the door. Ariadne hadn't even noticed them, him. Arthur sneered at Eames' poor attempt to hide his amusement about the matter.

"It's not funny…Eames," Arthur whispered harshly.

"What's not funny," The forger teased, "the fact that you stood like an idiot and she didn't even recognize your existence? Or your face when he kissed her?"

Arthur righted his posture and ignored Eames' question, "She was our only choice for an architect."

"Yes, Artie, but it's not like we can't find her again. Go ask Grandfather Clock down there where she might have gone… Jesus, when did I become the point man?" The point man brushed it off and headed down.

"Arthur…what a bittersweet surprise to see you here. I was beginning to hope you'd given up on corrupting my favorite student." Miles stood and proffered a handshake.

"Your favorite student is the best dream architect money can buy right now, Sir."

"Unfortunately, I'd agree. But I might be biased." The old man winked.

Arthur got down to business, "Do you know where she might have gone? We didn't get the chance to speak to her."

"I'm pretty sure Ariadne's headed to the Finals Jam over in the west end's common room. A bunch of students are gathering there to celebrate the end of the term. It's mostly the artistic cliques of the school. They're brewing coffee and selling Cinnabons , playing that indie music…there is dancing… the sort of thing she likes."

Yes. Her dancing Arthur remembered all too well.

"Thank you. Please give Cobb and the kids my highest regards next time you speak with them."

xxxxxx  
><em>LA. Week 3. Day 3.<em>  
><em>"Arthur, I didn't pack for anything that fancy."<em>

_He tried to coerce her, "It's not that fancy."_  
><em><br>"Coming from the man who wears a three piece suit to the grocery store?" She joked._  
><em><br>He uncomfortably unbuttoned his suit jacket and leaned back into his seat, "What turns you off to it?"_  
><em><br>"It's a couple's ball," Ariadne deadpanned. Dressing up was not her forte._  
><em><br>"It's just in the hotel ballroom and it's just live music and drinks not a gala premiere." He smirked at her adamant attitude._

She analyzed the tickets and handout he'd brought with him from the lobby into the cab.

_He prodded, "I want to take you somewhere nice, somewhere special. You only have 3 days left in LA …I'll buy you a dress for it if you want."_

_Ariadne sighed dramatically, "No. I'll find something myself while we're out."_  
><em><br>"So it's a yes?"_  
><em><br>She rolled her eyes and nodded as Arthur excitedly kissed her cheek. __The architect couldn't help but smile after he did._


	2. A Bloody Handshake

Hello, hello and thank you so much for the alerts and reviews! Thanks to those lovely gestures I couldnt help but update.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Incpetion no matter how much I want to. It'll pick up a little next chapter, I promise.<br>The look I imagined Ariadne wearing for the following 'dancing' flashbacks are on my profile.  
><strong><br>**

**Chapter 2: A Bloody Handshake**

_Hair gelled, shoes polished. Arthur wore a dark brown suit and vest, with a brown pin striped dress shirt and a light peach bowtie and pocket squares. He'd wanted to match her dress and that was all she'd allowed him to know about it. The Point Man had even gone through the trouble of buying her peach roses from the Shoppe in the lobby. With a deep breath he knocked on her room door. It took a minute before he heard her unlock her door…he never expected that when it opened the breath would be knocked out of him. She'd said it was simple, plain and light peach. Well she was right about it being light peach. It looked silk or satin, it's spaghetti straps were twisted elegantly down her back and the dress fell over her just right and hit at the knee. It was a sweetheart neckline and cinched in the front ever so slightly. Her hair was twisted back and up like that day he'd asked her to lunch and for the first time…he saw dangling earrings and no scarf. A lady._

_Arthur smirked at her and held out her roses, "These are for you, miss."_

_"Flowers? Thank you, Arthur," she smiled and went back into her room._

_Ariadne wasn't a heel and roses type of girl. She wasn't used to getting dolled up…especially for a man. There were high school dances but that's an entirely different, more juvenile thing. Ariadne couldn't help but feel like a little girl playing dress up…she was terrified of the other women she might encounter tonight. Women who dressed like this all the time, the type of women Arthur was most likely attracted to. Ariadne felt almost embarrassed at her attempt. The door was left open for him to see her lay the roses on the desk and grab her heels. She wiggled them on and then stood in front of him ready to go._

_"Wow." He raised his eyebrows._

_"I don't look too silly?"_

_"Silly? You look absolutely stunning."  
>He proffered his arm and they went down to the hotel ballroom.<em>  
>xxxxxx<p>

Eames and Arthur walked through the door and the sounds of The Temper Trap's, Sweet Disposition flooded their ears. The light was dimmed slightly and there were little café table sets here and there trashed with Styrofoam coffee cups and half eaten cinnamon buns. (One of which, the forger with no fear of germs, picked up and started munching on.) There were chips on the floor that crunched as you walked; Arthur was surprised Eames hadn't eaten those off the floor as well. Tons of college kids were loudly talking and high school dancing: Two hands on waist, two hands on shoulders. Everyone was clad in jeans and jumping around and making fools of themselves. The song was ending when Eames punched Arthur's shoulder, "I believe I've spotted her," he pointed over to the far left a little bit back from the music setup. She was playing the air drums and that stupid lanky kid was watching her and laughing.  
>xxxxxx<p>

_It was very high class. The lights dim, the live music was all Frank Sinatra and Michael Buble-esque. Very sophisticated, very old fashioned, very Arthur. The moment they walked in, 'You Don't Know Me' sailed into their ears. The band was testing out their instruments and couples young and old were already dancing, mingling and drinking cocktails. Arthur gave the tickets to the usher with a proud grin because of the girl on his arm. She felt intimidated, inferior to the rest of the beautiful women prancing around in the room. On top of it she was dreading having to dance…it was a new concept. A bit of self- confidence returned as Arthur put his hand on the small of her back and guided her through the room. The song ended, couples clapped and 'Michael Buble' as Ariadne deemed to call him began to instruct the couples about the opening dance. To break the ice barrier and meet new people, the first dance would rotate partners around the room. Ariadne looked at Arthur wide eyed. He kissed the top of her head in reassurance but she was still tense as they were led to their first partners and 'Save the Last Dance for Me' began to play. He watched her closely. Her first partner had to break down some steps for her…she blushed and the man kindly and patiently helped her out. They switched and her second partner was overly flirty. He winked and taught her a few more combinations of steps, his hand dangerously close to an area it shouldn't be. Arthur was just waiting for the second he would have to pounce on him. Her third partner had the dress sense of Eames and seemed to make her laugh and forget her inhibitions. Her fourth partner was one she had to help out with steps and he constantly apologized for stepping on her toes. By her 20th partner, she was smiling and giggling and making small talk with the other men. Her last partner sang the song with her rather loudly and comically. By the end of the song, all the couples had rotated and were reunited with their date for the last sentence or two._

_"I see someone loosened up."_

_"It wasn't as bad as I'd expected." She explained as she nodded and waved to one of her partners who walked by with his date._

_"Well I hope you thoroughly enjoyed it because I won't be sharing you for the rest of the night."_

_'The Way You Look Tonight' played next and Arthur offered to get them some drinks. He smiled to himself as he watched her sway to the music waiting for him to return. Champagne for the lady and red wine for Arthur. The song ended, couples clapped and Arthur decided he'd better dance with her before he lost his mind. The crooner sang 'Fly Me to the Moon,' for their first dance of the night together. A few more after that, real dancing: hands laced, one on her waist, one on his shoulder, side to side like in the good old days. It was amusing and lighthearted at first with her coyly smiling, him smirking and twirling her around his finger…until 'Try a Little Tenderness.' Then their dancing turned serious; he pulled her closer, head by hers, intimate and tender. Her fingers absentmindedly fiddled with his pocket squares and his hands lightly brushed her middle back of their own accord. They continued this through half of 'Fools Rush In' before something terribly ruined the mood for the Point Man. The same man that waved at her earlier was staring at them again now. He had been all night. Arthur feared he was affiliated with Fischer/Browning or worse…Cobol._

_He reluctantly pulled away from her, "Ari…"_

_"He's staring again?" Arthur nodded._

_She added, "What do you want to do?"_

_"You head on upstairs…they're fixing to play the last song anyways. I'll stay and check him out."_

_She nodded and he kissed her hand.  
><em>xxxxxx

A slower, more indie-like, song played next. And the lanky kid grabbed her waist and pulled her closer; Ariadne responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and beginning to sway. Arthur's jaw visibly clenched. Eames patted his back. And the suited man halfway relaxed until that guy leaned in close and whispered something in Ariadne's ear…something she coyly smiled at…  
>It took him back to the night he took her dancing.<br>xxxxxx

_Her hotel phone rang. "Hello?"_

_"Hey. Everything is fine. He's clean, no harm…just very nosy."_

_Ariadne let out a sigh of relief, "Good."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"For what?"_

_"Things were going so well until my paranoia kicked in. I should've escorted you to your room and given a proper good night."_

_"It's fine, Arthur. I had a great time."_

_"What if I took you out for ice cream?" he asked, "Would that make up for it?"_

_Ariadne mused, "It sounds so good but I've already changed into my pajamas…"_

_"As have I. I'll go get some and bring it to you."_

_It took maybe half an hour before he knocked on her door for the second time that night. This time he was in suit pants and an undershirt (his pajamas…as he claimed to have changed into)and she in polka dot pajama pants and a tank. Her hair now in curls around her face from being twisted up so long. She had a mischievous glint in her eye when she greeted him at the door. Ariadne dragged him up to the roof. After he'd gotten over the fact that she'd obviously gone exploring through the hotel alone, he relaxed. They ate and small talked about the night but after he through their trash away he pulled her closer again and began to sway.  
>"What are you doing?" Ariadne laughed.<em>

_"Making up for that last dance."_

_"There's no music."_

_"I'll sing…" he leaned by her ear, "…night's fading but I linger on dear, still craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger til dawn, dear, just saying this. Sweet dreams til sunbeams find you, sweet dreams and leave all worries behind you. But in your dreams, whatever they be, dream a little dream of me…"  
>Arthur kissed her softly, still smiling, still swaying.<em>  
>xxxxxx<p>

Arthur found himself swaying. The song was coming to an end and her eyes grazed the room and accidentally made eye contact. To spite him, Arthur's heart skipped a beat. Ariadne non-chalantly looked back at that lanky guy like she'd seen nothing. Not more than five seconds passed when realization dawned on her face and her eyes darted back to his. One of her arms unhooked itself and dug into the pocket of her cardigan (no doubt checking her totem) and she kept her eyes skeptically on him and Eames as if they would fade away. Ariadne's hand resurfaced and her smile grew.

"Finally, I was about to go over there." Eames muttered. The petite girl murmured something to that guy and then made her way to them, her smile never faltering.  
>Say you love her. Apologize for everything.<p>

"Arthur!" she opened her arms out to offer a hug but the point man simply stuck his hand out.

"Ariadne, it's a pleasure to see you again."

She raised her eyebrow and the smile dissipated. Ariadne reached out to the complete the handshake, "Likewise." If he wanted to be that way, she could be just as stoic and professional. Arthur's hand undeniably ached to lace with hers.

The first time their hands laced together. LA .Week 2, Day 1.  
>xxxxxx<p>

_The buddies having already done every touristy thing possible opted to play silly golf. Both weren't even the slightest bit a natural at it and Ari would tease Arthur about who was worse and who was farther off par. The pair had come to hole 5 (after two hours, mind you) and it took Arthur 12 swings to make the hole. Ariadne was up. She cracked her knuckles and swung…and unbelievably the ball went through the windmill, up the elephant's tongue, down the tail, bounced off a bumper and went right in the hole on the first shot._

_Ariadne deadpanned before belly laughing and pointing at Arthur, "Beat that! OhmyGod that was amazing! Did you see that?"_

_He rolled his eyes but kept his posture and superior smirk, "Lucky shot."_

_"Yeah! Luckier than yours, Slick."_

_"Alright, credit given." He nodded his head at her respectively._

_Ariadne wanted to loosen him up. She wanted to find the human behind the Point Man. "I think I deserve a high five. Don't you think?"_

_Arthur raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok, how about a an approving handshake. That's more corporate." She compromised._

_He could afford a handshake…There was no emotional commitment with a handshake. Business partners shook hands. He raised his arm out to her.  
>Ariadne slapped her hand in his and the split second of contact stung his hand (and not from how hard she'd slapped it.) In another split second, he instinctively weaved his fingers in between hers before he knew what he was doing. She raised both eyebrows at him. "<em>

_Or…" she blushed, "that's acceptable too? I guess?"_

_They both pulled away embarrassed but it took longer than necessary for them to pull their hands apart.  
>He didn't touch her with a 10 foot pole the remainder of that night. Only because his hand undeniably ached to lace with hers again and he hadn't trusted himself too get too close.<br>_xxxxxx

The last time their hands intertwined was Week 3, Day 7.

_Their last night together. They had been to dinner at Katsuya and with reservations at 8 and an unspoken agreement to make dinner last as long as possible, they hadn't made it back to their hotel until 11. They reluctantly rode the elevator up to the 14th floor, her floor. When the elevator doors opened he glanced at her with a hint of sadness and she just smirked…and pushed the Lobby button…and let it take them back down. And he took them back up. And she insisted they go down. And he pushed the button to go up. And she chuckled as she sent them down to the lobby again. On the fourth ride up he laced both hands with hers and gripped tighter when they reached her floor, occupying them from their itch to push the lobby button. Ariadne tried to wriggle them free but to no avail. He pulled her out of the elevator and slowly down the hallway, his eyes never leaving hers. They stood at her door, "You can let go now, Arthur, I think we're far enough away from the elevator for me to try anything." She joked, he didn't budge._

_"Hey Point Man, I can't get to my room key."_

_"That's the point."_

_Last night. Say you love her. Once you go back inside your respective rooms, you'll never be with her like this again.  
>You can't. You're saying goodbye tomorrow, Arthur. You're asking her to erase all this from her memory. You're going to hurt her to save her tomorrow. Don't drag this out.<br>Tell her you love her, Arthur.  
>You can't. She can't know.<em>  
>xxxxxx<p>

They dropped hands quite hastily and Ariadne turned to Eames with her smile beaming once again, "Eames!" She threw her arms around his neck and the forger, having taken to Ariadne as a younger sister, picked her up off the ground as he squeezed her. She kissed his cheek sweetly as he put her down and Arthur's insides raged.

"Ariadne, darling, 7 months have served you very well. You may be even prettier and smarter than before."

Ariadne blushed, "Thank you. But you! You don't look a day older, kiddo." She joked.

"Oh, you suck up."

Her curiosity always got the better of her, "What are you guys doing here?" (Silently, the question was understood by all to be 'You're recruiting me for a job, right?')

Arthur decided to take this opportunity to step into the warm conversation he hadn't been a part of, "That's something we needed to discuss with you in…private."

She nodded her head, "Let me just go tell—" she glanced at the lanky guy who was busy chatting with the DJ, "um, let me just, um, get my stuff and I'll head out with you guys."

The architect walked away from her teammates and towards that lanky kid again which on further inspection wasn't so much a kid. He was slightly shorter than Arthur himself but bulkier built with a little more muscle definition. Eames slapped his shoulder, "You idiot."

"What was that for?"

"A handshake? A bloody handshake? You haven't seen the woman for 7 months."

Arthur sounded un-amused, "Thank you for reminding me."

Eames ignored his retort, "She greets you with open arms and you cop out with a bloody handshake? If I didn't know any better, which I doubt our little Ari does, I'd think you could care less about seeing her again."

Always calm, "Why would I ? She's a co-worker. I haven't had contact with either you or Yusuf in 7 months either."

"Ahh…but you didn't have a 2 week rendezvous with Yusuf and I in LA, now did you? Don't think I don't know about that Arthur."

Arthur tensed but held his composure. He chose not to address that subject at the particular moment, "I was keeping the greeting professional, Eames. Unlike someone…"

"You know what? Professionalism isn't going to get you anywhere in this competition you've got brewing."

"What competition? There is no competition, Eames, we're here for a job offer."

As if on cue (after a snippet of a conversation) Blondie boy grabbed her waist yet again, pulled her against him and kissed her which both the point man and forger seemed to notice judging by the deadpans. It was a little unbelievable because Ariadne did not seem to be the type to…get so caught up with guys.  
>Eames shook his head with pity at the Point Man, "A bloody handshake…you're screwed."<br>xxxxxx

They got in Arthur's car and headed for the warehouse. There were stacks of files and briefcases in the passenger seat so Ariadne was forced to ride in the backseat with Eames. "So, love, what have you been up to?"

She boasted,"Well today we finished up finals so I only have one more term before my degree."

Eames beamed but this wasn't what he wanted to know… "Wonderful!"

Ariadne continued, "And um, Professor Miles recommended me for an internship at an architecture firm. So I've been getting in time over there. It's only paperwork and filing and scouting land at the moment but if I put in enough hours then once I have my degree they're going to let me tackle some small projects."

"Yes, yes. Wonderful. Who's that special someone completely smitten by you?" Eames smirked and met Arthur's death glare through the rearview mirror. Arthur saw Ariadne blush and make brief awkward eye contact through the mirror as well.

"Oh…that's um. That's my…"

He smiled viciously, "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah…that's the word." She slid down in her seat so as to be out of Arthur's rear view.

"And how old is this Casanova of yours?"

"34."

The car jerked a bit… "Sorry," the point man apologized.

Even Eames eyes widened a bit, "Dear God, Ariadne, how did you meet him?"

"He was in three fourths of my classes, he interns at the same place as me, his flat is like 2 blocks from mine…Funny, when I first met him I wasn't really that attracted to him but we just have so much in common."

They reached the warehouse and inconspicuously slipped in. Yusuf hopped up and greeted Ariadne with a bear hug and welcomed her back warmly. Eames pulled the lawn chairs in a circle so the group could finally brief on the job; however, there was a new face in this circle.

"Oh, before we get started… This is Mr. Keener. James Keener." Arthur introduced.

Eames interceded, "He will be taking Cobb's place as our new extractor."

"Nice to meet you," Ariadne grinned and offered her hand, "I'm Ariadne."

"As I've heard. I'm looking forward to working with you. I've heard rave reviews and your designs are purely magnificent. "

"Thank you." She nodded graciously.  
>xxxxxx<p>

Tada! As I've said, it'll begin to become more interesting next chapter. Please, please review. They make the heart grow fonder...ahaha and it really pushes me to update because even a word is encouraging. By the way, ladies and gents, what do you think of this boyfriend of Ariadne's? Real competition for Arthur. eh? Muahahah.


	3. Pray Tell

So hello again. I still don't own inception. :( sad day.  
>Thank you to Legal-Assassin-006, moviemaniac12, origamifoxes, julye and Emma for reviewing!<br>I've gone back and spaced out the conversations to make them easier to read...so yeah. It may look different.  
>The people I have in mind for the OC's are links on my profile, as well as the dress I had in mind for Ariadne's 'couples ball' dress, if you guys care for elaboration or just interested in what I envisioned hahaha. Hope you enjoy the things you'll learn this chappie.<br>That magical review button is waiting for you :)

**Chapter 3- Pray Tell**

Keener was only slightly taller than your average man, lean and healthy, slightly younger than Cobb. His light skin was in stark contrast to his black hair which he sported in a short cut, with a minimum amount of gel run through to make it stick up in the front. Keener had a clean stubble length goatee and his thick eyebrows could quirk in ways that made you feel both confident and weary. He was dressed more casual than Arthur; Grey suit pants matching his unbuttoned suit jacket, which revealed a grey and purple pinstriped shirt unbuttoned at the top. A very suave man, he gave off two impressions when you first met him. Impression 'A' being mysterious and dangerous. Impression 'B' being protective and reliable. Ariadne sensed the latter and was put at ease by him like he was some sort of reincarnated Cobb. The way he addressed the Team, patted Yusuf on the back, helped Eames with the lawn chairs, made him seem very team oriented. You messed with one of his co-workers, you messed with him, and you were messing with the wrong guy.

"Ok, team, let's get started."  
>He spoke and his voice boomed. It was clean cut, sharp, with a raspy undertone. Everyone took their respective seats and turned all attention to Keener and the board.<p>

"We've got a tough job on our hands. I'm not familiar with all of your previous jobs but it is most certainly one of the more complex I've been involved with."

Eames interrupted, "We've all performed Inception. So fire away, Chief."

That man could be so over righteous. Keener was a bit taken aback by that statement. Impressed no doubt, he began to smirk. A lift of his eyebrow and a respectful nod of his head. He really _was _working with a talented group…When Pinney had contacted him about this job he suggested he find a certain point man, a renowned and preferred point man. A suited Casanova by the name of Arthur. He followed the client's wishes and settled with the idea of bringing his former team in. Arthur would not have it. Therefore, the client would not have it. The point man brought in Yusuf and Keener was less than impressed. This Indian with glasses and enough hair on him to be an ape, seemed more like a high school science nerd than a proper chemist. Next Keener was introduced to Eames, who in his opinion seemed a conceited, arrogant, loudmouthed, horny liability to the team. And on top of all of this the architect was a girl? Barely out of college? But then the team assembled. Yusuf brought in samples and composites to start from, all of which Keener didn't even know existed. Yusuf had complex sedatives and dream inducing formulas, he spoke Latin and Hebrew, knew every atomic number, he shaved his beard a little closer and Keener was impressed. Then they took him into a dream with Eames and Keener couldn't tell Eames from his own reflection. And when they brought out Ariadne's models from the Fischer job Keener was overwhelmed with awe. Now with the comment about Inception he realized he felt privileged and dare he say it excited to work with these people.

"This task is a bit of a job within a job."

"Jobception." Eames joked.

Yusuf rolled his eyes, "I hate it when you do that. Something within something has nothing to do with Inception. You sound like those idiot extractors who try to pull off what we did and don't even know the first thing about it."

Eames, "But it annoys you so I do it. "

The group all but leaned in closer, "Pray tell, Keener" Arthur urged.

"The first job, the cover up, is on the illegal side. And the real one is on the legal."

"How legal?" Ariadne inquired.

"CIA." Keener pinned up a picture on the board, "_This_ is Michael Pinney. Our client. Central Intelligence Agent."  
>Pinney was a handsome blonde, hazel eyes, and a contemplating stare. Peaches and cream complexion, clean shaven and a long slender nose.<p>

"He's been tracking the same man for ten years trying to get him convicted. That man had become aware and began trailing Pinney himself. That man? Oliver Miner."

He pinned a picture of the aforementioned on the board as well. Ariadne had to take a second glance. This man was very handsome-looking. Tall, thin, blonde trusses standing up on his head, deep brown slits of eyes, high cheek bones, clean face, full lips. Definitely looked like a bad boy type; He was wearing a dark green dress shirt, dark jeans and black leather jacket, collar popped up. But there was sentimentality in his cold glare that she could identify with. As she studied the Mark's face Keener continued.

"Miner has hired us to go into Pinney's mind and extract what the agent knows about him. If important information, he wants us to take the man out at any cost. This is where it's tricky because this job is bait. Our actual client is Pinney. We'll lure Miner into the dream believing we're working for him and then Pinney wants us to extract what Miner knows…accomplices, evidence, confessions and so forth and then deliver him to the authorities in the quickest, most convenient way possible."

Ariadne gaped.

Eames ever the gambler was only concerned about one thing, "And how much green are we receiving for this 'tricky' job?"

Arthur stole a glance at the Architect to find her twirling a strand of hair on her finger as she studied the pictures on the board.  
>xxxxxx<p>

_The cab ride was boring her. The driver was loudly spouting out Spanish into his cell phone and she couldn't understand a word, so eavesdropping to entertain herself was out of the question. Arthur switched his gaze from outside the window to across the backseat at Ariadne. She was absentmindedly twirling a strand around her finger. She unintentionally made eye contact with Arthur and realized what she was doing. Glancing to the driver through the rear view and back, she pulled the strand across her upper lip and mocked the driver's mustache, making mischievous and flirty eyes at the Point Man. He reacted by glancing at the driver as well, hiccupping a laugh, leaning close to her and matching the look she threw at him. Arthur stole a strand of her hair and made a mustache identical. Ariadne tried to keep her laugh silent when Arthur stole a kiss, the both of them still holding their fake mustaches in place. But when he quietly joked, "Muy bien mi Amiga," she couldn't keep it in. Her laughter bubbled, Arthur joined her and stole another kiss, and all of their laughter earned a string of loud profane Spanish addressed to them by the driver. Probably telling them to shut up because he was on the phone…Ariadne snorted and pushed Arthur back when he tried to lean in for yet another taste of her lips. He pretended to glare at her and she teased him with a smile as she turned to look out the window again and twirl her hair.  
><em>xxxxxx

"From Miner? 500,000 to split."

"Five ways? That's hardly worth my time."

"And it's worth mine?" Keener countered, "Think of it as merely a bonus, Eames. The CIA is offering 5.2 million…each. That is if we can pull this off and deliver Miner to them."

Eames whistled, Yusuf applauded, Arthur only responded with a smirk and raise of the eyebrows and Ariadne still gaped. Both the clients, fake and real, were  
>expecting them to dispose of the other? Yusuf then inquired, "But if we turn Miner in how are we going to collect the bonus?"<p>

Keener grinned, suddenly he seemed like impression 'A'…dangerous. "He's paid in advance. Cash. Under the table."

"Well then this will be a bloody piece of cake!"

"On the contrary, we have to be very careful. Miner needs to be in the dark about specific details. He is unaware that the warehouse is our working point and I advised him that as a security procedure, we'd only meet with him outside of the workplace in a disclosed area to avoid any tails he might pass off. He has been involved in this business before..." Ariadne didn't know why this surprised her, judging from the picture of him on the board… "but he hasn't been open as to how. He may himself be an extractor or architect, he may have hired a team before, accompanied a team, he may just have subconscious training but when speaking to him we need to address him like he knows as much as any of us would. He can't find any holes in our logic."

"Agreed." Arthur added, "Perhaps I can find how he's involved in my research."

"Another thing!" Keener's eyes lit up like a light bulb. "He's familiar with all of our names and faces."

"He what?" Ariadne uncomfortably tugged at her scarf.

"Nothing about the Pinney job can leave this warehouse. He's out there somewhere, he could spot us or hear us, something won't add up and he'll catch on. I've met with him so obviously he's aware that I'm the extractor and oddly enough he was aware that Ariadne would be the architect, as soon as I mentioned you."

"He's familiar with my work?"

"He wasn't, I had to show some of your work from the Fischer job."

"Shit."

Keener ignored her and pulled more diagrams out to pin on the board. The team crowded around the board and listened attentively.  
>"Now, getting Miner and Pinney under at the same time might pose a problem. Pinney is our supposed mark so he won't cause suspicion, however, we need to get Miner to supervise. From there, we could start with a simple two level dream. Fake the extraction on Pinney. Then without Miner's knowledge go a layer deeper…there we'll fake the death of Pinney, kick him out a window or off a building, something to give him a kick. There we'll create a distraction, perform the extraction on Miner…and then kill him. We'll send him to limbo and kick ourselves back up. While he's unconscious we'll hand him over and if he ever wakes up, he'll wake up in prison."<p>

Ariadne's morality wouldn't let her accept this, "Wait, so we're just going to take his money, betray him, send him to limbo and hand him off to the cops? How inhumane is that?"

"He's a criminal, Ari. He's running from the government." Arthur tried to calm her.

"And _you_ aren't a criminal? How many illegal dream sharing jobs have _you _done? Aren't all of us at risk of running from the government?"

"Yes, but—"

"This man trusts us! I can't do this…"

Eames intercepted. They needed her to complete this job to get that money, "Love, he's been involved with things more serious that subconscious thievery…"

"Like _what?_" She spat.

Keener opened a manila folder and started reading off, "Involved in the attempted extraction of the U.S Secretary of State, involved in the attempted extraction and assassination of U.S. Secretary of Defense, two accounts of tampering with security mechanisms at the U.S President's conference in Maine and Texas, attempted extraction and assassination of Cole Grays of the secret service, accused for the murder of Austin Bennett, and accused for the murder of Christopher Pinney, our client's brother."

Ariadne's eyes were wide as saucers. She couldn't believe this, "Murder?" It came out as a whisper.

She collapsed into the lawn chair. The architect was starting to tear up, "No. You have to have the wrong person… He couldn't have done these things…he wouldn't—You've made a mistake! Oliver wouldn't!"

Eames expression turned solemn, "Ariadne, do you know the mark personally?"

"Eames…" She pointed to his picture on the board, "Don't you recognize him?"  
>Eames and Arthur shared a confused glance but were at a loss for a guess.<p>

"That's my boyfriend."  
>xxxxxx<p>

There you have it. This boyfriend of Ariadne's is rather shady...and there is more shadiness to come, my dears. Please please review, it'll make me excited and ready to update. Thank you so much for reading again. And to my story alerters and favoriters, I love and appreciate you guys as well!


	4. She's GONE

**Hello lovelies. **I'm so glad you are enjoying my story. :) Thank you to Legal-Assassin-006, Eminemrulez (yes it was meant to say {Pray} Tell), Amelia M, musicchica10, Emma, CanYouKeepASecret25 and storycrazy22 for reviewing for chapter 3! **Emma **said "Aw it was over so soon"...well I couldnt find a good place to stop this chapter. I didnt want to cut it in the middle...so it's pretty long. There are 3 flashbacks I believe and I wanted to use them ALL. Hope it's not too long, guys. Enjoy!  
>(I'm told that the review button has this magical link to the update button...lets test it out? )<p>

**Chapter 4-She's Gone**

Of course the entire team had to meet with both clients. Miner first. Pinney in secret.

Ariadne was dreading this…she had avoided his calls all of yesterday, too ashamed of her lies about Inception to hear his voice. Not that Oliver was any better. He had lied about SO much as well. Things more serious and frightening, things that Ariadne tried not to think about. She told herself that there were plenty of people in the world he could've gotten mixed up with. The team could enter his mind and find out he was completely innocent. The team could enter his mind and uncover that he was forced into it, or something far less terrifying than him willingly planning everything in that manila folder of Keener's. A copy of it sat on everyone's desks but Ariadne couldn't stand to touch it or look further into it. She treated it like it was diseased; if she touched it the epidemic of hating Oliver that had spread through the team would leech onto her as well. She'd already lost one man she'd really cared about; she couldn't well lose the one that made her happy again.

It was awful…for Arthur and Ariadne at least, though in different ways. He had nothing to be jealous of. This Oliver Miner came across as cocky and silly minded; he made brash decisions and his hair was unruly. He was a criminal. He was too filthy to be holding Ariadne's hand at the table. He was unworthy of looking at her like that. He wasn't good enough for her, he wasn't gentlemanly enough for her. He was dangerous. The benefit of the doubt Arthur tried to bestow upon Miner had erupted and an immediate disliking set in. Ever the Point Man, all of these thoughts and feelings were carefully and impeccably hidden beneath a bored mask. For Ariadne, it was the guilt. It was being torn between her team and her boyfriend. It was excruciating. Oliver wanted to hold her hand, she felt too filthy to. She had lied, was lying, was helping these people construct the biggest lie she'd ever faced while holding his hand. Oliver gazed at her and smiled at her, adored her in front of her coworkers and she felt unworthy of it all. At the completion of this job she will have betrayed him. Helped to mentally kill him. Put him away. Abandoned him.  
>But she smiled back. She never noticed that when he looked away from her he was watching Arthur possessively. Territorially.<p>

Mr. Pinney insisted he meet the entire team before they began preparations as well. It would be tricky but it was crucial. The CIA would under no circumstances pay out that substantial amount of money without first, knowing who it was being transferred to, and two, confirming they were trustworthy, clean, professional beings. Pinney's men had tracked Oliver Miner and would ensure he would be oblivious to the meeting. It was a meeting in arrangement of a formal dinner and they needed to make the best impression possible. The warehouse was busy, each member in a separate corner getting ready. All the men wore formal black pin stripe suits, white shirts, black ties, and hair combed or gelled neatly back. Each had their own special twist. Arthur, who always wore a suit, opted to dress more formal than normal; He wore a black bowtie and cuff links. Keener had red pocket squares. Eames left his suit unbuttoned. Ariadne was in the far corner struggling with the zipper of her dress. It wasn't like Ariadne to wear one, but in her days interning at an architecture firm, she had needed to broaden her wardrobe's versatility. It was simple and black and had allowed for a scarf to decorate it (though not worn in her usual fashion). She was muttering profanities and glaring at the zipper through the mirror when another figure appeared in the reflection. One with a bowtie.

"May I offer my assistance?" The air was tense and for a beat he thought she'd refuse and wave him off but she nodded. Obviously her battle with the zipper overpowered her assumed grudge against him. He only touched the fabric and the zipper, never her skin. It wouldn't budge, though. Not because Ariadne was in any way too big for the dress. She was a tiny Parisian but the dress was stubborn. Just like her.

"Your zipper is caught in the fabric." He grunted and decided he'd try a new tactic.

He pulled the zipper lower and gasped at what he saw. On her lower back, more towards the left was a large red and green mark purpling into a bruise. "What's this?"

xxxxxx

_LA. Week 3. Day 5._

_They spent the evening on the Santa Monica Pier. Riding rides she could drag him on, eating dinner and enjoying each other's company. It started with a kiss on his cheek for riding the Ferris wheel for her. Arthur asked for a real kiss. After Ariadne obliged, he hadn't wanted to move on. He swooped down to steal another before she could turn away and used the advantage of shock to steal another. Arthur pulled her closer to deepen the kiss and she laughed into it. _

_Ariadne playfully pushed him away, "Arthur, people are watching."_

_Now Arthur the Point Man would've instantly gone on guard and faded into the shadows. But tonight details and tact could fade into extinction. He was with Ariadne and the way she made him feel: Alive, spontaneous, compassionate, emotional. _

"_Let them watch, then." He moved in for another kiss, this time slow and long. _

_She pulled away again, blushing furiously, "Arthur…at least get out of the middle of the pier."_

_He grinned at her and pushed her back towards the railing with a peck or two… or eight on the way. She tripped. _

_He tripped and launched forward colliding his forehead with her cheek. She breathed an "Ow" and brought her hand up to the sensitive area. He instantly apologized and went to touch the patch of red. _

_When Ariadne winced he muttered, "That's going to bruise."_

xxxxxx

Her first thoughts were of confusion. What could she possibly have down there that-

"It's nothing. Just a little bruise."

"A bruise the size of an orange…what happened?" His tone was less concerned and more angry.

She fought to find some words, any words. "I-I just…I tripped. At school…"

"Over what may I ask?"

"Someone just…someone dropped their books in the hallway and I just wasn't looking."

"So you tripped forward and bruised your back? Ari, there are finger indentions. Someone did this."

His suspicious tone set her off, "It was an accident! He—he didn't realize…Oliver would never."

Arthur cocked his head and made eye contact through the mirror, "And yet, I wasn't implying your boyfriend. He did this…? I swear if I find out he's abusing you—"

"It's just a bruise, Arthur. I can handle it."

"Ariadne…" he warned. He brushed his fingers over the top of aggravated area and she jerked with a sharp intake of breath. It wasn't for the pain of the bruise. It was the realization that his touch could still burn holes in her skin.

"Could you just zip me up please?"

After a few jerks, the zipper smoothly rode to the top and she stepped away. She kept to Eames' and Yusuf's company the remainder of the night. But good news had come of the meeting; the CIA was eager to approve and threw in an additional bonus. Any debts, past and future, with Cobol would be squared away. This fine collection of adults was an asset to be considered for future reference and they would make sure safety was provided. This all hinged on perfect execution of the job.

xxxxxx

The team started work on the mission right away. A week had gone by without a hitch; they all took different interrupted, complicated routes to the warehouse which rotated every day to thwart off trailers and most importantly Miner. Ariadne was coaxed into at least designing the scape. She wasn't required to go in and physically mess with Oliver's mind. Her conscious wouldn't let her betray him and she hoped what they'd find in his mind was that he was innocent. She hadn't confronted him about the ordeal yet, she had awkwardly settled into it hoping that Oliver would overlook the lies she told him about the Fischer job. Ariadne had also pretended she didn't know why he was hiring them; she acted as if they were merely a couple with an opportunity to work together and oddly enough so did Oliver. As the days trickled by, he may have feared what she was learning about him because he began to gradually pester the team and ultimately just Ariadne. Her cell phone erupted yet again with the fifth call in the past hour and a half. This was getting ridiculous.

"Yes?"

Ariadne answered, "Oliver, I can't…. Because it's not finished. Not even close! I still need Keener to look over it first." Yusuf was close enough to listen in to her side of the conversation and supposed the question 'Why?' was asked.

Ariadne continued, "Because he's the extractor, the professional…I know but-" She sighed as the person on the other end presumably cut her off. "I know O-Oliver, I swear you'll approve it… I can't….No! I do—but…We were together last night! You call me every hour anyway….I didn't mean it like that and you kn- Stop…. I wouldn't! …Oliver, I CAN'T! I'll teach it to you soon enou—Oliver! Wait! Oliver! Oli—Damnit."

She threw the phone across her desk and plopped onto her stool, letting her forehead lay against the cold, cluttered table. This caught the attention of Eames and Keener sitting at their respective desks and Arthur made brief questioning eye contact with Yusuf. He'd missed the ordeal having been in the facilities. Yusuf rolled his eyes and mouthed 'Miner' in reply; the group had become accustomed with his constant need for Ariadne. Not to say that they didn't grow more weary and concerned with each phone call and text. He needed to know what she doing every second of the day, he verbally abused her, and she took it for normal….for love. All she could say was that he wasn't normally like this.

"You doing ok there?" Yusuf walked over and patted Ariadne on the back.

"Yeah, Oliver just keeps insisting I meet him and go over the levels. I told him I haven't even started on a model yet but he's so adamant about seeing the drawings anyway."

Yusuf offered, "Well, why don't you just get it over with?"

At this Ariadne lifted her head up to continue the conversation, "I have, Yusuf…several times. Tuesday, last night…He keeps calling me with ideas and concerns and he can't just tell them to me. He has to show me in person. He has to see me. He has to know of any changes down to the last eraser mark. Even when I do meet up with him, he never stays with the work. He'll tell or show what he needs to and then he'll want to take me for dinner or go for a walk…it's always something. And I just can't right now, I have to focus on this job and he keeps trying to pull me back out of it. I feel like he knows something…and it's stressing me out." She rubbed her forehead.

"Why don't you turn your phone off then? Just for now? Give you some quiet."

"He'd kill me if I turned off my phone." She laughed.

It wasn't amusing to Yusuf. He was starting to believe Oliver actually would."Say he ran your battery down…"

Ariadne's eyes focused nowhere in particular as the wheels in her head turned. She was considering it…

"I'll just put it on vibrate," she shrugged and Yusuf silently vowed to talk to Arthur about this.

xxxxxx

Lunch hour had come and gone, and that pesky sound of vibrations kept humming on Ariadne's desk every hour on the hour. It was three in the afternoon and Yusuf had since informed Arthur of the earlier happenings. Yusuf had come to the conclusion that he wasn't as close to Ariadne as Eames and Arthur were and if anyone could reason with her about her boyfriend it would be easier for those two. He ruled out Eames as soon as the idea crossed his mind; Eames loved Ariadne like a sister, no doubt, and could be very protective of her…but he could also tease like the devil. And they couldn't really afford for him to be a smart ass about this. On the other hand, Yusuf had no clue about the whole 'Art and Ari love affair in LA' thing…so he was oblivious to the tension he'd contributed to.

Arthur was dreading this.

"Ariadne?"

"Hm?" She looked up from her phone (checking a text from Miner yet again) and met his eyes.

Those eyes.

Her brown eyes were the death of him. Always had been and always will be. The sincerity, the innocence, the purity of them, held him in their grasp. The fire of curiosity and intelligence set his soul ablaze and Ariadne was unbeknownst to it all. The effect she had on him. He wished she'd look at him that way again; the way she looked at him in LA, the way she looked at Miner when he whispered to her. But he'd given that up….and Miner… Then it dawned on Arthur the reason why he was looking into her big doe brown eyes in the first place.

"Ariadne, we're all a bit concerned."

"About what?"

"This whole Miner thing…don't you think he's a bit…I don't know. Clingy? Possessive?"

Ariadne's crossed her arms over her chest, "He's my boyfriend, Arthur. I think that's normal."

"But it's not. He needs to know where you are and who you're with at every moment. He constantly calls. He gets severely jealous. The bruise…and you heard what he's capable of…"

"I heard what he's accused of being capable of. We haven't been in his mind. We don't know that yet."

God, she was in denial. "True, but there has to be enough evidence for the CIA to track for the past ten years. They don't follow people if they have absolutely no connection to the crime. He's guilty of something."

Ariadne was exasperated, "Do you remember LA?"

The point man's breath hitched…of course he did. This was not the first time they'd fought over Ariadne and another man… Actually, the first time they had was the night all these feelings began.

xxxxxx

_LA. Week 2 day 2. _

_There was a knock on her door at 10pm. She opened it to Arthur, laptop open, agitated deadpan. "What happened to you?" Ariadne mused._

_He ran his hand through his hair, "There are a bunch of kids in the room beside me. I can't get anything done. Would you mind if I ducked out here for a while?"_

_Ariadne shrugged, "Come in."_

_Arthur entered cautiously and took a seat on the couch. He was careful not to disturb the state of her room which was surprisingly rather clean. Almost as if she hadn't been in it since they got back from another lunch outing (NOT classified as a date.) that afternoon. He took a good look at her. Skinny jeans, black fitted top, black cardigan, silver scarf and…those oxford heels? Her hair was straightened. She wasn't wearing that earlier…and her sling bag was on her bed. Open, contents displayed. "I'm not keeping you from going somewhere am I?"_

"_No, I just got back."_

"_Dinner run?"_

"_There was an art show thing in a ballroom downstairs."_

_Satisfied with her answer, Arthur returned his attention to his laptop screen. He brought up a few tabs, heard her put her coat up in the closet and then felt the cushion next to his sag. Ariadne was leaning dangerously close to his shoulder and looking at his screen as well. She smelt like peaches and pencil lead…it was wonderful. "Whatcha doing? Get another job already?"_

"_Nah, I'm just checking up on Fischer/Browning. So far, the company is dissolving slowly but surely and no suspicious activity."_

"_Cool." Ariadne muttered and then announced she was changing and disappeared into the bathroom. This is when her hotel phone rang. Arthur called out to her and she yelled that she didn't know who it would be and to let it ring. Ever the protector, Arthur was afraid that someone was tracking her or the front desk had information he might need to know…so he answered it. On the other side he heard a deep husky voice, "Hey baby. I miss you already."_

_Arthur was baffled, "I'm afraid you have the wrong room, Sir."_

"_Come back…I'm so lonely." This man was clearly on the inebriated side._

"_Sir, you've called the wrong person. This is room 625."_

"_I know. Air-ee-add-knee." The man chuckled._

_Arthur slammed the phone on the hook. 'Miss you already?' 'Come back?' Who was this man? When did she meet him? Arthur's been watching her, it couldn't have been during the last week…how could he miss an interaction that would lead to that? Ariadne had heard talking while she was in the bathroom so when she emerged she'd asked Arthur who it was. He may have reacted rather rash. He spoke calmly, sternly, and composed but angrily. He never rose his voice above normal speaking level. "Why would you lie to me?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_She feigned innocence so well…he gritted, "You told me you've been at an art show."_

"_I have."_

"_Then tell me this: Who have you been seeing?"_

_The Architect was so muddled she began to question herself. She tipped over her bishop. Satisfied that this was a real strange occurrence and she was honestly confused she answered, "I haven't—Arthur, what are you talking about?"_

"_I just got off the phone with your gentleman caller."_

"_I don't-"_

"_Ariadne. You need to tell me about these things, the people you meet. Do you know anything about this man? He could be from Cobol or Fischer/Browning luring you into a trap. We're still in the trial period. This job could still go South and your over in some random guys' room."_

_It would be an understatement to say the girl was highly offended. "Arthur. You know what kind of person I am and I'm not like that. Obviously, he had the wrong room number."_

"_He said your name." She was dumbfounded. Arthur took her sudden silence as a resolve to being caught red handed. "That seems to have struck a chord. Do you have an excuse for that one?"_

"_I don't need an excuse. The truth is I don't know who the hell just called me!"_

"_He sure knows you. Misses you already." Arthur's nostrils flared._

_She furrowed her eyebrows and threw her arms in the air. "Why don't you believe me?"_

"_Why don't you trust me enough to tell me the truth?"_

"_I do! I don't know him!"_

_The phone rang again and his blood boiled. "I think he wants to talk to you."_

_Ariadne glared at him and went to answer. "Who is this?"Her eyes grew wide. Arthur concluded that her reaction was recognition. It was more like shock. He was saying some very dirty things. "No. Stop calling me." She slammed the phone down. The architect was blushing. The man on the phone was very…descriptive. Very drunk. Very unaware that certain things were inappropriate to say. Arthur took her blush for embarrassment. In his eyes and irrational state of mind, she was further incriminating herself._

"_Uh huh. Sound familiar? Want me to leave so you can have the room to yourselves?"_

_Her eyes widened at Arthur as well. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"_

_The phone rang yet again . As he went to snatch the phone up, Ariadne bolted out the door._

"_What?" Arthur practically spat._

_It was a woman's voice this time. "Hello. I apologize. I stepped out of my room for some ice and come back to find my husband drunk dialing a list of the people I met at the art show tonight. I'm so embarrassed. I apologize for any discomfort and I promise it won't reoccur."_

_Shit._

"_It's quite alright… Bye." _

_Arthur bolted out the door and down to the lobby desk. "Excuse me, have you seen a girl in her pajamas, this high, brown hair?"_

"_Ohhh. She just rushed out."_

_xxx_

_When she decided to come back to her room it was 3 am. Who was sitting outside her door but the Point Man…asleep. She whispered a profanity and went to go back to the elevator but he'd woken up. "Ariadne." She sighed and halted. "The guy was drunk dialing…I'm sorry. I know you better than that. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."_

"_I can understand that you would misunderstand…but why would you jump to a conclusion so…drastic? Why couldn't you just take my word?"_

"_I wasn't thinking. I was out of line. I apologize."_

_That struck Ariadne weird. The Point Man always thinks before he speaks and acts."It's ok…it's disappointing though. I thought you trusted me. I thought we were friends." _

_He stood as she walked back to her door. "I do trust you and we are friends."_

_Ariadne smiled halfheartedly. This is what she'd spent her time walking around pondering, "No. Arthur, we're not friends. We're just coworkers and that's all you'll ever let us be." _

_She pulled her room key out of her pocket and unlocked her door as Arthur defended, "Ariadne, I'm a business man. A professional. Everyone is my coworker, there are no other relationships to distinguish between. Good coworkers, bad coworkers. What else is there?"_

_She paused on her way inside and did something spontaneous. She stole a long kiss from him like he'd stolen one from her in the dream and left him out in the hallway to ponder what other feelings you could feel towards a person. _

_Joy, compassion, attraction, desire. Romantic feelings. Feelings that made him feverishly long to know what it felt like to hold her, dance with her, kiss her just because he can. Feelings that overpowered his sense of professionalism and duty to Cobb. Feelings that excited and scared him, feelings that wouldn't release him of their grasp. Feelings that tingled every second he thought about that kiss. Feelings that made him selfishly want another and another. Feelings that propelled him to her door at promptly 11am the next day. _

_xxx_

_Needless to mention, she was shocked. Ariadne thought for sure her awkward retaliation from the night before would send him the opposite direction. But there he was knocking on her door, asking her to join him for a picnic in the park. When she asked where it was coming from he confessed to having been up all night thinking. Realizing that the reason he overreacted and jumped to extreme conclusions was because he was jealous. He also charismatically admitted that her kiss had kept him up all night._

"_Well…I wish you'd told me all that before I agreed. Now the picnic is going to be awkward between us." _

_His face hardened. Had he just made a fool of himself? She hadn't meant anything by—Then she continued growing ever closer to his face, "Because I'm going to want to distract you the whole time." She smiled sweetly, contrasting the flirty undertones of her statement. _

_His smile matched hers, "I'd be distracted by you anyway." _

_Ahh the talk of distractions._

_She joked, "Quick, give me a kiss."_

xxxxxx

His face softened, his stare turned to a gaze, "Yes."

"Then you remember me telling you I didn't need you to watch out for me!"

His features reversed to their original state, "Ari, he's dangerous."

"You're dangerous." She challenged.

"Just face it! Damnit!" Arthur's fist collided with the table. Keener stood up from his spot and gave him a warning glance. Eames stopped spinning in his chair and listened intently. Yusuf took off his glasses. Way to be subtle, Arthur.

"He's been hiding something from you! Why do you think he didn't tell you he's been involved in this business?"

Arthur's voice slowly rose, "Why do you think he didn't tell you about hiring an illegal team? Why do you think he didn't tell you he was being tracked? Why do you think he didn't—"

"I never told him about Inception either! I didn't tell him I was a dream architect either! We both had secrets!"

"But when he found out, when you found out, you didn't confront him did you? You haven't talked about all this with him…or you wouldn't be so stressed! You wouldn't feel like you have to appease him every time you answer your damn cell phone!"

Ariadne avoided his eyes. She'd made eye contact with Eames and he quickly looked away. "Why haven't you, Ariadne? Are you afraid of your sweet, innocent boyfriend? Won't he understand? Don't you trust him?" Arthur's toned was laced with a menacing sarcasm. "What's wrong with you? Why can't you see it? This isn't you Ariadne! What happened to the woman I knew seven months ago?"

She whipped her eyes to his.

Ariadne remembered it like yesterday.  
>xxxxxx<p>

_The second her plane landed on French soil she knew it would take an eternity to reacquaint with reality. She could no longer raise whole cities with the lift of her eyebrow. It would be difficult for her to dream until they eventually faded away. She would instinctively use her totem regardless of the empty reason to. Her architecture would transform back into logical and safe because there would be no use for paradoxes or mazes. She would no longer have the Point Man to distract her from these truths. _

_The first month proved to be hardest, most challenging of them all. Ariadne was positive she was going through creative withdrawals. Miles' showed increasing signs of worry over the girl. She was groggy and uninspired in class when she managed to make it on time, much less show up. He pestered her to keep her present enough so he wouldn't have to withdraw her for the term but her heart was just not in it._

_Of course not. Her heart was a smoothie…it'd been poured out of a blender on the plane ride home. _

_Lack of dreams and visions of Limbo, Mal, the team and Fischer kept her awake at night. Sleeping was a luxury she had forgotten the comfort and ease of. A few hours each night wasn't enough to go on. She woke up with the day half gone already. The pain: A heartbreak for the ages. She'd never been attached to someone that heavily before, someone who seemed heavily attached to her just the same. The Point Man had ripped that out from under her. He took her admiration, her trust and her ability to control her feelings in his stride. As far as head over heels went…Ariadne was head over knees but he didn't want that. He'd blatantly stated that the only reason he'd hung around was of Cobb's account. The rest was entertainment. The loneliness: Her friends had tried to pull her out of her funk. They dragged her to numerous bars and clubs to try and set her up with guys or at least to get some association out of her. All Ariadne wanted was to be alone. It was the only thing she could stand; for the first month even a look from a man would remind her of Arthur. Even her quietest, most demure friend had noticed a change in the architect, called Ariadne quiet and melancholy. Ariadne often wondered to herself if she'd been too eager to accept his attention, share her secrets and inch closer to him. She wanted to convince herself that she hadn't let him all the way in. Hadn't shown him her vulnerability…but she knew too well. The way he'd wrote her off, the way the pain twisted in her chest and her stomach told her she had. She wished she could take it all back. She just wanted to be happy again. Ariadne just wanted him to show up and be upfront with her. No vague statements, no sympathetic phrases, she wanted the absolute truth about how he felt. She just wanted him to show up and apologize. But he never did._

_Three months later sent her into a state of loathing. She couldn't stand the thought of him; she wanted to erase him from her memory. (Or thought she did.) Ariadne was past the heartbroken, pitiful excuse for herself she'd allowed herself to be. She was over the situation. She was over him. Arthur was a coward. He hid behind stoic expressions and platonic words. Arthur was a liar and a hypocrite. He'd say one thing and do another or do one thing and say the opposite. She put on a mask of ignorance. Of course she was fine and lighthearted, wasn't she always? Wasn't she always bright eyed and bushy tailed? You know what? She wanted to spite him. Show him that he and his words had no effect on her. Whatever he advised her to do, she would do the exact opposite. She'd find another extraction job, she'd give in to the constant craving for pure creation and she'd do exactly what she wanted. She could make her own mistakes, thank you. _

_In time though, she truly had gotten over him. She could pass men in suits and smile without a second thought, she could eat Chinese food, listen to her favorite song, and look at her totem without feeling anything to do with him. Ariadne could care less whether she saw or heard from him again, she could care less if they ever squared things about what happened. She rarely thought about him almost as if he never existed. She gained a boyfriend. She went on with life. _

_And then there he was, standing in all his glory in her university. Here for her. Looking for her. Looking intently at her. Ariadne scolded herself for feeling butterflies, for wishing he was here to apologize and ask for another try. Thoughts just rammed their way into her brain before she could quell them. Say you waited…then the feel of Oliver's arms wrapped around her smothered her with guilt. Say nothing at all. The way Arthur was looking at her, like old times. Say you love me. But then she'd looked into Oliver's eyes and told him she'd be back…Walking towards Arthur she realized she couldn't pick between them if this was the moment of truth, if this was the moment she wished would happen all those months ago. Say you don't. Get it over with. God, she forgot how much she missed him. No matter how much it stung, no matter how awkward this was, she couldn't contain her smile. She couldn't resist reaching out to him and offering him a truce, a platonic friendship like the one they started during Inception._

_Then he shook her hand. Now she was hell bent on keeping her relationship with Oliver intact, to keep it untarnished, perfect. To throw it in Arthurs face that she fared just fine, that she was happy and better off without him. That she could be as emotionless and robotic as he could._

xxxxxx

"She's gone."

Ice. No emotion. All he could see in her eyes was ice. It chilled him to the bone; this wasn't her. This wasn't how she looked at him. Ariadne was warm, tender, soft spoken.

"Now, if you're done patronizing me, I have work to get done."

The architect turned her back on the point man and continued what she was doing. The conversation was over. Arthur stood stunned.

xxxxxx

Well that was a l o n g chapter... I hope it wasnt boring :( What do you guys think about what little you've seen of Keener? And now we've seen more insight into Ariadne's boyfriend "Oliver," what are we thinking bout _that_ guys? The next chapter is a bit shorter but it'll answer and possibly lead to more questions about him.  
>"Quick, give a me a Review."<br>"They're still reading..."  
>"It was worth a shot." ;)<p> 


	5. Sure Thing, Pop

Hola. Big thanks and warm fuzzies to origamifoxes, Amelia M, storycrazy22 and Legal-Assassain-006 for reviewing chappie four today. Thank you to everyone who read and alerted! I love you for it and Arthur and Ariadne love you for it. ;) Let's see how the team is doing shall we?

**Chapter 5-Sure thing, Pop.  
><strong>xxxxxx

The team decided on the levels. Miner couldn't be the first dreamer, or any dreamer really, if they wanted to kick back up without him. Keener was the extractor therefore he needed to go all the way down into the unknown third level. Ariadne wanted nothing to do with being in the dream and Eames would be needed further down for obvious purposes. Therefore yet again, Yusuf would be the first dreamer and stay back on the first level for the kick.

Yusuf's level would be Pinney's New York apartment, all for show. On the second level, Arthur would dream and Arthur would stay behind. His level would be at a business party in the CIA building, again all for show. They still needed to be some of Ariadne's best work considering Miner's subconscious would populate without him knowing. And the secret level would be in Keener's mind. Keener would enter and drag Miner and Pinney with him. Miner would have to believe they were kicked up and this was the aftermath of the successful job. This was the hardest level. Ariadne needed to construct not only the airplane in perfect restoration but the city they would land into, which needed to be as much like London as possible and keep with the mazes and paradoxes, ways to escape from the plane and so on and so forth. They also prayed his subconscious would project projections of them in the plane seats. The first level was nearly complete and flawless as usual.

Ariadne had been under at various points through the day with Yusuf, teaching him the layout and shortcuts. Keener had been under twice to supervise and give any tips. Arthur had been under once only to clear the authenticity and check off the details but he was accompanied by both Yusuf and Keener. The tension between he and Ariadne since the fight two days before hadn't slacked. His only comment on the level was a nod to Keener and he kicked himself up. Keener was more than impressed, the architect had surpassed herself on a level that was seemingly unimportant to the overall goal of the mission. He praised her throughout the day and promised to bring in donuts and coffee tomorrow as a reward.

Arthur had done loads of research on both Pinney and Miner. He printed everything on Pinney out of show. Stapled, labeled, made notes, studied him up and down, forward and back so his research would be thorough and knowledgeable should Miner question him. The point man familiarized himself with this man as if he was the actual mark. He usually spent the first half of the day on Pinney and the last half on Miner. He hadn't come up on anything but newspaper articles surrounding Oliver…Other than the fact that Oliver Miner wasn't his childhood name; he grew up in Baltimore, Maryland as Andrew McNabb. Andrew was a momma's boy, his father left them before he was born, his mother died when he was thirteen and he lived with his Nana from then on. He went to juvi sophomore year of high school for repeated thefts and one vandalism. Paid two visits junior year for same reasons, and one senior year for being involved in trafficking drugs. But the name Andrew McNabb disappeared after graduation. He also found that sometime when he would've been a junior in college his biological father Austin Bennett was killed. Oliver had been spotted in the city and would have a grudge against his father for leaving their family. On the lead of suspects, next to his picture was the alias Tommy Fletcher. That's where he would stop until tomorrow. He was actually a bit ahead of himself and decided he would head to his hotel, catch a good shut eye and be prepared to work with even further devotion in the morning; It's not like he could continue getting work done with all the noise. It sounded like nails were being thrown on the roof because it was raining so hard outside. A song played through his mind. "Catch a falling star and put in your pocket save it for a rainy day. For love may come and tap…"  
>xxxxxx<p>

…_you on the shoulder on some starless night. And just in case you feel you wanna hold her…_

"_You've got a POCKET full of starlight! Catch—"_

"_Ari, I can't hear the tv." _

_She shrugged and continued dancing around the hotel room, "It's the opening credits. Nothing's happening. Live a little, Arthur…'a rainy day. For love may-'"_

_He rolled his eyes and squinted at the black and white movie, still, only names were appearing and the song resonating from the tv seemed it would never end. "I like being able to concentrate on who's in the movie." _

_The popcorn beeped. Ariadne retrieved it, popped some kernels into her mouth and threw some at Arthur. "Catch a falling star and" she sang and taunted him. _

"_I'm going to catch something alright." _

_The architect didn't falter. She ignored his statement, hummed the song and popped more popcorn in her mouth. It was only when he stood from his spot on her bed, smoothed his suit and made his way towards her that she squealed and dropped the popcorn bag. Being small in height and rotundness she easily dodged him and appeared on the side of the bed he'd left. Arthur did something spontaneous of himself…he took his shoes off. He practically glided to her spot and she jumped onto the bed, running across it. He broke every rule in his mind as he did the same. She zigzagged to the front of the room and found herself cornered. Arthur had her up against the door with his hands on either side. _

"_Ugh. Caught me."_

_Arthur leaned in, closed his eyes and pressed his lips against…the door? That tease. She ducked and was standing behind him. "Is the door a good kisser?" He turned to find her scurrying to her previous spot on the bed and popping more popcorn into her mouth. Not surprisingly he gave chase and jumped to a push up position just above he, eyeing her victoriously. _

"_Arthur, I can't see the tv."_

"_Are you kidding me?"_

_She was completely ignoring his position and trying to see around him towards that box. "I like to be able to concentrate on who's in the movie. Now, move." She waved her hand in his face. Arthur sighed and rolled to the spot beside her, tuning back in to the movie like he'd intended from the beginning. Then he felt a kernel hit him in the face._

_Ariadne was too consumed with laughter and being tickled to pay attention when the movie finally started._  
>xxxxxx<p>

Yusuf was working on two separate compounds, one for the team to stabilize the dreams and the multiple subconscious' projections and one slightly stronger for Miner to make him more malleable.

Eames read everything Arthur printed, studied pictures of the two marks friends, family, etc. and practiced mannerisms.

And Keener, well Keener supervised and took care of the secretive communication between he and Pinney. The extractor regularly checked in with Miner to inform him of random progress if not only to confirm Miner's whereabouts. Plus he swept the warehouse hourly for 'bugs' and traps. He was on his last sweep for the night now, everyone else had gone home. Save for Ariadne. She wanted to go under one last time just to tweak the way some things looked. Keener slipped in Arthur's area and saw Ariadne on the PASIV, she was breathing heavy and fidgeting.  
>xxxxxx<p>

"_Ariadne…"_

"_Miner, stop. I told you I'm not interested."_

"_Just one round of drinks."  
>xxx<em>

"_What are you doing at my school?"_

"_I wanted to learn a little about architecture. You intrigued me."  
>xxx<em>

"_Who are you?"_

"_Where have you been the past three months? I'm Oliver? I'm your partner for the Cathedral project…Professor Miles class?"_

"_Oh! Right…"  
>xxx<em>

"_You still have feelings for Arthur don't you?"_

"_No, Oliver."_

"_You've been ignoring my calls, you bitch! He's why, isn't he?"_

"_No!"_

_Oliver stalked towards her pulling a knife from his jacket..  
><em>xxx

Ariadne bolted up. Clutching her side, she looked up and saw a dark suited figure standing over her. She yelled and kicked him in the shin. It wasn't until she heard the man's yelp over her shrieks did she realize this was Keener.

"Jesus, woman! It's just me!" the man said between grunts.

"I'm sorry Keener, I thought you were —someone else…"Ariadne tried to calm herself down.

"You ok? What happened down there?"

Ariadne deadpanned. What had happened down there? She didn't remember any of that ever happening…she was supposed to be tweaking her landscape…how did she get- "I'm fine." It was answered a little too quickly. "Just a little paranoid, I guess."

"You sure?" Keener put his hand on her head.

Ariadne just smiled and nodded.

He grabbed her bag from beside her chair, swung it to her and began to put on his jacket, "Well if you're paranoid that makes me paranoid. I'd feel better if I could walk you to your flat tonight, just in case. Would you let me, please?"

She gave a sheepish grin. After that dream…a walk home would be more than magnificent. "Sure thing, Pop."

Keener made a point to lock the warehouse door from the inside and leave out the side door, the one that led into the back lot of the market. They walked through the 24 hour pharmacy, took a cab three blocks away from her flat and walked from there. On her street, a few feet from her flat a car sped down the street with their brights on, engine revving and everything. His first instinct was to put her behind him, grab his holster and push her up her porch. But the car didn't stop and the car didn't come back. Once they made it, he politely asked if he could sweep the inside first and having declared it clean, bid her good night. He sat across the street and down the block at the bus stop with his hand rested on his holster and watched for any outdoor activity two hours after her light turned off. Satisfied, he returned to his residence, careful to cover trails on the way. If you messed with his coworkers, you messed with him, and you were messing with the wrong man.

The next morning Keener came in with donuts and coffee as promised, first one in. He set the box of jelly filled and a cup holder of black coffee on the table by the main board for everyone. Then he set the chocolate glazed, sprinkled box of donuts on her desk. Second to arrive was Eames surprisingly. Usually Ariadne would have beaten him to it. Actually usually all of them would have beaten him to work. Third was Arthur; Arthur picked up her French vanilla frappe chino to smooth things over. Fourth was Yusuf. Pinney called. Keener caught Pinney up to date. Yusuf ran out to grab some extra funnels, Yusuf came back. Keener swept the building. Yusuf tested his compound on Eames and Keener. Arthur ran some forgery rehearsals with Eames. Arthur went out for more printer ink, Arthur came back. Keener called Miner. Miner didn't answer his phone. Keener called Ariadne. Eames called Ariadne. Yusuf called Ariadne. Arthur called Ariadne. Arthur called Ariadne again. And he called her again. And he called her again.

Ariadne never answered her phone.  
>xxxxxx<p>

Uh oh…Where is our favorite architect? Are we sensing some dark vibes from Oliver now? And geeze, when do you want Art and Ari to make up? Haha. Please please review.


	6. Pretty Little Head Of Yours

Well here we are again. The start of another chapter. I don't own Inception, just in case you forgot. Thank you to musicchica10,origamifoxes, Legal-Assassin-006 and Emma for reviewing before I updated.  
>Les go guise.<p>

**Chapter 6-Pretty Little Head of Yours**

"Where in the bloody hell is she?" Eames asked frantically, it was almost at the lunch hour and she hadn't dropped into work yet.

Arthur slapped his phone shut, "She didn't answer my call either."

"She said she was paranoid last night and I walked her home. I didn't think to check on her again this morning." Keener ran his hand through his hair.

"I should've checked on her when I grabbed the funnels!" Yusuf face-palmed.

The four men were in a wreck worrying about her and the fact that Miner wasn't answering either intensified the situation. The point man threw on his suit jacket and grabbed his keys, "I'm going to her flat."

He threw open the door and a flood of relief rushed through the team when she was revealed walking up the stairs. The warm feeling tingled and went cold when they saw the tears running down her cheeks. Arthur caught her shoulders, "Hey, what's wrong? Who do I shoot?"

The girl feebly shook her head and brushed passed him and went to sit by her desk. The frappe had melted since the morning…The boys weren't convinced. Eames went and kneeled by her, "Come on, love, tell dear old Eames what happened."

"Ariadne, seriously." Keener joined.

She made eye contact with him, "Miner—"

"I knew it." Keener interrupted but she pushed him to listen.

"He saw you walk me home last night and he got the wrong idea…" She started to hiccup.

Arthur handed her the melted frappe, "Here drink something."

She looked at the frappe and erupted in tears again; she knocked it over. "I went to get my frappe chino and he was there…He was so upset. He accused me of cheating with all of you…and he…he…Can't I just get to work now?"

"Darling…" Eames put his hand on her shoulder and she winced and recoiled like Eames was made of fire. Eames gave Arthur a pointed look and Arthur pulled her cardigan back. There were big, green bruises on her shoulders and small purple ones on her forearms. The harsh colors tainted her porcelain skin. Each circle of roughly handled skin made each of their stomachs twist and their blood boil. You don't handle a lady like that. You don't handle their architect like that. You don't handle their Ariadne like that. Eames' jaw clenched and he stood up. Yusuf gasped and hurried to grab some antiseptic or something to soothe the pain. "What the hell?" Keener rubbed his temple.

"He grabbed me and dragged me into a cab, yelled at me all the way to the Arc de Triomphe and just deserted me. Told me to 'Call my boyfriend from work to walk me.' That's why I'm late. I'm sorry I'm so late. I think I left a sketch at the coffee shop…"

"It's fine," Keener pinched the bridge of his nose and walked away and Arthur punched her desk, "I don't think I could send that bastard to limbo fast enough…"

"Arthur…" she tried to calm him down.

"Where does he live? I'll kill him now. See how he likes getting all bruised up! Throw him in a freakin cab."

Ariadne concealed her eyes in the heels of her hands and leaned on the desk. Swallowing…getting choked up. "Arthur." Eames pointed it out.

"I'm sorry." His words had a double task…one for their fight earlier in the week and one for upsetting her further. If we're being honest, he wanted more than anything to reach out to her. Pat her back if nothing else. But fear of offending her, fear that the Ariadne he knew really was 'gone' caused him to hesitate. To settle her, he left and walked over to his desk to blow off some steam. His computer was open and running for nothing. He was too busy mulling over the mess she was in. She was possessed by Miner, had to be. He didn't know how Oliver did it, how he conned her into believing she was the world to him. All of the things he did to her and she was still with him. Ariadne would still refuse to betray this man. How could she continually forgive Miner his faults and continually hold Arthur accountable for his? Then again Arthur had not asked for her forgiveness. Despite the flashbacks every time she so much as blinked, he never mentioned LA. He still acted as if nothing happened. What would Arthur do to correct their standing, though? Nothing. He couldn't jeopardize this mission, could he? For the time being, he resolved to try his hardest to fight the parasitic urge to get her back. He hoped he'd last the remainder of the day.

For Ariadne's sake they had all calmed down and attempted to get back in the normal swing of things. She'd gotten over the initial shock and waved the ordeal over as Oliver just being jealous…and rightly so. She was surrounded by good-looking men and onlookers who didn't know them might question their motives and honesty. Right? It was plausible… She wanted to get a head start on Arthur's level; she figured she'd go under for a minute and try out her idea about the party. Eames' desk was the closest, he heard her murmuring first, he saw her body contract first…  
>xxxxxx<p>

"_Ariadne…"_

"_Miner, stop. I told you I'm not interested."_

"_Just one round of drinks."_

"_I have work to do."  
><em>xxx

"_What are you doing at my school?"_

"_I wanted to learn a little about architecture. You intrigued me."_

"_Is that so?"  
><em>xxx

"_Who are you?"_

"_Where have you been the past three months? I'm Oliver? I'm your partner for the Cathedral project…Professor Miles class?"_

"_Oh! Right…it's four in the morning, you're still here?"  
><em>xxx

"_You still have feelings for Arthur don't you?"_

"_No, Oliver."_

"_You've been ignoring my calls, you bitch! He's why, isn't he?_

"_No!"_

"_I want you to forget!" Oliver stalked towards her pulling a knife from his jacket.  
><em>xxxxxx

"No! NO! Stop!" She shot out of her lawn chair and ripped the needle out. Eames stood to help but she sprinted towards the bathroom. Arthur could hear the coughing; she'd emptied her stomach. She'd gone back to her desk and started sketching. She didn't know where these snippets of thoughts were coming from…and each time, a little more came to the surface; A little more of something she half remembers. Feelings that seem familiar but distant. She didn't feel too well so she asked to go home early.

The next day, she came in as if the events of the previous day hadn't affected her at all. The next time she went under she brought Eames with her. She wanted to give Keener a brief overview and skeleton of his layout but he had gone out. She needed to run the idea by someone so she dragged Eames in. He was overwhelmed and they hadn't even put the details and paradoxes into it. Eames wanted her to add a bar…typical. Overall he was pleased with the idea; they came up with a few areas for dead ends, some party attractions that could serve as traps for projections and then the snippets came back:

_The scene changed to an empty office, models scattered around. An Ariadne standing with her back towards the real Ariadne and Eames, dressed in black dress slacks, a white short sleeve button up, a black vest, and her hair braided to the side to keep it out of her face. Miner was standing close to her, giving the onlookers a profile view. He too was dressed up in dress pants and a nice button up, rolled to the sleeves, fedora on his head. _

"_Ariadne…"_

"_Miner, stop. I told you I'm not interested."_

"_Just one round of drinks."_

"_I have work to do."_

"_You're an intern. The firm doesn't give a damn."_

"_I give a damn."  
>xxx<em>

"Ariadne, I'm a bit confused…" Eames sputtered.

"Maybe…maybe we should kick ourselves up. Where's your gun?" She didn't want anyone else to see what she'd been seeing lately. If the team thought she was like Cobb, if they thought she had her own version of Mal running around in her brain…  
>xxx<p>

_The scene shifted to the hallways of her university. A happy Ariadne was rushing off to her class with Professor Miles. She sported skinny jeans, a blue tank top, black blazer and a light blue bandana, hair down and flowy like she preferred. Miner gallivanted up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, giving off a goofy grin. She was plainly annoyed to see him._

"_What are you doing at my school?"_

"_I wanted to learn a little about architecture. You intrigued me."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Well don't I have to keep a close eye on you, in case all fails?" he leaned in and whispered.  
>xxx<em>

Eames gave her a suspicious look, "In case what all fails?"

"I don't know!" She tried to pull him through the school's corridors before that changed again, "Let's just wake up."  
>xxx<p>

_Now they were in Ariadne's apartment. She appeared to have just woken up, shuffling into the living room from the direction of her bedroom. There were textbooks everywhere, a model and a half on her coffee table. Her wood floors were littered with crushed red bull cans and starbucks coffee cups. The young Parisian sat cross legged, wearing purple track shorts, a grey tank, her striped hoodie zipped over it and her hair in a knot on her head. She was drowsy, rubbing her eyes. Oliver was already seated; book in lap, glue in one hand, coffee in the other. He wore black sweatpants and a Beatles t-shirt._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Where have you been the past three months? I'm Oliver? I'm your partner for the Cathedral project…Professor Miles class?"_

"_Oh! Right…it's four in the morning, you're still here?"_

"_Oh. Well you fell asleep before we could finish and since it's due tomorrow, I figured you wouldn't mind if I did." He proffered her his cup of coffee, she took it.  
>xxx<em>

"Ariadne, are these-"  
>xxx<p>

_Their surroundings whirred yet again. They were in Paris. It was always a different location though, this scene. First the Eiffel tower, earlier the Arc de Triomphe, now her go-to coffee shop. Except this time there was no projection of Ariadne herself. This Oliver was speaking to her and Eames. _

"_You still have feelings for Arthur don't you?"_

"_No, Oliver." Her voice materialized from nowhere in particular. She wasn't speaking but she heard herself answer him.  
>xxx<em>

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Eames, how do I make this stop?" The real Ariadne pleaded.

"I don't know; I don't know what's happening." He replied.  
>xxx<p>

"_You've been ignoring my calls, you bitch! He's why, isn't he?"_

"_No!" The real Ariadne looked around frantically searching for her dream doppelganger but found none._

"_I want you to forget!"_

"_I don't want to!" _

"_Isn't that why you're with me in the first place?" Oliver stalked towards her.  
>xxx<em>

The real Ariadne pulled the gun from Eames holster and turned to the forger, "You need to go, now…You shouldn't have seen any of this."

Oliver pulled the knife from his jacket.,.

Ariadne pulled the trigger.

xxxxxx

Eames awoke with a sharp intake of breath, touching his temple where the cold barrel had been and then taking the needle out. He turned his head to watch as Ariadne jolted and awakened. The architect was starting to become accustomed to these dreams, her breathing was only slightly quickened, she felt her stomach as an afterthought and then removed the needle.

Eames was incredulous, "Ariadne…what is in that pretty little head of yours?"

She sighed and furrowed her eyebrows, "I think Oliver was."  
>xxxxxx<p>

Hmm. Ariadne's subconscious projections of Oliver don't match how she views him in the waking world? Does she subconsciously hate him? Is she using him? Is he even real? Shall I plant more false ideas into your mind?  
>Next chapter is a goodie! I believe we'll see Ariadne finally a little pissed at Oliver…See what exactly makes her so lenient and controlled by Oliver…and possibly what Ari's going to do about all this.<br>But I'm thinking I should wait to update a couple days…give people some time to review, eh? It's the holidays and I doubt anyone would read on the 25th, what with festivities and all. Whatchu guys think?  
>Until next time my pretties.<p> 


	7. You Just Did

Imma skip the formalities and disclaimers so we can get on with the ready-read. However, I will not skip thanking the wonderful people who've story alerted and favorited. I jump for joy with each notification. And a special thanks to my reviewers! The ever faithfuls: _Legal-Assassin-006, origamifoxes and Emma! _The return of the lovely: _CanYouKeepASecret25 _And Say It review newbie: _Laura M_! I'm ecstatic that you all enjoy this story! Pressure is on. Let's not let you down. Heeeeeere weeeeee GOOOO:

**Chapter 7- He Just Did.**

Oliver picked up after one ring. Ariadne was power walking to his flat, her voice sounded winded and choppy. She was determined to talk to him about this. She was determined to make these random doubts in her mind stop, to believe him again, to trust him again. Oliver heard this determination and it troubled him…This was the old Ariadne.

"I'm coming over. We need to talk."

"Ok babe... I'm here."  
>xxxxxx<p>

The knock came swiftly, he was waiting by the window already and opened the door within seconds. "What's wrong?"

"Oliver, why hadn't you told me you were hiring an illegal dream sharing team?"

He ushered her in and shut the door. His forehead creased, "Where is this coming from?"

"Please, just answer me."

"You didn't tell me you were a dream architect yourself, Miss Inception…" he joked and tried to kiss her cheek. He wanted to brush this confrontation off but she wanted to take it and run with it. She pushed him off.

"But you found out and you didn't say anything! Oliver…how have you been involved in this business?"

He scoffed, "Ariadne, this is my first time. I'm just a client…" Oliver smiled innocently.

"But it's not, is it? You've done this before."

"No, I swear—" The accused dipped in to plant a kiss. Ariadne turned her head away from him, leaving him kissing the air.

"Why do you even need us, Oliver?" She looked back at him, "Why do we have to go into a _C I A_ Agent's mind? What do we have to erase? Oliver…_What_ have you _done?_"

All these questions made Miner's head swirl. His pupils swelled and his face darkened, "What have they told you? They're messing with your head Ariadne. They're trying to turn you against me!"

"Why would they do that?"

His animatedly pointed towards the door, "It's that Arthur. I saw the way he was looking at you at that dinner, he's jealous."

Ariadne ignored him and folded her arms across her chest, "What did you hire us for, Miner?"

Oliver snarled and mounted to the kitchen, "So we're on last name terms, now, are we? _Bourgeois?_"

"I just don't understand why there has to be all these secrets between us." She pursued him.

"_Us_? Why? What are _you _hiding?" He gripped the counter until his knuckles turned white.

The girl bickered, "Nothing anymore! It's just you!"

"You screwing that Arthur guy, again? Keener? Eames seems like quite the ladies' man. Hell, maybe your screwing that monkey of a chemist…"

"Do you hear yourself? You _know_ me, don't you? I wouldn't do that to you! I'm not screwing any of them! I'm yours, Oliver."

Miner barked at her, "I don't believe you!"

"Well that's _your_ problem, isn't it?" Her voice held a combination of ferocity and superiority intertwined. Oliver wasn't thrilled with the independent side of Ariadne resurfacing. The way she talked to him gave him feelings he only half remembered. Feelings that seemed familiar but distant. Oliver shoved the glasses off his island onto the floor and let them shatter. Ariadne flinched, her eyes reamed. She wouldn't stand for this. She wouldn't take any more of this side of Oliver. Yes, he expressed his emotions but he didn't know how to keep it in check. She had no doubt of his feelings for her but they were almost too fierce, too strong. Was it possible for someone to be too in love with you? But too in love with you surely can't feel worse that unrequited love. She'd felt that she'd been too in love with someone before…did Arthur view her feelings like she viewed Miner's in this moment? Ariadne felt like she was pulled between two extremes, heartbreak and heart explosion. She needed to get out of here; She whisked her way to the front door when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Ari…" She shivered. This side of Oliver was the side that could coax her into anything and he knew it. Oliver and Ariadne both had different sides to them. Oliver could be brash, stubborn, overwhelming…and then he could be tender, pleading and comforting. Ariadne could be independent, innocent, fiery and stubborn herself…and then he could make her codependent, mischievous, malleable and weak. He knew that to keep Ariadne from becoming furious to the point of ending their relationship, he needed to calm down. He needed to watch himself. He needed to be the thing she craved.

"Let me go." The architect feared if she didn't stop it now that she'd again be under his thumb.

"I'm sorry, baby." Too late, Ariadne was melting into him. "I'm jealous hearted. We don't spend time together anymore, you're always with those men and my imagination runs wild." Oliver smothered his face with her hair and she took deep breaths to resist. She could feel herself beginning to lose herself in his voice. "And I wanted to protect you. The people hunting me…if they found out I was attached, if they thought you knew the least bit…they'd use you to get to me. You can't know much for your own sake. What if they went in your mind and extracted from you?" The man then buried his face into her neck, playing with the ends of her shirt, "I love you too much to risk all that. Your safety is important to me."

"Oliver…" His arms were pulled off of her waist and she turned to face him, her tone was one of reluctance. She was trying her hardest to clear her mind. He reacted quickly to this by pulling her into a hug, one hand around her waist and one on the back of her head.

"We're lovers, Ariadne," Miner twisted her scarf and kissed her neck. Ariadne halfway believed him. She wanted to. More than anything, she wanted to believe him; So she relaxed into Oliver and closed her eyes. He kissed her on her lips and rested his forehead on hers. Like clockwork she bit her lip and inhaled his scent, his warmth, basked in the feeling of affection, allegiance, devotion…things she'd had in LA. Things she's wanted since Arthur shoved her on that plane. Things she's wanted since stumbling upon Mal's view of love. Lately, she had begun to think they'd never be like this again. That this job was killing this side of Oliver,_ her_ Oliver. The soft Oliver that treated her like she was something precious of his and gave her anything she wanted. Oliver could feel this side of Ariadne, _his_ Ariadne seeping through.

"Don't you want to understand what it's like to be a lover? To be one half of a whole?" He whispered while brushing her hair back. The architect's snapped open, she tensed. Those were Mal's words, tucked away into the recesses of her mind. Her darkest secret, her hidden desire, something personal…words she thought over and over in her head. Two sentences that plagued the blank canvas now called her dreams, they were something no one but her and Dom's subconscious projection were aware of. She felt in her pocket for her Bishop; this wasn't one of those dreams. This was real and he knew what she'd never spoken of. Oliver's spell was broken.

"That's what we are, baby, and I don't want anything or any_one_ to mess that up."

But you just did.

xxxxxx

It'd been an hour since their architect left to confront her menacing boyfriend. She'd missed lunch. Keener had since made another sweep of the warehouse and their state of security was pristine. The extractor needed to take care of some business with Pinney; The CIA needed to discreetly gain control of the airline the team would be traveling through. The airport would need to let Miner through security without a hitch and they needed to board a specific plane. Three agents would be placed in each section of craft: One as co-pilot, one as passenger in first class, one as passenger in coach. Every flight attendant would be on the team's side.

Ariadne got out of there like toast from a toaster. Credit to her, she did it without arousing suspicion. She passed through the market area and unexpectedly bumped into a familiar face. She muttered an apology and it wasn't until he mocked her that she realized who he was. Alex.

"Hey!" Ariadne all but tackled the boy. "I haven't seen you in forever…"

The boy tossed his blonde tresses to the side and offered an excuse, "Yeah…I was kind of talked into dropping Miles' class for the term."

"You shouldn't have…we had an awesome partnership going."

"Since spring term of freshman year, I know! Dynamic duo! Miles loved to pair us up…"

Ariadne shook her head and giggled in response. Then she straightened up, "Miles let us get our hands on some really interesting models this term. You don't know how much I missed you…"

"You actually had to round your own arches this time, didn't you?"

"Guilty. God, I hate that…it's so tedious."

He stuck his tongue out, "Well, once you're a real architect you'll have people to do that for you." The tiny girl made a duck face and nodded .

"What are you doing right now? Wanna grab lunch?" the close friend asked.

"Wish I could…I'm late for work." It was half true….if she took two hours for lunch the team would surely tear Paris down expecting the worst had happened.

Alex playfully scowled at her and adjusted his horn rimmed glasses. They weren't real, he was just very hipster. "Well maybe we can hang out some other time?" he proffered.

She gave him one more bear hug before she replied. "Take Miles' class this Spring and we'll definitely hang out sometime."

"I'll think about it," he winked.

Before he turned away he graced her with a fleeting smile and a tug at her scarf.

Both grew up in the states, both had families of French descent, both were very much in love… with architecture. Alex was in school for a major in Engineering and a minor in Construction but he'd always been fascinated with the creative aspect. His family was well to do enough that he could afford to take any architecture class he wanted for the pure fun and enjoyment of it. This was the reason he turned out to be in every one of Ariadne's classes during her second term of freshman year. They both quickly caught Professor Miles' eye as students of passion and raw talent. They became his pets and by extension his protégés. Every class project since, he's paired the two together. The two became something like best friends with all the classes; often hanging out during breaks, studying together and the numerous projects they were assigned. That is until the first term of junior year…he'd had to start cracking down on his major and minor and the stress of the extra classes was overbearing. He managed to stay in at least one class with his favorite professor and partner every term, until this past one. They hadn't seen each other at all this term and really when she thought about it hardly at all during the two prior. She missed his face but understood his reasoning. There was never anything romantic between Alex and Ariadne; they were just very much the same.

But to one looking on from the outsider perspective that might not seem the case.

xxxxxx

She gaited briskly through the streets of Paris; she was careful to take two different cabs, walk through the market, take the bus to the stop near the warehouse, another cab two blocks pass the warehouse, and walked through the back lots back to the warehouse. The girl left no room for her boyfriend to follow her. She turned her phone off. Arthur glanced up as she entered, he gave her the ole' up and down to ensure she was ok. So far her face was intact, she wasn't crying and she could walk. He took this as a good sign especially when she smiled as she passed his desk.

It wasn't a real smile.

He stood and joined Eames at the board to voice his suspicions. Ariadne couldn't let Arthur in on this. He was too protective. He was a worry wart. If she even hinted to him that she had a growing conspiracy that Miner had been in her mind, he would go ballistic. Then further, he would blow all Paris to hell if she told him she needed the PASIV to look into her memories and see what's down there. That was something Cobb would do and Arthur might be terribly unsettled. He would insist on accompanying her and Ariadne wasn't sure what she was going to find. And there was no need to put Arthur through a coronary if there really was nothing to worry about, if this was her imagination acting up. If the words her boyfriend had spoken earlier were by coincidence. Which they could be, right? It was settled, then. Eames was the one she should approach about this. He'd be the guy to have no quarries with going behind Arthur's back, stealing the PASIV from his possession, and keeping him in the dark about it all… Eames, it was.

That is unless Eames revealed himself to be just as unsettled.

The two men just mentioned were standing together by the board going over the most beneficial people for Eames to study and copy. Ariadne approached determined to get Eames alone, "Hey, Eames-"

The Brit gave her a smile sweet as honey, "Hello Beautiful, I trust everything turned out alright?"

Crap. He's brought up her situation before she could get him away from the Point Man. She couldn't give herself away now and she very well couldn't pull Eames away to discuss this in private; How conspicuous would that be?Ariadne plastered a sweet smile on her face, "Perfect, actually. I feel so much better."

But Arthur knew her better than that. The smile didn't reach her eyes, her sentence sounded constructed, and she avoided his eye contact. "You're lying."

She finally looked at him, "Well I don't feel better about sending him to limbo but I understand him a little better since we talked about it."

"You talked about it?" Arthur sputtered.

"Not the job! I'm not stupid. The whole architect secret…It's all settled. Everything between us is fine now."

Eames contributed, "Peachy."

Arthur on the other hand scoffed, "Yes, for now."

She looked at him in disbelief, "I'm not as stressed… Can't you just be happy for me?"

"No. But if you'll excuse me, I'll _happily_ step out for my dinner break."

As Arthur stepped away, Eames rolled his eyes. "That Arthur is a piece of work…Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back to himself after he's had his Wheaties."

Ariadne roamed the room with her eyes; Coast clear.

"Eames, he's right. I was lying…Things are far from perfect between me and Oliver. He's hiding something."

Eames looked at her with 'Duh' smeared on his face, "That was a teeny bit obvious darling, but what?"

"I think he's been in my mind. Our relationship seemed normal but looking back a lot doesn't add up. After the Fischer job I couldn't dream. Except when I started dating Miner, I had a few, all when we were together. I thought maybe it was because I was happy or content or the effects from Inception were wearing off. We know this isn't the first time he's dabbled in extraction and lately…I feel like I'm doing what Cobb did."

"That never sounds good."

"Those snippets you saw? I don't consciously remember any of them. I think I've locked something down there and like Mal, they want to push themselves out. I need the PASIV to check it out, I need your help."

The forger was almost at a loss for words. Could they not have a single job go smooth as butter? He wanted to help. For the sake of this mission and for the sake of Ariadne he needed to help. But- "I'm afraid Arthur keeps it under lock and key when he's not here. But perhaps when the lad returns—"

"Arthur needs to stay oblivious; we have to do this before he gets back. Why do you think I lied? Why do you think I came to you? He'd freak. And—and it may be nothing!"

He contemplated for a moment. "I'll help you access the PASIV on one condition."

She questioned with her eyes.

"Someone has to go down there with you. And if not Arthur, I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

The pair shook on it.

And to their luck… he left the PASIV out just under his desk behind the printer. Quickly, Ariadne opened it as Eames drug two lawn chairs into the shadows in the corner of the warehouse. Two veins were pricked and two people faded into the dream world.  
>xxxxxx<p>

Ahhh so next chapter we answer the two big questions: Has Miner done something to Ariadne? And if so, what exactly has he done? I'm so excited for you to read it! :) I would also like to know how you guys feel about the 'sides' to Oliver and Ariadne and how he can control her like that. Hahahaha and I thought the part where I was talking about Alex and Ariadne and I said they were very much in love….with architecture….I thought it would be funny if maybe for second someone was like…damn, how many love interests can Ariadne have? What do you guys think about Alex by the way? Want to see more of him? I know you want to see more of Arthur…haha. The entire story kicks it up a notch after this…I promise some serious A/A soon as well, you guys _must_ be on a little withdrawal…there is a tad in the next chappie ;) Please, please, review.

So excited….


	8. CloserBlank

Tada! Thank you to _Legal-Assassin-006, musicchica10 _and _origamifoxes _as always =) _  
><em>And thank you to _Amelia M_ for reviewing the past three chappies today!

_**Confused about Ariadne's dreams of Oliver?**_** [read this: ] **I understand the confusing nature of it. This story is pretty out of whack, haha, so I'll explain a little before we move on into surely more confusing territory. There is indeed a reason that the memories of Arthur and the snippets of Oliver are different. The memories of Arthur are usually from Arthur's viewpoint (he is the one remembering.) The snippets of Oliver are in Ariadne's mind (you knew that.) I believe I've done about three sections in which Ariadne has these dreams starring Oliver. You may have or may not have caught that each time she dreams, either a detail about what they're wearing or where they are, or even a sentence or two of the conversation is added, so each time her mind is putting more together. I'd hoped it would be portrayed that we as readers were in Ariadne's mind at the moment. The snippets should be just as confusing and vague for us as they would be for Ariadne. She doesn't know whether they're memories or predictions or random crap being thrown around in her mind, just like we don't. It's as if they are new to her. So we know and see as much as she would know and see in her current state of mind. The bit where she was in Oliver's flat and arguing with him was reality. We see a little bit into Oliver's head…he knows he has two sides to his personality and he knows she does as well. Then we see, he knows how to manipulate that in her. If you know of it, relate it to the relationship between Christine and the Phantom in Phantom of the Opera. He knows how to entrance her and pull out different sides to her. The bit where he repeats Mal's words were a tip off to her that maybe he'd been in her mind, seeing as the only person that knew those words were Ariadne. She's going under with Eames to see if any proof can be salvaged or if him somehow saying Mal's words were coincidence. Obviously, she hopes the latter. I hope that makes sense…and I hope I helped make it less confusing and more plausible…we'll see. In later chapters, I also delve into and further explain the manipulation of Miner and Ariadne's relationship. So if you still don't completely got it, it's cool.

**Chapter 8- Closer…Blank.**

Cobb's memory system consisted of an elevator. Ariadne's subconscious was an overachiever…she had two. They seemed to have ended up on Ariadne's version of the Eiffel Tower, though enlarged and lengthened. They would use that elevator system as their transport inside her subconscious. The city lights were glistening in the dark around them, the aroma was sweet and a cool breeze took to grazing by every few seconds. The two only enjoyed the scenery for a brief moment before Ariadne pulled Eames into the right elevator and began to descend. Eames watched the different floors fly by with intrigue; he saw quite a few flashes of a hotel and more than a few flashes of his favorite person to taunt.

The doors opened to an empty office, models scattered around. Boring gray walls and one table in the middle. An Ariadne standing with her back towards the real Ariadne and Eames, dressed in black dress slacks, a white short sleeve button up, a black vest, and her hair braided to the side to keep it out of her face. Miner was standing close to her, giving the onlookers a profile view. He too was dressed up in dress pants and a nice button up, rolled to the sleeves, fedora on his head.  
>xxx<p>

"_Ariadne…" A sing song voice._

"_Miner, stop. I told you I'm not interested in you."_

"_Just one round of drinks, you'll change your mind once you get to know me." _

"_I have work to do."_

_Miner looked put off, "You're an intern. The firm doesn't give a damn."_

"_I give a damn."_

"_You used to go out for drinks with all us guys, what's the difference?"_

_She raised her eyebrow and turned slowly and agitatedly towards him. She held up one finger, "All." She held up another, "Just you." She focused back on her work._

_Oliver groaned, "I don't know why you have to work at this boring-ass place. It's not like you need the money."_

_Ariadne didn't turn, didn't look at him, didn't move, just answered, "And I don't know why you have to follow me around and do what I do."_

"_It's my cover."_

"_Good excuse but it's been a month; No one's trailing us and Moore's already paid. Get out of my freakin life already."_

_Miner just rolled his eyes and left her office.  
>xxx<em>

The audience descended to the next floor and continued watching behind the cage of the elevator was the hallways of her university. A happy Ariadne was rushing off to her class with Professor Miles. She sported skinny jeans, a blue tank top, black blazer and a light blue bandana, hair down and flowy like she preferred. Miner gallivanted up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, giving off a goofy grin. She was plainly annoyed to see him.  
>xxx<p>

"_What are you doing at my school?" Ariadne harshly whispered._

_Oliver was infatuated, "I wanted to learn a little about architecture. You intrigued me."_

"_Is that so?" Short. Curt. Occupied. _

"_Well don't I have to keep a close eye on you in case all fails?" he leaned in and whispered._

"_I've been deserted after a job before, I can do it again."  
>xxx<em>

The real Ariadne glanced at Eames. Guilt. It stung at him even though he didn't feel that very often. He remembered walking off the plane and never giving her a second look…Yeah, yeah he thought lover boy would take care of catching her up to speed about procedures. And he did but that hadn't turned out well, now had it?  
>xxx<p>

"_I have another job for you."_

_For some reason Ariadne remembered pulling him over into the corner of the hallways just under the stairs. Now he had her full attention, interest wholly in every word he said. So this was how he could gain it…? Through dreaming, creation, the awe of a physically impossible spectrum?_

_Professor Miles was an English speaking Professor. Thus, the University hired him to teach architecture to the English speaking foreign exchange students. Being in his wing, the two were surrounded by Americans and Brits. Young and nosy. Ever the cultured woman, Ariadne's family was of French descent and her Grandmother was fluent. She'd been taught this language in the states since she was six._

"_Qu'est ce?" She leaned forward. (What?)_

"_Thomas Claroux. Il possède ce cabinet juridique supérieur d'entaille à Versailles."_

_(He owns that top notch law firm in Versailles.)_

"_Je suis dans." (I'm in.)_

_Oliver's mouth twisted into a sly simper, "Parfait. Rencontrez-nous à l'hôtel LaFontaine" _

_(Perfect. Meet us at the Hotel LaFontaine.)  
>xxx<em>

Inside the elevator, Ariadne was having jolts of recognition. "I remember that name. Claroux?" Her eyes closed and after a flash, the man appeared in the hallways. She peered at him, willing her mind to reveal more to her. "I met him. I built two layers for him."

"I thought you hadn't worked on anything since Inception."

She rubbed the back of her neck and gazed numbly into the scene before them, "Yeah, I thought so too."

She was getting unnerved, some of the students in the hallways turned to look at them. Hesitantly, she pressed the down button and the proceeded. The scene behind the bars of the elevator was the middle of Paris at night. Ariadne and Miner were walking out of a little Shoppe and her arm was jokingly linked through his. The real Ariadne vividly remembered this night. This was no random snippet like the ones she'd been encountering. This was a real, solid memory. It was the night they became an official couple. She recognized the look in her eyes, the way she gazed at him, admiring him. She remembered feeling that way about him. The way she felt about Arthur at a certain point in her life. Had she merely transferred those feelings to someone who would reciprocate?  
>xxx<p>

_Oliver looked down to meet her stare, "What?_

"_Nothing. You just look nice, that's all. I'm a bit intimidated."_

"_Please, you always look nice." He stole a bite from her ice cream cone and she swatted at him._

"_Well, I'm wearing what I wore to work. You changed into a three piece suit for a cheap dinner and ice cream…with me of all people."_

"_And a walk in Paris! I had time and I know you love a man in a suit," He wiggled his eyebrows, "Forgive me if I wanted to impress my best friend."_

_Ariadne swallowed the waffle cone in her mouth to say, "No apology needed…You do look very sexy," she smiled. They always flirted like this. They usually got a kick out of seeing who could make the other feel more awkward but lately it wasn't very awkward. It was pleasurable. The flirting was no longer a joke, it was very real. The two found a green bench and settled into it to finish their sweets. Always the observer of what surrounded her, the architect had to mention how magical the city was at night. She marveled over the twinkling lights, the lit up landmarks, the warm contrast. Could you name a more awe inspiring city? She settled into his side. They made small talk of the firm, school, Miles, her family, their future._

_Their future…_

"_Honestly? No. I can't exactly picture my life without you. But you're—we're just…we're headed in separate directions. I honestly can't say for sure that five years from we'll still be best friends on an ice cream bench."  
>xxx<br>_xxxxxx

Arthur was a very healthy eater…a habit his mother instilled into him since birth what with organic baby food and salad with every meal. His research on Pinney was nearly complete; a few highlighter marks and marginal notes for show and he could focus on knocking out info on Miner. This fact combined with the former influenced his decision to pick up a sandwich and salad from the deli in the market just across the street. This was a route he took routinely, one that took him fifteen minutes roundtrip at the maximum. A certain forger and architect failed to not only remember but calculate this when they'd managed to finally get under.

When he entered their office-esque sanctuary the last thing he expected to see was Ariadne and Eames hooked up to the PASIV in the shadows of Cobb's old corner. Especially when Eames' level was nowhere near finished on the model and they'd been under twice already that day. Curiosity got the better of the point man. Something, he chuckled, that normally only got to the Architect. He wheeled an office chair around, found a spare link and connected himself into their dream.

Eiffel Tower. No Eames or Ariadne to be found. Two elevators, the floor they were visiting was highlighted at the top. Gotcha. Arthur enclosed himself in the second elevator and traveled down to see what they were up to.

He saw a memory.  
>xxxxxx<p>

"_You don't think we'll make the long haul?" he sounded hurt._

"_Everyone leaves Oliver. It's only a matter of time."_

"_But I'm not everyone…I'm not _him_." _

_Ariadne's heart stopped, "I don't know who you're talking about."_

"_I'm talking about whoever hurt you. Just because he did, doesn't mean everyone else will. Doesn't mean I will."_

"_You can't be sure of that…" The girl wrapped herself in her coat._

"_But I can. I'd do anything for you." She remembered feeling a wave of calm and surge of adrenaline. Feelings that became a pattern when he would say things like that. _

"_I know. You're a great friend." She was visibly trying to clear her mind of the man he'd mentioned._

_He threw their cones away and pursued the conversation, "He hurt you insufferably, didn't he?"  
>xxx<br>_Arthur had a powerful inkling that he was who they were talking about. He swallowed, gripped the bars and stepped closer. He hung on their every word. He'd wondered how she took his departure. He'd been struggling to make heads or tails about her feelings for him. This was a gateway into her thoughts._  
>xxx<em>

_Ariadne started to rub her temples and her face was scrunched, "Please, don't make me talk about it. He was so-I was wrong about him…and I was stupid and…I took everything the wrong way. I thought we were—I don't know but I was wrong, I made a fool out of myself and I'm scared of getting hurt again. "_

"_Ok, no more then. I don't like seeing you upset."_

_She rested her elbow on the bench arm and then rested her chin on her palm. She was starting to tear up._

"_Hey," she wouldn't look at him, "Ari...you know I care about you a lot. I know I'm just a project partner and silly guy friend to you."_

_She sighed and looked further away from him._

"_But I'm here for you, right beside you to offer my shoulder. No one can hurt you while I'm around. Let me do what I can to help protect you." He put his hand on her free one. _

_This was when he caught her attention, "Just say you'll care for me no matter what. Keep my mind off of everything. I need you to be around because you _want_ to. Promise me that what you're saying isn't just idle chit chat or toying with my feelings. That's all I really need from you." She looked down at her lap and he inched closer._

"_Let me be your escape. Let me be the one to," he pulled her hair back, "take care of you."_

_Ariadne turned her head away again, pondering, "All I want is to forget. Live in a world with no more lies and bishops and dreams." Oliver quirked his eyebrow…he felt rejection and began to pull away when she turned back to him and turned her hand under his to entwine them, "And you. I want you always beside me. Always….looking at me like that."_

"_Then say you trust me, that anywhere you go you'll let me come with you."_

"_Oliver, you—you've never given me reason to doubt your feelings for me. I-I trust you completely. But it—it's just ,it'd ease my mind to hear you say-never mind." _

"_What?"_

"_Nothing." She avoided his eyes. She was embarrassed to ask…but he prompted her. He nudged her and caressed her cheek the look in her eyes changed. Glazed over, entranced as he continued to speak, "We both know that's not true. What do you want me to say? I'll more than prove what you want."_

"_It's too soon."_

_He traced her jawline and all trace of the Ariadne that Eames and Arthur knew vanished, "What's something he never said?"  
>xxx<em>

Arthur tensed his jaw and wrung his hands against the bars of the elevator cage.  
>xxx<p>

"_Say you love me."  
><em>xxx

That familiar feeling of regret slid down Arthur's throat and filled his stomach. That voice came back, reminding him of the airport, Say you love her. Oliver's words pecked at him. He was guilty. In LA he gave her a downpour of endearment and tenderness and never backed it with phrases of clear affirmation of his feelings and intentions towards her. And lately he kept telling himself over and over how he missed her and regretted their fallout and wanted her back…but he hadn't acted on any of it. He'd been cold, stoic, distant, and professional. It's not that Arthur didn't love Ariadne. Far from it. It's not that he just didn't want to tell her he loved her. It should be easy. But there was a barrier in Arthur's mind. One that through years of seeing his best friend in agony, linked love to fatality. For him, saying those words was signing her death warrant. It would kill him to say it. Yet, it was killing him not to say it. He'd wanted to say it on more than one occasion during the blissful weeks in LA but he'd swallowed it and pushed it down. He'd wanted to talk and make things right with her and tell her he loved her since he and Eames landed in Paris. But he'd swallowed and pushed it down. Every day he swallowed it and pushed it down. If someone else, someone who couldn't nearly care more for her than Arthur, could so easily say it then he should be able to. He should. It was a war between head and heart. A war between his happiness and her safety. A war to keep her fate from becoming Mal's. This was a memory; he was sure he had no control over it but he couldn't help from screaming in his head, 'Don't say it.' He prayed Miner hadn't done what Arthur failed to do.  
>xxx<p>

"_You know I do."  
>xxx<em>

Thank God.  
>xxx<p>

_Her face fell but she wouldn't let it overcome her. It was a trivial matter. He'd technically said it. She wrapped her coat tighter as his control over her faded. Oliver didn't drop it, though. He took both hands and stood her up to him. He rubbed his thumbs against her shoulder and then leant down to her ear to whisper intimately, "Je suis en amour avec vous. Ont été depuis notre première rencontre. (I'm in love with you. Have been since we first met.) I promise." _

_Then they shared their first kiss. It was slow and gentle, something the Oliver today wouldn't seem capable of. When he broke away his smile was irrepressible. Their eyes met and she blushed and looked down. He bent down and kissed her again, picking her up and twirling her around. She laughed into his kiss. _

"_I'll make you forget him…"He smiled._

"_Just-Love me. That's all I'll ever ask from you."_

_Ariadne faded away again as she melted into him.  
>xxx<em>

Eames was engrossed, he watched as if it were a movie. Ariadne first blushed furiously at giving Eames privy to that intimate memory. Second, rolled her eyes at him; he was too nosy for his own good. Then third, sighed wistfully at how simple things seemed back then and pressed the button to go down.

Arthur on the other hand, tried his best to unclench his jaw and tear his eyes away from this moment. He just watched the exact second the woman he loved fell in love with someone else. His eyes closed and he swallowed. He'd consciously given her up in that airport. He knew that. He needed to man up and take it. The only way he could detach was to turn robotic again. Lock those bubbling emotions bubbling away. Open your eyes, Arthur. Release the bars. Straighten your suit, Arthur. Pull it together, compose yourself. Blank expression, Arthur. Press the next button. His finger, controlled and steady, pressed the button to follow his coworkers down. He was not looking forward to discovering which memory awaited him.

Morning light, she was walking the streets of Paris when she bumped into a familiar face. The star of these memories.  
>xxx<p>

"_Boo." His smile was charming. Devoid of the characteristic obnoxious tone._

_Ariadne surprisingly smiled warmly at him, "Oh, hi." It was like she recognized him but was not expecting his presence at all._

"_Sorry, I missed class yesterday, I was moving into my new flat."_

_She let a humor induced sigh escape her, "It's cool. We didn't do much."_

"_What'd we get on the project?"_

"_Ninety-Seven. You, uh…" She started chuckling, "You forgot to round out the front archway."_

"_It was like…four in the morning. And if you'd helped…"_

"_I'm sorry I passed out on you, ok? But you can't rely on me to round the archways every project," she teased._

_Oliver nodded, he was amused. "Would you forgive me those three points if I bought you some coffee this fine morning?"_

"_I think I might…I'm never one to turn down a French Vanilla frappe chino."_

_The man beamed and proffered his arm, "Shall we?"_

"_We shall," and Ariadne took it.  
>xxx<em>

The next level was inside an abandoned church in the outskirts of Germany; the building had been gutted and filled with desks and boards. On the board set up in the middle of the office space were two pictures. Tacked to one was the name Maxwell Thorpe, and tacked to the other Julianne Moore. The building was empty save for the two stars of this adventure, Ariadne and Oliver.  
>xxx<p>

"_Just one date."_

"_No."_

"_It could be here."_

"_Again, no."_

_His face emanated disbelief, he tried to shirk it off by laughing, "I don't think you understand. You know how many women would swim in thumbtacks for a chance at a date with me?"_

"_I could guess how many would be shallow enough to feel that way but it'd be a colossal waste of time. Because the point is I'm not one of them." She smiled curtly and walked to the opposite side of her desk, focusing on gluing a dead end in._

"_Ok, this playing hard-to-get thing is getting really old. I've asked you about six times…"_

"_Eight. And I'm not playing anything; you just can't take a hint."_

_Now Oliver was exasperated, "What is your _deal_?"_

"_You're just not my type."_

"_You have lady parts. I'm your type."_

"_Charming," she was fluent in sarcasm, "But. Not. Mine."_

_He ran his hands through his hair, "Care to clarify why not?"_

_Ariadne fought not to roll her eyes…and lost the battle. She heaved a sigh and started in, "You might want to get comfortable… You're the farthest thing from a gentleman, you say you're _so_ into me but from our conversations could really care less about what I think or what I like, you're pompous and overbearing, your sense of humor is provocative and immature… and worse so than Eames…"  
>xxx<em>

Ariadne peeked at Eames and shrugged, "If it helps, I don't remember saying that."  
>xxx<p>

"_You're shady, secretive, careless, chivalry is obviously dead to you, oblivious to detail and it wouldn't kill you to wear a suit. Maybe gel your unruly hair, it's a wonder you see anything." She turned to focus on her models again when she saw his two arms on either side of the table and felt his body pressed into her back slightly. _

"_Give me a try, I'm not _that_ bad."_

"_Not interested, Miner. Your oh so suave attempts are never gonna work."_

_Oliver put his mouth to her ear and said,  
>xxx<em>

Arthur froze. Swallowed. His thoughts went reeling…  
>Those words, the Fischer job, the second level, the hotel, the lobby, the kiss, the Architect. Ariadne. Ariadne. Ariadne…<em>Your<em> moment.  
>xxx<p>

"_It's worth a shot, isn't it?"_

_Ariadne froze. Swallowed. Her thoughts went reeling…  
>The two hands on either side of her, those words, the Fischer Job, the second level, the hotel, the lobby, the kiss, the Point Man. Arthur. Arthur. Arthur…<em>His _moment. Forget him. Forget all that. _

_I can't. _

_Try._

"_Go away." She pushed Oliver off and disappeared somewhere into the church.  
>xxx<em>

"Dearest, for the life of me I can't make any sense of all this."

"I think it's going out of order. I think my mind is just filling the levels with the memories as I subconsciously remember them. I'm slowly remembering more and more about our relationship…there are two distinct patterns. In the memories that I know are memories, I always adore him. In the scenes I don't remember, I'm repulsed by him. I think he's utterly repugnant. Obviously we've done dream share work together. Yet, I'm still confused. I still don't know how to connect the two."

Eames looked at the bottom button…he was reluctant to push it but it was now or never, they needed to finish this as soon as possible so that Arthur would be none the wiser upon his return. The elevator creaked as it came to a halt. It was the roof of her apartment, she was in track shorts, a t shirt, and with a bun on the top of her head. She was thinking of ideas for her latest school project. She smiled dreamily, she was halfway paying attention to her surroundings and halfway engulfed in her imagination.

They heard footsteps. Ariadne gasped and caused Eames to look at her questioningly. "School, the firm, the proximity of his flat…none of it is coincidence. We don't magically have all that in we worked on those jobs…he was-"

xxx  
><em>There were two or three shadowed figures on the roof now and one crept towards Ariadne, something clenched in their hand. Closer…closer…she was aware of nothing. She stared into the landscape, mentally placing her creation there. Closer…Her mind overflowed with dimensions and domes and molding an-<br>__xxx_

"Eames, He's a point man."  
>xxx<p>

_Blank.  
><em>xxx

I can only imagine you guys thought I was drunk when I wrote this. Hopefully you actually enjoyed this chapter. And OF COURSE Arthur would stumble in while they were watching that memory of the park. He has impeccable timing, doesn't he? There was some onesided A/A, not necessarily contact but…there will be some A/A convos in the chapter of next. Once this whole question of Miner and Ari is out of the way, the lovely A/A memories and romantic tension shall return. I'm eagerly awaiting your thoughts just as you (hopefully you do) eagerly await the next update.  
>Parting is such sweet sorrow.<br>(But reviewing helps soften the blow.)


	9. Arthumb and AriThumbne

Okie doke, for starters… Go back and read **Chapter 8: CloserBlank** if you haven't already read it or this won't make that much sense. I think fanfiction is having some glitches…? Because I uploaded Chapter 8 yesterday at the usual time and then re-uploaded it again and it never showed that I had on the site. At least for me. And usually I get a notification that I've updated and I didn't get one. But it's there. So I don't know, just in case it glitched for you too and you didn't know I updated yesterday, go back a chappie. :)

Thank you's for: _CanYouKeepASecret25, Legal-Assassin-006, origamifoxes and Laura M. _

**Chapter 9- Arthumb and Arithumbne.**

_Instantly, she collapsed.  
>xxx<br>_She remembered the feeling of grimy hands touching her. She remembered the feeling of soft material covering her nose and mouth. She remembered the smell; sterilizing, sweet, overpowering. She remembered the surge of panic, the struggle of suffocation, the silence of her scream, and the warm rush of black filling her being. She remembered this all too vividly. Eames looked to check on her, she was clearly getting upset, he needed to get her back up. Before he could even mention it she'd opened the iron elevator cage and followed the swarm of men that carried her body inside. Eames was right behind her, and unbeknownst to them Arthur was just behind him._  
><em>xxx

They were careful not to move a thing, they wore gloves, they laid her carefully on her bed. They hustled and bustled around making room for all four of the men on the floor. The one that crept up on her sat on the bed, "You'll thank me for this."He then took her wrist and stuck the IV in, careful to use the same puncture hole she'd always used since the Inception job. The rest of the men did the same after he barked orders to them.

"_I want you to extract everything about relationships, attraction and all the things she's inspired and captivated by. I want to know her desires, her weaknesses, her deepest, darkest secrets. And I want you to lock away all prior memories of me, everything affiliated with the Moore and Claroux jobs. No traces…I'll be under in a second."_

xxx

"Ariadne, what are you doing?" Eames chastised.

"I need to know who's behind that mask."

"I think you know Ariadne…"

She ignored him and walked through the room to the figure on the bed. At first he was confused because the girl standing in front of him was exactly like the girl sleeping in front of him. Projections didn't like to be confused but this was a projection of Oliver so he instantly relaxed when she took his head in her hands and brushed them across his face. Then she ripped off the ski mask and her stomach dropped. Her assumption was right…or she subconsciously believed that Oliver was this person anyway but she didn't have the time to make up her mind. He pushed her across the room and she fell back on her elbows. "Damn you!" It was reacting how Oliver would, should he find out what she's done. That she didn't trust him. The way she really saw Miner was coming out in this projection and Eames wasn't a big fan.

"Is this what you wanted to see? That I'm the one who extracted you! You whore!"

He towered over her, bent down, pulled her to her feet roughly and slapped her. "This what you think of me? Well congrats. Look in your safe for proof. You're damn right about it."

He laughed at the look of terror on her face, "You should know firsthand…fear can turn to love. You've already learned. You're always looking past the monster I am and seeing the man you want me to be...Arthur."

He returned to his post and the scene continued like they weren't there.  
>xxx<p>

The highest form of betrayal. She'd trusted this man with her mind, her feelings and her life. Ariadne had opened up and let him in. She'd believed every word he told her. She'd shared long nights, rainy days, college cram sessions, cups of coffee, tender kisses, whispered nothings, laughs, sweatpants, slow dances, play wrestle matches. She'd told him some of her secrets and never known he already knew them. He knew everything about her, he'd extracted it all. She'd been extracted. **Shock.**

She'd been extracted? He knew he should've called and checked up on her after the job. At the very least after the six months were up. But no, he'd been lazy and preoccupied. He'd taken information from Cobb who had only heard by ear through Miles. He'd prodded and teased Arthur and pried what little he could out of the Point Man. He could've warned her about this man, he could've picked up on this earlier. He could've called. He lived in London! Not far at all…he could've visited. He should've. He couldn't have saved her this revelation or heartbreak but he could've softened it or quickened it. **Guilt.**

She'd been extracted! Why the hell had he just walked away from her? Why'd he push her away from him? He wanted to protect her? She was safer with him! This was his fault. He pushed her into those jobs, he pushed her into Miner's arms, into becoming vulnerable to extraction! He knew he should've gone to Paris and looked after her later. He should've bitten the bullet four months ago and trailed her to make sure she was all right, that he didn't put them both through heartache for nothing. But he didn't! He didn't want to see her and instantly feel regret. He didn't want to torture himself with watching her from a distance; hiding from her when all he wanted was to have her undivided attention. He didn't want to put himself through that. He was selfish! He was stupid. **Anger.**

Ariadne wasn't taking this well. She stood in the middle of her room finding it easier to stare at herself unconsciously being broke into if she was open mouthed. Eames cautiously approached her and gently took her wrist, "Ari, I think we should go."

Her subconscious projection of Miner whipped his attention around, "What is he doing here?"

"I'm helping her understand…" Eames tried to calmly pull Ariadne back towards him.

"No. Him." He pointed behind them, the pair turned around.

Ariadne's eyes widened the size of saucers, how much had he seen? Heard? Was he a projection, or did the real Arthur follow them? "Arthur?"

"I told you I wanted you to forget!"

"I tried!" She yelled back at the projection.

Oliver took that familiar knife out of his pocket and made his way towards a stunned, unmovable Ariadne. Eames was done with slow, tranquil and delicate. He grabbed Ariadne's arm and dragged her backwards, finally picking her up and racing to the elevator. He shoved her in, dove in himself and slammed the gates closed. Pressing the up button over and over, whilst backing her into the corner and shielding her from the projection's attempts. He could hear the other gate closing as they ascended and hoped it was Arthur. He had his hand on his gun in case he was wrong.

He wasn't. Arthur made it back to the surface of the Eiffel only seconds after Eames and Ariadne, he was livid. "What do you two think you're doing? You know how freaking dangerous this is? Eames you should freaking know be-"

"Not right now, Arthur!" Eames yelled back, nodding to Ari who was pacing back and forth by the railing. Arthur sighed and recoiled.

Eames approached her as if she were a ticking time bomb, one that would implode if he so much as brushed one of her hairs. She kept pacing, "I'm so sick of lies in relationships. Can I not just have one where I know what's going on?" He wasn't sure whether she was talking to him or herself. Not until she turned to him, blinking back wet eyes, swallowing and trying her best to look angry and not hurt. She stared Eames down like that too long to make him comfortable and then she came at him. His first instinct was to flinch away, she seemed in a hostile mindset towards all men and he was expecting a hit. But Ariadne wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him like he was her father. Like her personal protector and teddy bear. Like Eames would fix it all. Eames looked around uncomfortably, awkwardly holding his arms out and away from the girl. She needed a hug. The forger slowly closed his arms around her form and patted her back, "There, there."

Arthur watched, feeling out of place. He'd wanted to hold her, too. Instead, he walked to the railing and looked out onto the city she'd created. Before he knew it, Eames had approached. "Shocker, ain't it?" Arthur met his comment with mute annoyance. "She doesn't have the best luck with Point Men does she?"

Arthur finally turned to him, "Eames, don't joke with her about this. It's not funny."

"I'm only trying to lighten the mood, Hitler."

"Do you know how this must feel for her?"

"Do you? I believe, I'm the one who watched it all with her. I am the one comforting her over there. What are you doing?"

"I-"

"Besides making her feel guilty for coming down here and embarrassed for your condescending ass to have seen."

She could hear them bickering…There was at least another minute on the timer up there. Ariadne figured that and she wasn't about to wait it out here trapped with Eames and Arthur. She wanted OUT. NOW. So she climbed over the railing and hurled herself off the tower. The two men started, "Ariad—Shit!"  
>xxxxxx<p>

She awoke with a fire. A fire of hurt, anger and determination in her eyes. A burning in her stomach and throat, trying to swallow back the lump of tears forming. The architect ripped the IV out and threw the lead as far away from her as possible. She flew to the other side of the room, the long back wall of the warehouse, discarding her jacket and shoving things out of her way in the process. Her throat ached but that traitor would not get a single tear out of her even if it meant losing function of her esophagus. Arthur woke first, then Eames. They took their IV's out with just as much speed but with more care than the Architect. Eames urged the Point Man to give her time, give her a few moments by herself to cool off and let it sink in. But once he heard the repeated banging on the warehouse wall that concept seemed irrelevant. Arthur made his way to her following the trail of knocked over coffee cups, folders, and her jacket. She was ramming her back into the back wall over and over and over letting out frustrated grunts. She was enraged with herself for letting this happen even though it wasn't her fault. Still, she thought she could beat whatever she was feeling out of her. Her voice increased, she let profanities slip louder and louder. He tried to quell her actions, tried to soothe her, he tried to physically calm her down, "Ariadne. Ariadne, stop. Ariadne, Ariadne!"

Finally her actions suspended and she quieted; she slid to the floor and let her body go limp. "Ariadne…"

"Please don't say anything. I _know_. You were right…"

"That doesn't mean I'm happy I was. I would never wish this on you."

"Well aren't you a saint?" Her voice was melancholy, sarcastic. Never wish this on you? This was how she felt after LA. He'd made her feel this first.

Arthur slid down the wall to sit next to her.  
>xxxxxx<p>

_Arthur slid down the wall to sit next to her. _

"_On the job, you struck me as a patient person."_

_She sighed. Impatiently. "Normally I am, but normally I'm not in the same building complex as Aldo Rossi. I bet Professor Miles is here somewhere…"_

_Arthur chuckled and handed her the book he'd purchased for her while she waited. She kissed his cheek for getting her the copy (because she'd left hers in Paris) and then peered around the corner at the front of the line. Still not moving…she glared at the people standing in front of them in line. It was two boys joking about how old this Aldo guy was. _

"_I don't understand why everyone and their grandmother and their grandmother's best friend are here anyways. I bet half of these people don't even know who he is. They've never read Architecture of the City…they just want his signature so they can sell it on eBay." _

"_You never know…"_

_Still haven't moved. She leaned forward and peered farther down again. "What is taking so long?" _

_Arthur followed her look and read the sign she was clearly overlooking, "He's on a break."_

_She whined like a little kid, "Arthur, make him come back for me."_

_He grinned mock sympathetically, "I would if I could."_  
>xxxxxx<p>

He took the matter gently into his hands, "Look I know how hard this is for you to take. I know how much it must hurt."

She rolled her eyes in doubt, "No you don't. When have you ever been hurt, Arthur? You don't feel anything."

He must put up a good façade. He'd been hurt several times. When Dom decided to walk out on their partnership and never look back (though he could understand why), When he was blamed for not knowing Fischer's subconscious was trained, When the first person she looked at when she woke up from Inception was Cobb, When he made that decision to abandon the 'us' they became, When she crumpled the sticker he bought her, When she hadn't noticed him standing in the auditorium, When he'd seen her and Miner dancing together, When she'd hugged Eames with more zeal and excitement, When she'd stood up for Oliver against Arthur, watching her give herself to Oliver down in her memories and just now.

"You can dish it out because if you were in the opposite position…you wouldn't feel the retribution.  
>xxxxxx<p>

_Ariadne dramatically dropped rested her head on his shoulder. Arthur smiled to himself and rested his head on hers. He was fond of the whispies of hers that tickled his cheek. He felt her trace his hand with her fingertip and then favor his thumb. Then he felt something foreign…a pen tip? He looked down and saw her drawing on her own thumb as well. He picked up his thumb to judge her handiwork and found two dotted eyes and a curvy smile. Never keeping her artistry simple, she also drew neatly parted hair and a bowtie. "What are you doing?"_

"_Passing time." Ariadne didn't look up at him. She was drawing a little triangle for her scarf. Satisfied, she turned her thumb and let it smile at Arthur. _

_Arthur snorted and shook his head at her silliness. She pressed her thumb against his, "Aw, look, they're kissing."_

"_They are. I'm a bit jealous, actually."_

"_You want a kiss too?" She simpered and Arthur leaned closer._  
>xxxxxx<p>

That was a dig. How was he supposed to sit here and comfort her about Oliver's betrayal? He wanted to kill their mark for hurting her when he'd done the same. In a way, he was no better. Unless he fixed it…he could fix it. Say you love her. You're so close…She's silent. You have this chance. But she's vulnerable, she's down, she's not stable. You don't want it to seem as if you were taking advantage of her and pouncing on the rebound. You don't want to be the rebound…But if Oliver was just a rebound from Arthur…then…he opened his mouth to spark the conversation. He went to initiate the talk they'd so needed to have, he went to apologize, to work things out. The first syllable hadn't formed on his lips when -"I have to go to him."

He'd lost the perfect opportunity.  
>xxxxxx<p>

_She picked up his thumb and kissed it instead. "There you go Arthumb." She smiled at Arthur and put hers in front of him, "Your turn." _

_He leaned even closer, seductively, "I'm not kissing your _thumb._"_  
>xxxxxx<p>

"I have to end this right now before he plays any more mind games with me." Her spirit was picking up.

"What about the job?"

"It was different when I didn't know…but I can't keep up this semblance of a relationship even for the little time we have left. I can't take the constant calls, the urgent meetings, the questions, the lies. I can't look at him like I used to and I refuse to let him make me feel things I shouldn't feel," She started to stand. Her act was coming back together. Eames, who'd been eavesdropping, took this as a good sign; his nerves were finally beginning to rest. Ariadne picked her jacket off the floor and swung it on. Arthur promised himself something. He would talk to her, he would right this before the week was over. Once she had things settled with Miner, he would do what should've already been done. He would apologize. He would. But before she left-  
>xxxxxx<p>

_Ariadne faked a pout and lowered her thumb dejectedly, picking the other one up and holding it in front of him. This one had a frown, "You made AriThumbne sad." _

_He rolled his eyes, kissed her thumb and then kissed her sweet, psychotic sounding lips.  
>xxxxxx<em>

"Ariadne—"

"What?"

He wanted to tell her to be careful, to watch out for herself, stay safe. He wanted to offer his accompaniment, his protection, his gun at least. He wanted to trail her and make sure nothing happened_. _

The airport haunted him._ "Because I'm a toddler right? I need to be followed, I need to have a knight in shining armor if something happens…I'm capable of taking care of myself, Arthur." _

He wanted to have his eye on Miner's head and his finger ready to pull the trigger. He wanted to stop her from leaving. He wanted to convince her to let him go instead. To let him and Eames blow Oliver's brain out.

"_And the next time Cobb or ANYONE asks you to look after me, I would appreciate it if you didn't. Because I refuse. I REFUSE to be coddled and followed and looked after. ESPECIALLY by you."_

But he was being selfish again. That's not what she wanted to hear so he said something else, "Don't blow our cover."

She slung her messenger bag over her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll make it sound good. I'll just tell him we need a break…"

Or something along those lines…  
>xxxxxx<p>

"_Our kisses must be magic." She teased_

"_Why's that?" He smiled into her._

"_Well…The line finally moved…"  
><em>xxxxxx

There you go. Hope the Ari/Arthur contact sufficed for now! If you think about it, their kisses really are magic. One peck in the movie led to a huge shipping fandom. :) I enjoyed writing Ariadne and Eames in this chapter and the last. Their relationship is like brother/sister, uncle/niece and best friends all rolled into one. Oooooo…Miner's in trouble….haha.

Arthumband AriThumbne want you to use them to press the review button. Just saying.


	10. Involuntary Realization

Welcome! I'm so overjoyed at the response from Chapter 9. How could I EVER deny you guys an update, with all those kind words sent this way. Like really, thank you so much to: _julye, origamifoxes, Begasauras, Legal-Assassin-006, Emma, CanYouKeepASecret25,Amelia M (x2 lol), Greece and Kaitlyn. _And _you_ alerters and faves! There's really nothing else to say except I hope you enjoy this chapter as well; particularly the latter part of the **Defiance** section. ;) Don't skip ahead, now.

**Chapter 10- Involuntary Realization.**

Blurry eyes.  
>Shouts through the wall. Pleading. More shouts. Crash.<br>Strange, the lovely young man next door was always so quiet. And the sweet little thing that always visited him was so demure. Cotton balls in ears….Silence. Back to a peaceful sleep.  
>xxxxxx<p>

Ariadne had taken a cab to Oliver's house and pounded on his door; she made quite the ruckus despite her size. Miner swore he was going to shoot whoever was bothering him at this time of night. Imagine his utter shock when he opened the door to his fuming girlfriend, "Ariadne?"

She pushed passed him and let herself in. Her eyes scanned the room for anything he didn't have time to hide; there was nothing lying out. "How could you think I wouldn't guess?"

"What?" He'd closed the front door and turned skeptically towards her.

"You didn't think I'd find out?"

It took a second to process, "Oh no…" He muttered under his breath.

"You didn't _think_ that with all the dream sharing my job requires that some snippets wouldn't just seep through?"

"What snippets?"

"The snippets of memories you locked in the basement of my mind, asshole! How could you do that to me?"

"I- You're confused!" He stumbled on his words.

"Don't give me that, Miner." She was cornering him into his kitchen, "I remember! Moore? Claroux? You're a point man! We've worked together before!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

It came through gritted teeth, "Oliver…one more lie and I swear…," her fists were clenching and unclenching.

"Ok! I did it…but you have to understand I was head over heels and you didn't give a shit!"

"And that was _my_ business! You had no right to change that for your own selfish gain!" She spat.

"Ok. But after seeing how much I've changed, after feeling that way about me, after knowing what it's like to be together, would you change it?" Miner put his hands on her shoulders but she shrugged them off.

"Yes! Because I don't know if I feel this way because my feelings about you actually changed or because you changed them! You can't stand there and tell me how much you care about me. If you really did, you would've respected my feelings and left me alone!"

"Ari…" Oliver went to caress her cheek and she swatted him away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She reamed.

"I just wanted a new first impression! Anyone would've done it!" His face was becoming flustered, he was running his hands through his hair. They'd had disagreements but he'd never seen Ariadne this upset with him; anytime she came close, he just switched on the hopelessly charming bit and she was back around his finger. Not this time.

"I wouldn't have! _Arthur_ wouldn't have!"

He was no longer flustered. He was no longer worried, panicky, unsure and pleading. This caused Miner's rage to boil over, he pulled at his hair, "Again! With Arthur!"

"Arthur," He threw a glass at the wall, "Arthur," threw his phone, "Arthur," kicked over a chair, "Arthur!" He picked up a plate and threw it across the room like a frisbee. Ariadne flinched at his every move. "I wish I could just get in there and squish him out of your brain!"

"Surprised you haven't tried that already…guess it's your next mission, huh? Call me over here to watch a movie and nap? Put something in my drink? Or maybe you'll do what you did the first time and just put a rag of chloroform over my face!" She picked up her own glass and threw it, letting it shatter in the sink and not caring about the shards brushing past her.

They glared daggers at each other. Both with minor cuts, red faces and rigid stances. He figured if he kept it up long enough (and he could go on for ages) that she would be the one to cave and cower first. She wouldn't want this fight to taint the pristine relationship she wanted everyone to see. She would apologize. She would back down.

"I'm sorry, Oliver."  
>Of course you are. Now make it up with me.<p>

"I can't do this anymore. We're over." Ariadne broke it to him as she made her way back to the front door.  
>Weren't expecting that were you, Oliver?<p>

It was graveling time. If they broke up, after the job she'd never speak to him again. And all those ties he'd forged with her, all of those memories he managed to create, all of the hard work and gratification of owning her would be lost. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't accept it. If she managed to get away after the job then he would track her down. His obsession would not taper.

"Wait! Wait, Ari…I'm so sorry. I'm sorry! I screwed up, I know I did. I'm stupid…please forgive me. I just—I love you- No one else feels this strongly about you, I guarantee. Please. I just did it because I'm so in love with you."

There he goes again. That word always rolled off his tongue effortlessly. He used that three letter phrase like it was bubblegum, until it was tired and flavorless. He kept chewing. Somehow, though, it always sounds like a song in Ariadne's head. He knew how to get to her; through the two things she craved and wanted most. Pure creation and love. Oliver was truly a passionate person (not to be confused with _com_passionate), he expressed himself vigorously and arduously. Thus, it was easy for him to display all the feelings Arthur hid, to say all the things Arthur silenced within himself. Oliver had a power over Ariadne. He was not her first boyfriend…oh no, Ariadne had a few boyfriends throughout high school. But he could be considered her first serious relationship, the first 'I love you' stating relationship, her first passionate relationship (one that had been stated official and her and Arthur had not been). The more Ariadne thought about him though, the more she realized that their relationship was based on lust; on her starvation for the understanding of what lovers have. Thing is, Arthur had this same power over her and even more so. He could smirk at her and make her knees weak; if he'd just choose to say that one phrase that Oliver chose to use so much she'd be eternally happy. All of these mind games she played with herself about forgetting him and replacing him, she could just give up on. But Arthur wouldn't. So every time Oliver says it she strains to hear it in Arthur's voice, to believe it's his and every time she almost can. _That_ was Miner's power. She'd never said that phrase back…she couldn't bring herself to. She'd tried many times but she always failed. Was that Arthur's problem?

"There is one way you can make it up to me."

"Anything." He stepped closer.

"Go to Tokyo. Set up the preliminaries with the airline as planned and stop calling me."

"But—"

"I need a break, Oliver." She was careful not to use 'Miner', "I'm super stressed trying to do the best job I can and we don't have much time left so I'm cramming. I'm tired. The firm is on my back, Professor Miles is worried…I have a lot on my plate and mind and our problems aren't helping. Give me five days to chill and think about how this can work."

"A whole week!"

"That's all I'm asking, Oliver. You'll see me on the job and after, maybe, we can go back to how we were. But I need to focus on this job for both our sakes, ok? I need time to let what you did sink in and cool off about it."

Or something like that…

"Whatever you say, I guess," he kissed her and then opened the door for her, "I love you…"  
>There he goes again.<br>xxxxxx

The next day felt lightened. **Relief.  
><strong>The weight was lifted off her shoulders. No more pretending, no more hiding, no more regret, no more doubt and guilt. There was no more worry or secrets; she knew he'd been in her mind, she knew who he was. She knew what she wanted—no—had to do.

**Relief.  
><strong>The weight was lifted off his shoulders. No more worrying, no more jealousy. The architect walked through the door calm and lighthearted (the first time since the start of this job.) It was nice to see her smile again, to see her unburdened by her phone and her guilt and her commitment again. She wasn't tense, she was determined. She had a fire in her eyes again instead of coldness and regret. She could complete this job with a clean conscious. And maybe she could forgive him…and maybe it was too much to hope for but maybe she'd give him another chance. That is, when he could manage to get her alone and talk this out.  
>xxxxxx<br>_Relief.  
>She sighed, "Thank God." <em>

"_Why?"_

"_If you'd kept tickling me, I would've peed my pants."_

_He lifted his eyebrow. "Like this?" He attacked her again, squeezing that ticklish spot above her knee._

"_Arthur!" She tried to get away but where is there to go in the back of a cab?  
>xxxxxx<em>

**Disbelief.  
><strong>Was she really doing this? This close to the execution date? With so much on the line? True, she brought a guarantee of Miner going under but she brought many, many, many complications with that. As the main extractor, the leader of this team, one of his tasks was ensuring as much safety and control on the job as possible. Could she handle all of this? Could she keep control of her temper and emotions? Would she compromise the situation? Would she compromise the team? Herself? Then again this war was against someone who personally and purposefully betrayed her. Lied to her. Hurt her. She had every right to go into Miner's mind. But should she be doing it on the job? He knew the entire team would back her up on this. He would try to help right this wrong for her. After all, if you messed with one of his teammates, you messed with him. And you were messing with the wrong man.  
>xxxxxx<p>

_Disbelief.  
>Arthur and tattoo? Tattoo and Arthur? How was that even possible. "A tattoo?" She was too excited about this. <em>

_He chortled and tried to hush her, like someone he knew would hear. "It was not the brightest period of my life. I was a stupid teenager and someone dared me to 'live a little.'"_

"_Is it like a dragon or something?" Her eyes were wide and curious. _

_The Point Man loosened his tie, unbuttoned the top few buttons and showed her the area below his collarbone. Just under the collarbone was a tattoo no bigger than an inch wide or long. "What?" she was blown, "A fleur de lis? That's so…French."_

"_Well…the fleur de lis was common in many a coat of arms. Coats of Arms are said to be the symbol of chivalry. Boring, I know."_

_Her closed lip smile was sweet. She shook her head, "That's way better than a dragon."  
>xxxxxx <em>

He scratched his head, "Ariadne we're too close to the job to change up everything now."

"Not everything. Just two levels, and just rearranging a few things. I can guarantee Miner will go in if I do."

"I don't know…we go under in 5 days." Keener ran his fingers across his stubble.

"I can do it. I can pull some all-nighters. Keener, trust me."

The leader shifted his stance and made eye contact with Eames, the team was eager to learn what they were conversing about. "I do…if the rest of the team is onboard then go for it."

He addressed the other three men, "Guys. Meeting. Ariadne and I have something to run by you."

**Admiration.  
><strong>He was always awestruck by Ariadne. She intimidated him. He was intelligent and nerdy himself, he was logical and well versed. But she was just on another level. Ariadne had that creative side going for her, she was arduous and confident. He certainly couldn't assert himself like that; he was too timid. He hid behind his test tubes and compounds but she came alive around those models and in the dreams. He wouldn't be as quick to throw himself into this if he were in her place. Then again, he would probably never be in her place; not many people are hopelessly attracted to chemists.  
>xxxxxx<p>

_Admiration.  
>They were late for their reservation and the restaurant was very strict about that. As to be expected, Arthur was doing all he could to get them in anyways. Ariadne told him it didn't matter, she could eat a hamburger, she had no problems with the drive-thru. He'd argued that she'd talked about craving mash potatoes earlier and they served the best in LA. Arthur was in the corner persuading the host to find them a seat. She took the opportunity to admire him. His stance: Upright, one hand in his pocket, one gesturing. No swaying because there was no nervousness. Head titled for emphasis and approachability. His smile: Warm, respectful. He was so sure of himself. He seemed so relaxed and yet she knew he was calculating just what to say and what purpose it would serve. Then his eyes were on her, a smile gleaming within them. Arthur motioned for her to follow him and the host to their table. He was so damn good at persuasion.<br>xxxxxx_

**Worry.  
><strong>He was skeptic about this. Sure he was impressed-this tiny thing was bloody daring—but sometimes she proved to be too daring. She was so eager and innocent that she overlooked things. Sometimes she failed to realize the danger in such tasks as sharing a dream with her psycho obsessed stalker ex-boyfriend. It always slipped the team's mind that Ariadne had been three layers, even four, deep. She'd performed inception brilliantly, made it in and out of limbo without a hitch and was the sole one responsible for making Cobb face Mal. She looked out for the team as much as they looked out for her. If the Architect really wanted to do this, he couldn't tell her no. He'd just be extra protective the minute they landed in Tokyo and maybe beat the seven shades of shit out of that mark. Or maybe be nice and leave that to the stick in the mud.  
>xxxxxx<p>

_Worry.  
>Upon answering her door, her face was red, her eyes were puffy and there were tears streaming down everywhere. Arthur felt an immense gradient of commotion inside him. An empathy and concern. A sadness to rival her own. "What's wrong?" He inspected her background for a sign of the cause and came up dry. She tittered through the droplets, "Everything… I'm watching Titanic, it's devastatingly good."<br>xxxxxx_

**Defiance.  
><strong>She was not going anywhere near this man again. And she was definitely not going to thrust herself into his mind and give him easy access into hers. He would by no means, by any chance, on any occasion agree to this.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Arthur!" Ariadne countered.

"Come on Arthur boy, the majority of us are willing to give it a go." The forger backed her up.

Arthur turned to face her, "Ariadne, this is _shared_ dreaming. I realize you want to mess with his head just like he messed with yours but you're opening yourself up to him again in the process. I'm not letting you go through that a second time." Eames rolled his eyes. Arthur thought as if he was the only one against this. They all were but they were all for the good of the mission and what Ariadne wanted. It was a two for one deal.

"Unfortunately it's not solely your choice. What- you don't think I'm capable? "

He sighed, "No—you're more than capable."

She shook her head and looked at him with both annoyance and confusion. Her hands found themselves in a 'what?' position. He continued, "But this is a delicate matter," He glared at the other men, "We're using you as bait."

"Keener?" She looked for reinforcement.

"Arthur. When we first signed her on we had planned for her to go under with us. The only reason it's set the way it is now is because she refused." He looked sternly at him.

"None of us knew much about Miner then."

"We would've figured it out eventually and be in the same situation."

Eames jumped in, "We've been toying on ways to persuade Miner into being a tourist on the job. It's sure fire if she goes under. And how to extract his secrets and send him to limbo before he catches on? Ariadne is the perfect distraction."

"He'll never see it coming," Yusuf added.

Arthur set his jaw and looked away for a second. The team waited…he turned back to her and locked his eyes into hers. He noticed something. On her cheekbone, a red slice no bigger than the width of your pinkie's fingernail. Immediately his thumb was brushing it, "Why do you have a cut there?"

Ariadne pushed his hand down to his side, "We were throwing glass," matter of factly, "can you come back to the matter at hand, please?"

He anchored her head in one hand and used his other to take hold of her face and turn it to get a closer look at the cut. The rest of the team could garner the distress in his voice, "He threw glass in your face?"

Ariadne didn't answer when all at once she became aware of a great too many things. One, that Keener was now surely assessing the cut as well judging from the intent stare on her and not at her. Two, Yusuf and Eames were snickering at them. Three, that this had gone way out of conversation context. Four, her lips were touching Arthur's skin for the first time in 7 months. She hadn't expected her entire body to tingle, or her lips burn to put pressure on the patch of skin in front of them. She wasn't prepared for the sensation their breath mixing in the air would send resonating to her eardrums. He still smelled like leather and peppermint and it made her lightheaded. She avoided eye contact with the entire team and tried her hardest not to look too affected by his closeness. His softness…now is not the time. She covered it up well: Rolled her eyes, "Oh my God…," swatted his hands off, "This is getting nowhere," and defiantly walking towards her desk, "I'm going under."

He caught her wrist and spun her around, "You understand the risks?"

"Yes." Independent. Strong. Stubborn. She had to focus on sounding indifferent, set in her ways, like a Point. She had to focus because she was still reeling from the contact and her wrist was on fire. She had to focus because she wanted to him to set fire to her lips as well.

Stern. Compromising. "You understand all the work that needs to be done to do this?"

"Yes." Emphatic. To remind her brain that this was about work, not his touch, not his eyes, not his everything.

He paused, swallowed, "You'll be careful." It was more of a request than a question. She didn't need to answer. He let go and walked away, "Let's get to work."

She closed her eyes and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She could relax without his attention; let her mind breathe and sort out thoughts, slow her pulse. Ariadne had worn herself out with the turmoil of involuntary realization: Absence, indeed, makes the heart grow fonder.  
>xxxxxx<p>

They settled on this plan: Arthur insisted on going deeper with Keener, Miner, and Ariadne. So Arthur's level would now be Eames'. And Keener's level would now be Ariadne's. She would have to redesign both those levels and Keener wanted it done in three days' time, giving them two days to drill the plan. They would carry out each level as previously ordained. On the secret level they would continue with the fake death and what not of Pinney and then Ariadne would distract Miner in the "city" while Keener extracted the necessary info. Keener would then send the signal for Arthur to gun Miner down and send him to limbo.

If only things would be that easy.  
>xxxxxx<p>

Ahhh…so now we see our little Ari is struggling with this A/A tension too. How do you feel bout that? The next chapter is Arthur/Ariadne centric. =)

Reviews, " indeed, make the heart grow fonder," of the update button. Haha, until next time, lovelies!


	11. That Sweet and Sour

Ello friends. I do not own Inception. Just sappy ideas. Hahaha. So this is technically a very Ari/Art-y chapter but it's not my best or favorite so bear with me. Thanks to: _Legal-Assassin-006, julye, Cerisabeth, Amelia M, musicchia10, Sakura Potter (_btdubs Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps is perfect ;)) and _origamifoxes._

And…go.

**Chapter 11- That Sweet and Sour.**

Ariadne yawned and rubbed her eye. For the past hour she could do nothing but stare at the model in front of her. She needed to add a few more twists to the maze, finish the details, rework the Penrose staircase and that was just on Eames' level. She needed to finish her own. She'd been going at it for 2 days straight, usually pulling all nighters with maybe a two hour nap around 3 pm; her mind was fried and she still pushed herself to continue. It was roughly 5:38 and Yusuf, Eames, and Keener had left for dinner and drinks and would return around eight. She was truly struggling…her fingers were red and indented from gripping the graphite for so long. She picked up her sketch pad only to have it removed out of her palms. She turned to glare at the culprit, the only other person at the warehouse. That damned Arthur.

"Time to take a break."

Ariadne went for her pad, "I'll take one when I'm done."

"You need to rest your mind and eat." His voice took on a doctoral tone.

"I_ need _to finish these levels."

Arthur sighed, she was always so persistent. Too stubborn when she put her mind to it. "A short break won't deny you that. Now, come on. You've been glued to this table and you won't eat anything we bring in."

She defensively scoffed, "That's because I've usually already eaten!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Ari, a spoonful of peanut butter isn't a meal."

There was no comeback for that one. Arthur was right; it was his job to be right all the time, she just didn't want to give in and admit it. She avoided his knowing gaze and turned to pick up her carver. "No, you don't." Arthur moved it out of her line of reach.

Ariadne jutted her hip to the right and put her hands on her hips, clearly agitated. Next came a bribe, "If I went and bought you some Chinese take-out, would you take a 2 hour break when I get back?"

This seemed to have struck a chord with the hardheaded architect, "Thirty minutes."

Arthur looked offended by the suggestion, "An hour and a half."

"Forty-five minutes," She barked.

"An hour. That's as low as I'm going and you can't start counting time until I bring the food."

Ariadne scowled playfully, "Don't forget the Lo Mein."

The point man graced her with a triumphant smirk, grabbed his suit jacket and headed out the door, "Wouldn't dream of it."  
>xxxxxx<p>

"Times up!"

There wasn't much accomplished in the 20 minutes it took the point man to track down a yummy Chinese restaurant that offered takeout. Thus, she wasn't happy when he'd waltzed in the door. (Well only half unhappy.) The food smelled sinfully delicious and she couldn't wait to get her hands on it. Of course she wasn't going to let that show. "Back so soon?" She mocked.

The girl joined him in the center of the warehouse where all the lawn chairs were set up and took a seat beside him. He handed her a big brown bag to unload and started on one himself. Admittedly, he couldn't keep his dimples from appearing when he heard her excited squeal over what he managed to bring. Lo Mein, Eggrolls, Sweet and Sour Chicken and her favorite, Crab and Cheese Wontons. In his bag were the sauces, fried rice and fried dumplings. Complete with two large liters of freshly brewed iced green tea. This buffet was possibly the best thing she'd ever witnessed and her façade of reluctance could no longer stay intact. She couldn't pretend he had to force her to eat this. "Oh my God, Arthur…this is the best meal I've ever had."

The man beside her chuckled and handed her a paper plate. Ariadne continued with her excitement fueled babbling, "You know you're lucky I love Chinese food or I would've never agreed to this 'break' thing you speak of." She used finger quotations for the 'break' part.

"Why do you think I suggested it? I know it's your weakness."

"Tis true, King Arthur." She teased.

Their eyes met. The strange sensation of déjà vu polluted the air…so she broke the eye contact swiftly. She was against repeating what had happened to her brain the other night. They didn't bring up the reason they knew these things but Arthur remembered it well. How could he forget? How could he even try? That night was permanently etched in his memory. LA. Week 3, Day 1.  
>xxxxxx<p>

"_To be honest, I've never really had Chinese."_

"_What?" She deadpanned at him._

"_I didn't care for it as a kid so I refused to eat it. I haven't tried it since the age of 7."_

_Ariadne liked hearing about Arthur's past. She could imagine a little seven year old Arthur. Probably wearing khaki pants, a tucked in polo, polished shoes and hair slicked back. She decided against the glasses in her vision of the young point man. "Well what do you think of it now?"_

"_I suppose it's ok…" He bit into an eggroll, "it's pretty good."_

_She raised her eyebrows at him, "'Ok'? 'Pretty good'? Who are you? Chinese food is my weakness! I could eat it every day and never get sick of it."_

"_Weakness, huh? I'll keep that in mind." His grin grew mischievous._

"_That's not fair! You know my kryptonite and I don't know yours…"_

_Arthur challenged, "Guess it."_

"_Suits?"_

"_Do I prefer them? Yes. But they're not my weakness, necessarily." He took a sip of his green tea._

_Ariadne narrowed her eyes in perception and ruffled his hair, "Hair gel."_

"_Not exactly." Arthur stopped everything to run his hand through his hair and bring uniformity back to it. "Think… Chinese food used to repulse me…and now I'm eating it without complaint."_

_Not a clue in her, "Chopsticks? Hotel rooms?"_

"_It's someone that I really enjoy spending time with."_

_Ariadne belly laughed, "Eames, then? Definitely." _

_The point man found no humor in the mention of the Forger. If anything the man was the bane of his existence, "Hell no."_

"_Oh my God…" the Parisian's eyes widened, "it's the take-out delivery boy, isn't it? You did spend longer than necessary at the door with him." Ariadne's eyes were sparkling with mischief. "I don't blame you. He _was_ very sexy in his kimono thing …and those cute pointy slippers…"_

"_Ha…Ha…on the contrary." He wiped his the corner of his mouth with a napkin. He was a wonder, he even made simple things like that look distinguished. "I believe I have a soft spot for young Parisian architects."_

"_Hmm…I'm a young Parisian architect…" _

_Arthur cocked his head to the side and gave a small infatuated smile, "Imagine that." _

_Blushing, Ariadne tried to make light of it, "Well that's very nice to know." Now it was her turn to use the mischievous grin. "Where for art thou Wontons, dearest Arthur?"_

"_Oh please don't talk like that."_

"_Why shan't I, your grace? Another-ith weakness, I suppose-ith?" Sly simpers were exchanged as he handed her the box of delicacies. _

"_My mother insisted I join Renaissance Club in Middle School. You know, King Arthur? The myth was my mother's inspiration for my name. To make a long story short, I was required to wear tights and had a horrible, horrible experience. The Shakespearian language doesn't give me the warm and fuzzies."_

"_I'm sorry, all I heard was tights." She teased.  
>xxxxxx<em>

"How are you feeling?"

She paused mid-chew, swallowed, "Good. I think if I keep working at this rate, the levels will definitely be ready."

Arthur nodded approvingly but then added, "Good. But how are _you? _Not your models." He stuck a fork of rice in his mouth and waited a couple minutes while she paused, looking for the appropriate answer.

"Adjusting."

"Anything I can help with?"

Ariadne shook her head, "It's all mental. A few nightmares. Sometimes, I randomly hear his voice in my head...it's getting better."

The Point Man pulled an extra wonton out of the bag and put in on her plate, "Well, I'm here. If you get unsettled, you want somone to talk to about it...if you need another voice in your head to drown him out," he managed a tightlipped smile, "I'm here." It was a start...

"I'll be ok." She picked up the wonton and began to pick it apart. He accepted it and nodded, choosing to look down and attend to his lo mein.

He felt her hand on his shoulder, "Thank you."

He looked up and she continued, "It's meant a lot to me that you haven't been cocky or judgemental since I found out. And I know you're not a big fan of the idea but you're supporting me in going under with you guys."

"I know I seem overbearing and I know I'm not the only one that cares. The whole team worries about your wellbeing. I just," Ariadne put her food down and listened steadily, "I see you come in with bruises and cuts everyday. I don't want to see any more. You get cut...I feel like I get cut."

She smiled, no teeth, but it was a smile. She continued eating, nodding her head, "It's ok. I feel the same." Afterthought, "About all you boys."

He enjoyed the food even more than the last time. Chinese food would always remind him of her; that's why in the 7 months of no contact, he frequently ate at Mr. Cho's in downtown London, China Star in Chinatown, NYC, and Le Chow Thyme in Paris. This tiny brunette had a very specific way of eating her Chinese. The rice with a fork, the Lo Mein with chopsticks, the egg rolls with hands, and the wontons she would pick apart into triangles. She ate the dumplings like chicken nuggets and dumped the actual chicken in a severe amount of that sweet and sour sauce.

That sweet and sour sauce…tasted sweet on her... Back to that night.  
>xxxxxx<p>

_They were sitting on the floor in his hotel room. It had been pouring all day and the rain had ruined their plans. They decided to hang out and watch tv and brought up piles of pamphlets from the lobby. He hated Chinese. But when he saw the way her eyes lit up, the way she licked her lips, he couldn't deny her of it. If that's what Ariadne wanted, then that's what Ariadne got. He had ordered everything she couldn't decide between and there they sat; the girl cross legged, the guy using his bent up legs as a table. He was in his same ole' wardrobe minus the vest and jacket for now, but her wardrobe slightly varied. He remembers the dark skinny skins, the Moldy Peaches t-shirt, the baby yellow and light orange paisley scarf and her hair in a knot on top of her head. In the heat of the moment, namely her anticipation to stuff her face, she'd made a mess of herself. Amused, he whispered, "Ari."_

"_What?" The aforementioned mocked his whisper._

"_You have some sweet and sour on your face."_

_Her eyes widened with slight embarrassment, "Where?" She hastily picked up her napkin. Arthur was so tidy and well kempt…she must look like a hog. She had to have looked like she slathered it on…_

_He came closer, "Right here," and Arthur kissed it off of her cheek._

_Ariadne smiled sheepishly, "Arthur!" and she playfully pushed him off, laughing._

_The point man just smirked and leaned in again, "And here…" He kissed the right side of her chin, "And here" and near her nose on her right cheek, "You're a mess, aren't you?", then the left corner of her mouth. _

_She coyly narrowed her eyes at him as he remained in his spot, inches from her face, expecting something sweet. She'd give him sour. She went back to picking apart her Wonton, licking her lips, the tease. He retreated back to his seat, poker face. He wasn't going to leave it at that, so he picked up the cup of sweet and sour and pursed his lips into it, to cover them with the sticky substance._

"_Ariadne, is there anything on my face?"_

_The girl turned her attention to him and raised her eyebrows at the sight, "No…no I don't see anything."_

_She was getting used to this lighthearted, almost normal, almost human Point Man. This Arthur was even more, for lack of a better word, amazing, than the one she'd initially met. _

_Arthur didn't leave even the minutest clue of a smirk. No trace of any humor or flirtatious nature. "Any sauce you should take care of? Return the favor?" Only the gleam in his eyes betrayed him._

"_Not at all." She feigned innocence and returned to her beloved wonton. _

"_Shame, cause it's all over _your_ face again."_

_She lifted her hand to feel her face and looked at him, "No it's not."_

_The reddish sauce dripped from his chin as he raised an eyebrow. Her Wonton laid forgotten for the next five minutes.  
>xxxxxx<em>

Arthur shook his head in an attempt to physically shake the memory from his mind. Ariadne didn't seem to think anything of this dinner, of the sweet and sour, of the parallels. He hated it. He hated it because he shouldn't either; He was supposed to be all business, emotionless. Clean cut and straight forward. This was all Cobb's fault. The entire team, bar Ariadne could sense his interest in her from the get go. His interest turned to infatuation after their shared kiss in the dream. Eames teased him all the time; Cobb gave him warning looks here and there and heck even Yusuf wiggled his eyebrows at Arthur. They all knew. He could've curbed his attraction, he could've gotten over her and immersed himself into job after job without too much thought about her. Yet Cobb picked him to trail her in LA, he had to pick him. Then again Arthur could've played it cool when he accidentally bumped into her that first day. He could've kept things completely platonic, simple. But he couldn't. In the moment, face to face with her smiling like that he couldn't walk away…he couldn't do anything but ask her to lunch and the rest was history.  
>xxxxxx<p>

LA Week 1. Day 7.

_She was inside some yogurt bar; Ariadne must really love yogurt because she frequented there. In the week he'd been watching her she had visited at least once, if not twice, a day. So far, Arthur couldn't sense anything abnormal in the interactions she'd had with a couple strangers and no one else seemed to be following them. She gave him a profile view, sitting at one of those obnoxiously quirky table sets. She looked over her shoulder in his direction; she wouldn't see him…he was hiding behind a newspaper a little ways down the sidewalk. Ariadne's style was anything but girly, it was feminine but more artsy than anything…But if she thought that would hide the delicacy and poise of her features then she was sorely mistaken. Ariadne had porcelain smooth, creamy white skin. On looking close enough, you could spot the lightest of freckles sprinkled across. She had a slender little nose, big curious hazel/brown eyes hidden beneath a curtain of long lashes and the sweetest mouth you'd ever saw. Her lips were naturally pinkish and full as opposed to the Botox induced lips that walked the streets of LA. Very rarely did she put her hair up or grease it with product. She tended to let her brown curls frame her face on their own. Effortless beauty. Today, though, a little effort had amplified her effortless features and made it impossible for Arthur to keep focus. It was nothing spectacular; She wore a simple, comfortable, black tank dress, a rustic red scarf, and modest heels. Vintage black oxford heels, very Ariadne. Her hair was twisted back on both sides. She looked sophisticated and put together. The woman must bring artistry to everything she touches. Arthur folded his paper and stared down into his coffee; If Eames could hear his thoughts he'd never let him live it down. She was just a woman. Just a coworker. A lovely looking coworker…but a coworker none the less. He'd met quite a few women in the extraction business. Quite a few of them were very beautiful, quite a few of them too smart for their own good. None were like her, though, as cliché as it sounded. She was the epitome of Arthur's taste. Every characteristic he'd uncovered belonged on the list of things he found attractive in women. He chastised himself. Arthur… It was a 2 month job, you barely know her. But you'd like to. You've shared your subconscious, it was a lot of time spent together. You taught her everything you know. Yes, but it was necessary to the job…_

"_Arthur?"_

_His head snapped up. But she was just in that yogurt bar how was she already outside? How had he missed that? How long had he been staring into his coffee? "Hello."_

_This was not planned…he'd been too careless! Cobb was going to kill him…but that thought seemed less prevalent with the way her eyes lit up._

_She was beaming,"You're still in town? Oh crap, I shouldn't be talking to you, huh?"_

"_It's fine. We met on the plane. I had some things to wrap up from the job."_

_She didn't know what else to say but her feet were stuck to the ground. She couldn't bring herself to nod and walk away. Ariadne rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet and took a sudden interest in a café across the street, adjusting her scarf out of nervous habit.. Without a filter, the thought briefly ran through his mind: how sophisticated would the skin underneath look? His professional side tried to win him back and shook the idea from his mind so he followed her eyes to her shoes. "Heels?" he smirked._

"_I saw a show at the Hollywood Bowl…" He knew that, he sat 22 rows behind her. "…I wanted to dress appropriately." She nervously added. He was glad she made such a choice._

_He didn't know what possessed him to ask…maybe the way her hair twisted back and revealed the most of her skin he'd seen. Maybe it was the hypnotizing way her lashes grazed her cheeks as she blinked nervously down at her outfit. Maybe it was because the feeling of her looking at him and being aware of his presence was so addicting that he dreaded reverting back to ogling from the shadows but the words came out like vomit before he could stop them. "Ariadne, would you do me the honor of agreeing to my offer?"_

"_What offer?" _

"_Treating my coworker to lunch?"_

_She nodded, a small smile creeping its way onto her lips, "I could eat."_

_He should've known he was a goner.  
>xxxxxx<em>

"Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"Are you ok? We were having a nice conversation and you just kind of spaced out." She was suspicious.

He gulped, "No, I'm fine."

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"  
>xxxxxx<p>

_Flashes.  
>Her laugh sounded like bells. He couldn't contain the smile. His suit was shamelessly stained sticky red. Her face was covered in splotches of it. The carpet underneath them was scratchy. Her hair was in the soy sauce. They both tasted like Chinese.<br>_

xxxxxx

"No. Sorry, spacing out."

"What? And you say_ I_ need a break…thanks for dinner." It was a polite smile. She picked up what trash she saw, discarded it in the bin and headed to her worktable. The dinner was reminiscent of one they'd shared a long time ago. Flashes struck her in intervals and sitting across from him, their knees touching, voided her mind of much else. Perhaps thrusting herself into her work would speed time up and the rest of the team would return. Being alone with him again was both awkward and thrilling, there were no lesser of the two evils. The best she could do was stick to her table and pray those feelings she'd felt the other day wouldn't start screaming at her. They'd had a friendly conversation. Their friendship from Inception had at least been mended. She could (should) leave it at that.  
>xxxxxx<p>

Here we go Arthur. Now or never. Arthur decided he was through with these games, with hiding inside his head, with wondering if she even remembered a speck of their time together. How and when he managed to find speakers is a mystery but somehow an mp3 ended up hooked up to them and a song filled the room …that song was filled with so many emotions for Arthur. Nostalgia, adoration, sadness, regret, longing, jealousy, hope, disappointment. If he had trouble finding the words, maybe the song could help guide him.

_Maybe I didn't treat you quite as good as I should have.  
>xxxxxx<em>

Music? Ariadne felt in her pocket for the familiar weight of her totem. Reality?

She turned and looked at Arthur bewildered. The ideas running through her head as she perceived the lyrics of the first sentence made the moment unbearable. She felt a rush of nervousness, confusion and anxiety. Not here, not now. She turned to ignore him, to shut the sound of the piano out of earshot and instead heard the sound of his footsteps coming closer.  
>xxxxxx<p>

Woot. Thanks for reading :) Reviews make friends. I promise. The next chapter is an Arthur/Ariadne doooooooozy. One of my faves. Confrontation, tension, angst…It's happening folks. For a little hint at where the next chapter might go…the song Arthur plays is on my profile.


	12. I Can't

Alrighty, thanks to _julye, Legal-Assassin-006, Sakura Potter and musicchica10!  
><em> 

**Chapter 12 -I Can't.**

It was time to muster courage and approach her. Arthur came up behind her and stole the pad out of her hands; Ariadne turned around flustered, excuse ready, "Arthur, I've got to finish these."

"You will."

"We agreed on an hour." Ariadne glanced at the sketchbook in his hand.

"We did and you owe me five minutes. You know how I am about details." He joked.

_Little things I should have said and done, I just never took the time._

The Parisian deflected his humor, "Turn that off."

He tossed her sketchpad aside and stepped closer, "Remember when we danced on the rooftop that one time?"

"It was a long time ago." She was becoming susceptible to those tingles again. The gravitational pull inside her that wanted to step closer to him as well. Smell the peppermint, feel his hot breath, run her hands along his suit. Her attempt to make them go away was to walk around to the opposite side of the desk and simulate engrossment in her models. Arthur put his hands on the table and fixated his eyes on hers, he opened his mouth and then closed it. Damn. He took a deep breath, opened his mouth and pushed the words out of him. "I miss you."

"That's stupid. I'm right here."

The Point Man swallowed the doubt and protests and walked around to stand in front of her again, "You know what I mean."

_And I guess I never told you 'I'm so happy that you're mine.'_

Ariadne pinched the bridge of her nose, "Shut up and turn that off."

"You owe me three minutes." She gave him a look and twisted her body to pick up her pencil.

Her hands were ablaze. When Arthur ran his fingertips down her forearms, the pencil fell to the floor. She wasn't meeting his gaze, so he judged her reaction. Her body had tensed, she was trying to control her breaths while she watched their hands. Intertwining. Every movement and brush felt like sharp knives. Her skin soft, calloused from drawing and creating. He brought their hands up and rested her other on his shoulder. The material of his suit was smooth, crisp, his. Shivers ran down their spines when he wrapped his hand around her waist and brought her nearer. The feeling foreign, because of lost time, but natural. Her eyes settled on his at last when he started swaying. _"Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died." _He sang along, meaning the words in every respect. She didn't look away abruptly, she didn't push him away, she didn't yell at him to turn it off like he'd worried she would. Rather, he felt her body relax. The corners of Arthur's mouth twisted up and-He kissed her unexpectedly. It was tender and light as if he might break her and much to Arthur's delight, she deepened the kiss. It was everything he remembered. Feeling thunderstruck, windless, harmonious. "I've died a little every day that I haven't kissed you," he sighed and bestowed a couple more soft, sweet pecks. Reveling in her again. Electrified.

And then she pushed him off. "I can't do this."

His face fell in confusion; His stomach dropped. He couldn't go without that again.

Ariadne walked over and turned the music off, "I'm not letting this happen."

"What? Miner's not going to find out. Even if he did…I'd like to see him challenge me."

Her eyes narrowed at Arthur, "This isn't about _him_…"

"Then what is it about? You seemed fine two seconds ago."

"You! You're forcing me to remember. All I've wanted, all I've tried to do for the past 7 months is to just forget you and everything that ever happened between us. I was doing just fine until you and Eames had to come screw everything up!"

"Why would you want to forget?" He was serious as a heartbeat.

"You told me to! You think I want keep looking back on those two weeks? Especially when the memory that's most vivid is the one when you practically shoved me onto the plane."

Arthur reached for her wrist, "Ariadne, I never meant to hurt you."

"Oh really?" she sarcastically asked.

"You have to understand…we were getting too close."

She walked away from him and stalked over to Yusuf's desk, "And whose fault was that? You were the one who made reservations and bought tickets and called me every morning. You were the one who suggested we spend every day together. You made me have feelings for you. You're the one that initiated our attachment. Don't try to blame it on me, Arthur. It was _MY_ heart that got broken."

"I know. Ari, I didn't want to put you on that plane but what we were doing was dangerous. The slightest hint of attachment is collateral for anyone to use against you." He followed .

"Didn't you know that before you dragged me into it?"

He gazed apologetically, "I couldn't help it."

"But you could help it when it was time to get rid of me."

He breathed out emphatically, "You know I cared about you. You know those feelings weren't artificial. But it's difficult to put your feelings on the line in this business."

He was using his point man face. It infuriated Ariadne; she wanted to prick him with her words, make him finally feel something, change his damn expression, anything. "Miner does it. It's easy for _him_. It flows out of him like a damn waterfall! Not every Point has to be a _TIN_ man."

That did it.

"I thought this wasn't about him! Ari, I didn't want us to end up like Cobb and Mal! You understand me?"

"Why do you have to compare us to them? Why can't we just be Arthur and Ariadne!" They were full-fledged screaming at each other now.

He'd kept his distance and was now briskly walking to stand close to her again. To put across the importance of his next reason, "Look. I could care less about the risks for _myself_, I could care less if_ I _become a Cobb, hopelessly following wherever you lead. I could care less about _my_ sanity, _my_ reality, limbo…but I don't want that for _you! _I don't want you dead! I don't want you to be a Mal. I don't want your family and friends to lose you forever because of this damn job. The only way I saw to prevent that was-All these _damn_ rules! God, Ariadne, give me a second chance." Arthur's voice taking on a raspy, strained tone.

"If that's the case, if this is so dangerous why are you trying to change my mind? Why are you doing this to me again?" Her voice cracked.

"Because I can't live without you. I can't do this anymore. "

"That's a lot of talk Arthur. And why does it matter if I want to forget? You'll just do what you always do and wake up in the morning to pretend nothing ever happened." Ariadne started to stalk away from him but he again caught her wrist.

"No. Not this time," his head titled and his entire stance and demeanor changed. His gaze softened, "I miss you. I miss what we had. I miss your laugh, I miss your coy smirks, your teasing, the way you looked at me. I miss your skin, I miss your kisses, I miss the smell of your hair, I even miss your damn thumbs. I hate thinking about you sharing all that with Miner. It makes me seethe to think that the way you felt about me is the way you feel about him."

That's what was egging this on…? Jealousy? "Don't think about it." She spat out.

"I _can't_," Arthur explained through gritted teeth, "I'm good at the whole distant, all business point man façade but… You consume my thoughts. Ever since we came for you, ever since I first saw Miner touch you, I've wanted to kill him. Ari, I was stupid. I was yours, I swear. But I wanted to protect you…I wanted to save you from something you wanted to have anyway. I gave you up only to turn around and see you risk the same things with someone else. If you're going to risk prison and limbo and death and there's nothing I can do about it then I want it to be with me and not some half assed crook. I've thought about you and LA every day. Ari…"

"You can't-you can't just come in here and profess whatever random crap this is. Not after the way you treated me. Ok, maybe you thought you had good reason. Why didn't you just tell me? Why unnecessarily rip me apart? What was I supposed to think Arthur? I'm honestly confused, was I just supposed to take our time as messing around? Why the sudden change in the attitude? Why _now_, out of the blue are you filled with regret? Who do you think you are?"

"Ariad—" He rested his hands on the desk on either side of her.

"And a handshake?" Eames said that handshake would cost him, "Seven months? I greet you with open arms and mind and you offer me a _handshake_? I just wanted us to be good friends again. It hurt…but I was so happy to see you and you've been nothing but condescending, quick tempered- "

Arthur couldn't resist himself and closed the space between them to ease his agony. Her words were stabbing him in the gut and he needed her warmth. He'd forgotten how addicted he was to it. He needed this. He needed them to be together again. The thought of her rejection was unfathomable. Ariadne herself couldn't help but feel the tingling sensation from her head to her toes. She couldn't help but let her stinging words die into his mouth and melt into his arms. She couldn't help but to deepen the kiss, even if only slightly. She wanted this kiss. She wanted him back but it was more complicated than this. This time, Ariadne pulled away reluctantly, had trouble removing herself. Her feelings were fighting wars with each other. She couldn't deny the feelings for him that never went away but she couldn't ignore the memories of coming back to Paris heartbroken…hating him.

"I'm sorry," He placed feather light kisses on the bruises from her cab experience. All purple and healing. They spoke in whispers from here.

Each touch was insufferably wonderful, "Arthur, please stop," She implored, "I _can't_."

"But you_ want_ to…" It was half a question and half an urge.

"I don't know what I want right now." In truth, she wanted nothing more. "My life has been turned upside down too many times to count since you came back to Paris. I finally know what's going on in my head and what I need to do. I need to prepare myself for seeing Miner again, for putting myself out there as his bait."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, forcing him to hear her side out. "Throwing my feelings for you into the mix would screw all of that up. I can't trust either of our feelings, I can't afford to."

"Try…" He placed a soft kiss on her lips again, willing her to give in. Everything in Ariadne ached to turn back time.

She warned, having to peel herself away first, "Arthur…you don't just get to get me back."

Arthur rested his forehead against hers. "What can I do? How high do you want me jump? What bridge do I need to build? Tell me what mountain I need to move. Who do I have to shoot for another chance?"

Ariadne removed her forehead from his and caressed the side of his face apologetically, "We had our chance, Arthur, and you threw it away."

Arthur started shaking his head, he didn't want to hear this. He couldn't hear this. "I wouldn't take it back for anything. But.,," her voice cracked.

"No—Ar-"

"The people we are now, the circumstances we're in, don't allow us another chance. I'm sorry." She dropped her hand and tried to get around him. To end this torture.

Arthur blocked her, grabbed her arms. His eyes were stinging. His whole body feeling like it would crumble beneath him. "Just tell me what you want," He pleaded, "_Anything_, Ari, you can have it." His teeth grinded, the bridge of his nose resting in the dip of hers. "What do you want?" Arthur yearned to be closer. A centimeter from her lips wasn't close enough. He dared to brush his lips against hers to persuade her they she needed this as much as he did. She turned her head before he could kiss her again.

All those words. The Parisian had the Point Man practically on his knees…but it wasn't enough. She didn't want him to do anything. She want him to say it. He knew it. She knew he it. If he said it, there was no force, human or divine that could make her resist his proposal. Yet, he still couldn't bring himself to say what Miner had repeated to her nearly a million times. It shouldn't be so hard for him. She shouldn't have to ask. She wouldn't. He should know that all she ever wanted from him was his love. Apparently he didn't love her, he couldn't love her, maybe he was incapable. But Ariadne told herself she'd already been too lenient. In LA, she let her guard down. She'd let her infatuation from the job take over and lead her to a point of no return. Maybe she took his humor and his playfulness for flirtation. Maybe she took his gazes and dimples for adoration. Maybe she took the hand holding, the kissing, the dancing…it didn't mean anything. Sure, he might have been attracted to her but he was obviously just starved for female attention. She'd fallen for it and he hadn't caught her; She wasn't about to hit cold ground again. This proclamation was out of jealousy, not devotion. Or he'd have said it. Those three words. Three little words that he knew she wanted to hear from him. Apparently he didn't want her back enough. He'd broken her heart a second time.

Her eyes were full of water that threatened to overflow, "You shouldn't have to ask," it was broken.

She distanced herself from him. Not just in terms of their location but she was creating a wall. He could feel it brick by brick. The tunnel was closing in, opportunity fading fast. His last hope to seal the deal…

SAY YOU LOVE HER. No, her safety. Her safety is more important.  
>SAY YOU LOVE HER. Think about Cobb and Mal. They were in this position. Cobb didn't have the strength to deny her. Don't make his mistake.<br>SAY YOU LOVE HER. You want Ariadne dead? You want this pain magnified beyond imagination?  
>SAY IT. Don't be weak, Arthur. Don't be selfish, Arthur. You love her? Then don't kill her, Arthur.<br>_Quick, give me a kiss. They're still watching us. Yeah, IT WAS WORTH A SHOT._

"Ariadne-"

Arthur, don't. don't. don't. don't.

"I lo-" He was so close. His words were drowned out by her own.

"I just want to finish this level and get some sleep. That's all I want." Her voice betrayed her. It held remorse, it held wistfulness. But she was firm. Ariadne brushed past him and the conversation was over.

The Point's heart shattered. Not that he was supposed to have one in the first place.

Xxxxxx

Don't kill me. But at least everything is out on the table now! I did say this chap would be angst and not fluff… And we're getting down to the wire of the job so….haha. It's not over for them I promise. You can't expect them to actually be able to harbor ^^^ those feelings^^^ for very long, can you?

Reviews are awesome.


	13. Spilled Coffee

Herro. Last chapter was heartbreaking to write…but I really like angst. I feel like in that position you see the extremities of their feelings. Especially Arthur's…this well held together robot was practically on his knees for her. Anyways…it could only get better from there, right? Her denying him like that…it couldn't get much worse for their love life I don't think…but theyre not exactly rid of Miner yet…so…sorry. Babbling.

Thank you for reviewing my sweet sweet: _Legal-Assassin-006, musicchica10, Amelia M, majicek, origamifoxes and ammsim7. _

**Chapter 13-Spilled Coffee**

The warehouse was buzzing. Keener called Yusuf over to inform Pinney about the specificity of the sedative process. Arthur was over by his desk waiting for some final articles to print and Eames was torturing him with his presence. Or so Arthur thought; the torture hadn't begun until Eames faced the architect's worktable and forced Arthur to think about her. Eames tilted his head and observed her gently, seriously, concerned if you could believe it. "The girl is working herself to death like some sort of racehorse."

In passing Yusuf chimed in, "She refuses to stop. I'm surprised I have a sedative powerful enough for her."

"Well," Eames continued, "I suggest that once run-throughs are over tomorrow we insist she go home and rest."

"Agreed." Keener concurred from his corner of the building.

The forger then attempted to engage Arthur in the conversation, "You think she'll make it through one more model if I shove some coffee down her throat? Maybe get her out of here for a bit?"

Arthur chided facetiously at the memory, "You'd be lucky. I had to bribe her to have dinner with me last night."

Silence for a moment. Then almost inaudible, "Surprise…"

"Excuse me?" The Point Man had heard.

Eames wasn't the type of person to let an opportunity for honesty to slide by. "It just doesn't come as a shock that she would be reluctant to spend time with you of all people."

"And why is that?"

"Well I may not know the gruesome details…but Cobb told me he asked you to follow her. And I know you spent the entirety of those three weeks in LA and not for the sightseeing. Well of the landscape, anyway. It's obvious something happened between you two."

"Ariadne was too immature and naïve to understand what I had to do, that we had to part…the way I treat her is imperative." He was putting on that mask of ignorance again. Saying his words to bite her.

"Bullshit, Arthur. The girl may be the epitome of innocence but she is far from immature and wise beyond reason. If anyone is immature, it's you."

"I was protecting her."

"By hurting her? And then reopening the wounds seven months later? At a most inconvenient time at that. All she's been through, all she's learned about that twat of our mark? It's all too fresh for her, she's been burned twice. Deeply."

Arthur's own wounds felt like they were being doused with alcohol and rubbed with salt. "I apologized last night, Eames! I told her how much I regretted what I did, that I hated Miner, that I wanted…" It was hard to confess all this to Eames. Arthur wasn't sure if he could trust the man not to repeat this later as a jab to him. But Eames eyes were still and focused on him, Eames was treating this matter with importance. "…I-I wanted a second chance."

"And it didn't go well I assume." He chuckled.

"No matter what I said she wouldn't even consider. I was practically on my knees, Eames. I don't know what she wants!"

"Yes, you do Arthur. It's just not in you to give it to her."

"I poured out everything I could think of…"

"Yes, calculated thoughts not raw emotion. She needs reassurance. Give her confirmation, commitment. She thinks that LA was a two week fling that meant nothing to you. And that out of jealousy you're rekindling the flame, for who knows how long. Say you're in love with her, Dammit. Everyone knows you are. Keener…even Yusuf isn't blind. "

There it was. That persevering phrase, that nagging in the back of his mind, except it was being spoken out loud. Someone else knew it needed to be stated. "It's not like that! _I can't_ tell her I love her, Eames."

"Can't or won't, Arthur?"

She stirred. It was an unspoken signal to end the conversation before it could reach her ears.

_xxxxxx  
>LA. Week 3. Day 6<em>

"_Morning beautiful."_

"_Morning." She smiled through the phone._

"_Did I wake you up?"_

"_No. I'm used to being called at 6am." Sarcasm._

_He chuckled, "Sorry. Listen, I have to go and get the accounts set up for Saito to wire money to but I'll be back around 12ish. Is there anything you need while I'm out?"_

_Ariadne sat up in bed and wiped the crusties from her eyes. She was trying to be more coherent but didn't really hear what he'd said, "Sure. Sounds good."_

"_Anything specific you want for lunch?"_

"_Mhm."_

_Arthur waited for her to elaborate but heard nothing. After a minute of silence he started to laugh._

"_What?" Ariadne whined on the other side._

"_You are definitely not a morning person."_

_Ariadne defended, "You kept me up late last night, Mr. We didn't get back til like 1 and I had to take a shower and stuff."_

"_How's your cheek?"_

"_Better."_

"_Ok, go sleep. I'll see you soon."_  
>xxxxxx<p>

7:34 am.

Her crusty eyes felt realistically glued shut. Whilst absentmindedly wiping the corners, she noticed the puddle of drool trailing from her mouth to soak her sleeve. Her first thought was if last night really happened and she checked her totem to confirm so. She must have dozed off after she finished Eames' level…it was immaculate. Everyone, including Arthur, had gone to their hotel to rest at eleven the previous night and they had already filed in and set to work in their separate stations. Ariadne sat up slowly blinking a few more times. Her eyelids felt so heavy ... Her heart jumped and she jolted her head upright again, she hadn't even remembered closing her eyes again. A drink of water would wake her up; she grabbed the bottle next her and took a swig. A little better…the architect yawned and stretched a little. That worktable was not the comfiest place in the world for shut-eye, she had a tiny crick in her neck. Another yawn forced its way out while she tried to tilt her head to the side.

A cough behind her.

xxxxxx  
><em>She answered her hotel door groggily. He was back around 12:30ish as promised with sinfully good smelling food.<em>

_An amused smirk hinted on Arthur's lips, "Someone still tired, I see?"_

"_I couldn't go back to sleep after you called. Damn Turner Classic Movie channel is having a marathon of oldies. I can't just fall asleep during a movie."_

_Ariadne took the bag of food from him and opened the door for him to pass when he scooped her up and carried her in to sit on her bed while she laughed at him. "I left the drinks in the hallway." _

_While waiting she looked inside at the contents. Two heaping burgers and fries. She'd been admittedly craving some fast food…Arthur always spoiled her with the most gourmet of dishes. Not that she was complaining but a burger sounded so good. She'd begun unwrapping the burgers when he came back in holding a small tea for him and a large cookies and crème shake for her. Her eyes grew, "You're the best!"_

_They ate and watched the ending of Little Women and the beginning of Wizard of Oz. Full and satisfied, Arthur sat up against the headboard and Ariadne settled for wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest. Saito called him. Ari turned the tv down and listened to Arthur give Saito account numbers and other tedious information. When he'd ended the phone call and looked down at the Architect she had fallen fast asleep on him._

_Arthur smiled to himself. She didn't budge when he wrapped his arm around her. She didn't budge the whole time he traced the lines of her ear. She didn't budge while he combed his fingers through her hair or when he fiddled with the hem of her shirtsleeve and rubbed his thumb on her shoulder. She was in a deep, peaceful, restful unconsciousness. Ariadne would never be aware of the way he admired her during that nap._  
>xxxxxx<p>

"Finally awake Sleeping Beauty?"

She groggily pivoted to face Eames, "Morning to you too, Eames."

"Well don't seem too enthusiastic to see me…people might start questioning our relationship. We would make quite the sexy pair. That, or people would arrest me because you look eleven."

Normally she'd shoot some sarcasm back at him. Give Eames a cute little eye roll and make an attempt to irk him the way we he irked her but today she just halfway nodded and yawned again. Eames narrowed his eyes at her…

"I think you're in need of a little caffeine, Pet."

"I'm fine."

"You look exhausted. When I leave for the day, you're here working. When I come in in the morning, you're still working. Have you even been home in a few days?"

Her silence was answer enough.

"Get your jacket. I'm taking you for coffee."

Ariadne woke up a little more, "Eames, I have work to do. I don't need anything."

"Well maybe you don't need caffeine, but I could sure use some company," He smiled a winning smile.

"I suppose when you put it that way…" She gave in and grinned.

Before departure Eames stopped at the area the rest of the team had congregated.

"The architect and I are making a brief run for coffee. Any pick ups?"

Yusuf jumped on the opportunity first, "Large coffee, black, please."

Then came Keener, "Same. Thanks, you two."

The third party ignored them. It was an awkward moment of looking around at each other waiting for Arthur to acknowledge their presence but it never came.

"Arthur? Coffee?" it came from Ariadne. It sounded cautious; they hadn't spoken since the altercation last night.

Nothing.

"Don't be shy, little one. Just tell us what you want. Anything." Eames…Eames and his never ending sense of humor.

"_Just tell me what you want. Anything, Ari, you can have it." _ It was too fresh in Arthur's mind.

Not a moment too soon, he jerked himself around and curtly responded, "No. I want nothing, Eames. Thank you." He hadn't even glanced the Architect's way and then the Point Man was fixated back in his position facing the board. Maybe Eames had pushed his button a little too far in. He didn't know what went on while they were at dinner last night but since they had already discussed it in a solemn manner-Eames made note not to bring it up again. Tortuously or otherwise. It seemed to have made Ariadne a tad uncomfortable as well. And while he enjoyed watching the Point Man squirm he was more sensitive about the way he treated the girl. She'd had a rough enough time on this job as it were.  
>xxxxxx<p>

There was a little coffee shop located 3 or 4 blocks south of the warehouse. It was clearly Ariadne's favorite, because nearly every morning she walked in with a sickeningly delicious cup of their French Vanilla Bean Frappuccino. He made her sit while he ordered, that way he could surprise her with a couple sausage links and a Danish…which she would be too polite to refuse. It was a flawless plan to get some food into her. They prattled on about Yusuf's loveable nerdiness, the weather, Miles. Eames kept careful not to bring up any topics referring to the job or progress because he knew the girl would feel that sudden urge to bolt out and lock herself in the warehouse to finish. They were having a pleasant conversation about Éclairs when Miles called her.

Eames could only hear one side of the conversation.

"Hello? Miles! It's so good to hear from you. I'm fine…I mean the past week has been trying to kill me but I think I'm going to be ok. Yes sir, another job…No-no-no, I'm out on a coffee break. No, actually I'm with Eames." Ariadne broke into laughter. "He is, isn't he?" She looked at Eames both sly and filled with amusement. "I know! No, me too, it's ok…Mhm? Ask away. Alex? Not really, I saw him in the market about- a week ago maybe. Why? What…? Since when? Are they sure? I mean he has family in the states; he could just be on vacation. I couldn't be the last person to see him…No he didn't…Well he asked me to go to lunch but I had to get back to work. Where he was headed never came up….I will. And keep me posted on anything they find out. Thank you. You too. Bye."

The color from Ariadne's face had drained through the conversation. She sat frozen, eyes sweeping from side to side. "What happened?" Eames inquired.

"My old lab partner is missing…"

"Well I'm sure he's just—"

"For a week. No one's seen him. He—I saw him right after I broke it off with Miner. I-What if-" She was frantically throwing her words around. Eames had to quiet her, "You're calling attention…Settle down. I'm sure it's just a coincidence, love."

Ariadne humored him and tried her best to slow the blood flow and rampant beating of her heart. A couple sips of her frappe and bite of Danish helped to distract her brain from the shock. For a minute, Eames believed that the new information slipped her mind. Then she visibly tensed. This coffee shop was not the place for drama. They needed to blend in. The last thing they need is for someone to spot them, especially together, and be able to recall them due to a memorable outbreak. "Ariadne…" he coaxed.

"He's here."

"What? Who?"

She need only to look Eames in the eye. It was almost telepathic how the thought surged through both of their heads. The forger sent an order her way by making the slightest, almost unperceivable nod at her forgotten Danish on the table. Another brief second of eye contact and Ariadne lowered her head and resumed eating her pastry in a nonchalant matter. Eames flagged down a waitress from the opposite end of the joint, behind himself. "Hello, beautiful," always the flirt, "I would like two large cups of coffee to go. The faster, the more appreciated." He winked as he handed her a rolled up ten. Before she could get away he gently grabbed her wrist, "Would you mind pointing out where the little men's room is?" Eames knew where it was. On Ariadne's side, in the back right corner, there was a vintage looking sign displaying the word 'Toilettes.' He followed the waitress' point anyway and scanned the area before thanking her and returning his attention to the tranquil wreck in front of him. Ariadne kept her chin down but looked up at him with her eyes, asked a silent question with her eyebrows. Eames jumped, grabbed his pants leg and fished out his cell. He showed a look of recognition at the caller id and shock as he looked at his watch. He put the phone to his ear and mouthed, 'Keener' to Ariadne. However, after he bent his head and plugged one ear due to bad reception, it wasn't Keener he talked to. There was no Keener on the line. Eames addressed the architect, "I spotted him. Miner is in the back, behind you."

She knew by instinct not to turn and spot him for herself; instead, she picked off another chunk of Danish and put it in her mouth. "As soon as the coffee comes I want you to take one, throw your trash away and head for the market. I'll meet you in there."

To cover up her question she wiped her mouth with the napkin as she spoke, "You're not coming?" Focus back on Danish, pick a chunk, chew, and look out window.

"I'm making sure he doesn't follow you. Don't answer your phone. If something happens…there's no use crying over spilled milk."

He feigned a goodbye to the phantom on the other side of his call and she made eye contact again to confirm. She understood what he was getting at. If someone attacked her or grabbed her, he wanted her to use that coffee as a signal. As she was being hauled off, he wanted her to trail a drip of coffee in the direction she was being taken. When the waitress came, Ariadne did just as she was told.

Eames stayed just as he said.

There's no use crying over spilled milk.  
>But when one happens upon spilled coffee…<br>xxxxxx

Ariadne and Eames made it back to the market without any trouble. Miner had not followed her, but Eames could feel his eyes burning holes in him until he was out of the coffee shop and down the street. It had been a close one. Miner was supposed to have been in Tokyo securing their transportation for the job. His cameo appearance today could only mean two things: One, that Miner was on to them and their double hiring. Or two, that he was bent out of shape over Ariadne's break proposal. Neither could be too good…

Ariadne didn't think they should tell Yusuf. The poor man might be overcome with paranoia. Despite Ariadne being female, Yusuf was the soft one of the team. She worried about him frequently and did her best to soothe him when all the anxiety he seemed to have acted up. These jobs just strained him beyond normalcy. Ariadne didn't want to inform Keener. The extractor was already stressed enough about security and secrecy. This would surely just add more to his plate. The warehouse might go into further lockdown, what few outside connections might be severed and they might not let her out of the building. Ariadne really thought they should keep it from Arthur. He was so overprotective and when it came to anything involving Miner he acted rashly. Forget letting her out of the building, he wouldn't let her out of sight. Then again since their fight she might not have to worry about his reaction. Eames on the other hand, of all times, had to suddenly become responsible. The millisecond the door to the warehouse opened he announced it to the world. It initially caused tension and Keener decided to call Miner and get to the bottom of this. After two rings, Keener put the phone on speaker, "Hello."

"Oliver. It's Keener."

"Yes. How is the operation progressing?"

"Good, smooth."

"Excellent." Not a soul made a sound.

"Listen, tomorrow we start the run-throughs and I need to know if you've secured the flight yet and which one. My Point Man needs to research any of their security protocol. If anything goes astray we need back up plans, PASIV decoys."

"I'm actually not in Tokyo."

Keeners eyes darted to Ariadne and Eames. He was telling the truth?

"On my layover, I picked up a tail. I had to rearrange my flights and duck it out here for a while. But I should have that information by tonight. My flight leaves at 2:40."

Miner was making perfect sense but it didn't feel right. Had he really picked up a tail? It was obvious he'd ducked it out in Paris but was the tail the reason? Why hadn't he alerted them of the tail then? Was the spotting in the coffee shop mere coincidence? If the reasons were for Ariadne then why was he telling the truth? Did he know they saw him? Did he know they were testing him this very moment?

Keener replied innocently, "Understood. But we need this info as soon as possible, Miner."

"I'm aware…" his voice sounded agitated. Keener opened his mouth for salutations when Miner caught him off guard, "Which of you will be going under?"

The opportunity to reel him in as bait had surfaced. Keener and Ariadne's eyes met. She urged him on, nodding her head.

"All of us."

"Even the architect?" Arthur's jaw clenched.

"Yes."

"I want to supervise. I want to be a tourist." He was right where they wanted him, the setup for this job couldn't be easier. Arthur wasn't pleased though. He walked away from them, not wanting to hear anymore. He knew it was what they agreed but it didn't make him content to dwell on it.

"I'm afraid we have a limit of people going under, not sure we have enough room."

"Make it."

Keener's grin didn't show in his voice, "Yes sir."

The call ended. Precautions were still necessary. Keener called Pinney and caught him up to date on Miner's whereabouts and goals. Pinney had been in Tokyo on "important business." They agreed that as soon as Miner flew in and bought out the flight, whichever airline would report it to the government. The CIA would then buy out the airline and send confirmation of Miner's whereabouts to the team. Agents would fly in and take their positions in the craft a day early for show. Once they knew he was in Tokyo, they would loosen their reins on Ari.

Miner was confirmed in Tokyo 6:43 that evening.

xxxxxx

"What you're doing is wrong." Yusuf was standing over Arthur's desk, peering through his glasses, looking at Arthur like he was an idiot. Arthur paused, looked up from his laptop at Yusuf, to his Miner file on his right and back at Yusuf like it was a joke he didn't get.

The chemist continued, "Ignoring Ariadne. Acting upset with her for her decision. It's just confirming her previous assumptions of you. If you want her back, this attitude is not going to get you anywhere."

Arthur deadpanned at Yusuf, "Excuse me?" Where the hell had that come from? How does he-?

"Eames told me everything…" Yusuf sat on the edge of Arthur's desk, "I won't lie and say I'm surprised you two had a little fling-"

"I'm going to kill him." Arthur stood so fast his chair made a loud squeak. Eames who had been watching (no doubt he'd sent Yusuf over as a joke) stifled a snort and across the room, Ariadne had been startled. When she looked to the source of the sound, her and Arthur's eyes locked unintentionally. The Point Man's breath hitched, his feet took on a mind of their own and he took a step towards her. She seemed to turn slightly more towards Arthur but a glance at Yusuf and Eames watching her made her break contact and turn around. Arthur stayed gazing at her. All of a sudden, Yusuf was too close for comfort. Behind Arthur, whispering in his ear, being pushy. "Talk to her."

"I refuse to talk about this with a coworker." He brushed passed Yusuf and excused himself to the bathroom. Talk to her. That would be silly. Uncalled for. They flew out to Tokyo tomorrow, the job was impending on them. The last thing they needed was another fight. Another awkward conversation. He'd made a fool of himself for her last night; she wouldn't want to speak with him.  
>xxxxxx<p>

Arthur was back at his desk. Printing out itineraries, boarding passes and putting together everyone's fake identity and backstory for this job. Another figure had appeared in front of his desk, fiddling with the Miner file. Ariadne. Arthur paused, looked up. "Can I help you?"

Her fingers were bending the corner of the folder back and forth. Eyes downcast. "We leave tomorrow."

"Correct."

Her eyes flickered up and his hard exterior melted. He couldn't pretend to be curt and indifferent if he tried, now. Arthur blinked, his held facial relaxed, "Did you have a nightmare? Are you hearing him again?" It was the tone he only used with her. Soft, protective, gentle, genuine.

She shook her head silently, eyes downcast again, eyebrows furrowed, melancholy air, "I can't do it. I don't think I can handle it…"

Great. This is what he needed to hear…that after all she'd been through, after all the heartache and deception and betrayal she'd suffered, she still couldn't do this to Miner. She couldn't turn against him, she couldn't be unfaithful. She loved—

"…If I think you hate me."

What? He slowly stood and leaned over his desk to her, "I could never hate you. If I tried, If I wanted to…never."

"But after last night—" she met his eyes.

He took a deep breath, "I brought that on myself. I have no right to be upset with you for not feeling what I want you to feel."

"That's not it. You know how I feel, it's pointless for me to try to hide from you. If it were another place and time…"

"What about after the job?"

"There's the isolation period. And I won't stop dream sharing. There is always going to be that risk, Arthur, and either you don't care enough or you care too much to take it. Eventually, we'll get over it."

"I don't want to get over you."

Keener bust through the door in rush, "Pack up everything! We need to get out now! We'll finish our work at a hotel. Move!"

Eames called, "What's happening?"

"Someone's been using a few of these warehouses to house a drug ring …the police are searching each department. If they find the littlest clue of the incriminating work we're doing, we won't be able to leave the country tomorrow. The job will be off."  
>xxxxxx<p>

How about that? It may be a baby step of progress but Arthur told Eames he did love Ariadne…first time he's ever admitted it out loud. To himself or anyone else. Now he just needs to get over saying to Ari, right?  
>Reviews make my life. If you take the time to say a couple words, Arthur and Ariadne will love you forever. Haha. Thanks for reading! See you again tomorrow. Same time, same place? Ok.<p> 


	14. His Coat, Her Scarf

Hola. Yay, we're coming down to the wire! Thank you so much to:_ Legal-Assassin-006, Heimarmene, Julye, no name, Emma, majicek, Greece, musicchica10 and krayzzeedoodle._

And away you go:

**Chapter 14- His Coat. Her Scarf. **

She had perfected every level and taught them to the dreamers. After run throughs they sent her to her own room to get much needed rest. Morning was the true test however. Today they would fly out to Tokyo but in separate groups. Yusuf by himself, Keener and Arthur, Eames and Ariadne. Their flights were set in cannon; once Keener and Arthur had landed, Eames and Ariadne's flight would take off. Once their flight landed, Yusuf's would board.

"Nervous, Sweets? Eames asked the architect as they took their seats in Aisle 7.

She had been abnormally quiet all morning. It was normal when she was being showered with praise over her designs; she was always a modest girl when it came to those things but this was lasting too long. She gave him a guilty half smile for a reply and returned to staring out the window. In all honesty, she couldn't escape her thoughts and her thoughts were horrific. She'd been having nightmares. They were different than before, nothing bursting out of her subconscious trying to tell her something, just ways that the execution of this job could go horribly, horribly wrong. Miner's voice would ring through her head randomly at any moment. Sometimes she would look around frantically, deathly afraid of him, the person she'd come to realize he was. Sometimes she would retreat into herself…and miss him, the person she thought he could be. Ariadne was at the point where she knew what Miner could do to her; she knew the way he could flip a switch and have her under his thumb. She knew that under his influence she became someone completely different and was helpless to it. He was like a hypnotist, or a psychologist, knowing how to take over her mind so that she became a puppet on a string, hopelessly in lust. Still, knowing the truth didn't mean she could deflect it. And with his sub-conscious trained and sub-security swarming, her presence wouldn't be enough to distract him. She knew she'd have to sacrifice her control, lead him on a merry chase. She was just afraid of what she might agree to in the process.

Keywords and phrases were to be used for getting into the hotel room. Each group had their own coded sentence. For instance when Eames and Ariadne were to arrive, their key phrase would be, "Excuse me, Mr. Charles? You dropped your wallet in the lobby."

Arthur opened the door, "Well hello th-where's Ariadne?"

The British man furrowed his eyebrows, "Well she's right—" he looked around behind him, "You're kidding she was right behind me." Arthur's face turned dark his voice warned, "Eames…tell me you know where she is, right now." The stupidest thing the forger could do was exactly what he did next. He joked, "Well she did get really quiet when we were getting off the plane. I hadn't heard a peep from her since I left the airport." He chuckled. Arthur grabbed his shoulders and pushed through the hallway and pinned him to the wall on the other side.

"How could you lose her?"

Eames tried to get a word in edgewise, "Arthur, I'm—"

He pulled Eames to him just to pin him to the wall again, "I swear if anything happened to her," he pulled his fist back preparing to strike Eames' nose. The forger held up his hands in surrender in front of his face, "I'm joking! Arthur, she's in the lobby…I was just joshing you! Jesus!"

Arthur couldn't believe him. "I don't find your sense of humor amusing, Mr. Eames."

"She's been stressed all day. And I knew we couldn't get any work done until Yusuf arrives…and that won't be for hours. I told her to chill down there awhile."

"Because you knew I'd be livid if you showed up without her."

"No. I knew you'd shit your pants if I showed up without her. And you did." He smirked smugly.

The Point Man threw him away like trash and power walked to the elevator.

When the elevator opened, his eyes scanned the massive lobby. When they settled on a boutique in the left corner he heaved a sigh of alleviation; he knew where she was. His entire body calmed when he laid eyes on her. She was standing on the far left wall looking at scarves.  
>xxxxxx<p>

_LA Week 3, Day 3._

_The pair had been perusing around on Rodeo Drive. Arthur had bought some Armani sunglasses and Ariadne bought a Marc Jacobs messenger bag. They had strolled into another classy boutique when she spotted the rows and rows of displayed scarves. She fingered each with special care and ogled at the various patterns and colors, Arthur stood behind her and observed. He noticed that her hand kept gravitating back to a radiant turquoise blue one, lined with deep purple and sprinkled with a few miniscule rosettes of the same color._

"_I've never seen you without a scarf." He moved to her side so she could glance up at him sideways._

"_Few people have."_

_Arthur traced the pattern of a salmon striped one in front of him, "Those being…?"_

"_All family. Well and everyone at my cousin's wedding. I was a bridesmaid so a scarf would've been tacky."_

_He turned towards her, "Why do you like them so much?"_

_Ariadne's eyes still roamed over the colors, "I don't know. It started in high school. I got a set of four from my aunt who'd been in India for vacation. I wore them a lot because the patterns and colors inspired me and my sketches. So when she visited Paris she bought me a few more. My dad went to Ireland on business and brought me a couple. Then everyone started getting them for me and they became my signature thing, I guess. But slowly, I'm pretty sure they became more of a security blanket than anything. They each remind me of a person, or place, or day, or feeling…and without one I just feel…I don't know…alone and vulnerable. I rarely trust anyone to see me without one." Her hand floated back down to fondle the turquoise for the hundredth time._

"_Do you trust me?"_

_She looked up from her beloved scarf and gave him a quizzical look, she didn't quite answer though. Arthur wasn't going to force her to trust him. Yes, he was intrigued by what hid underneath the silk but he would wait as long as it took. At least he could look at the scarf she was so fascinated with on her neck and know it reminded her of him. The Point Man retrieved the item from under her touch and headed to the paying counter. Not without some protests on the way. _

"_I want to." He stated while he signed the receipt. The young clerk asked the lady if she would like a bag and the Architect declared a polite 'No, thank you'. Arthur walked out of the store with dimples on his face. _

"_Arthur, would you help me put it on?"_

_He turned around to see her untying the silver scarf from around her neck. He backtracked to a bare necked Ariadne (who was timidly glancing down) and took in this secret she'd shared, a part of herself she trusted him enough to reveal and he'd never seen anything more pristine. He was standing close with his palm stretched out to receive the scarf, "It matches my outfit." It was a nervous statement coming from her. Arthur went to stand behind her and she lifted her hair on top of her head. She'd already folded it so all he had to do was fasten a knot but not before he placed a light peck on the left side of her neck. As soon as the silk touched her skin, her confidence was regained. Ariadne let her hair down, pulled two sections to either side of her shoulders and smiled at him over her shoulder ,"Thank you."_

_His reply was to entwine his hand with hers and continue walking. "So…"_

"_So…?" Arthur repeated her word and tweaked the position of her scarf. He decided at this moment, without a doubt, that he was in love with this twenty-two year old Parisian architect. After a week and a half of constant quality time he would finally admit to himself that his infatuation had become something more and he was at a point of no return. Every time he caught a glimpse of his gift, he was reassured that every time she wore it she would think of him. She would feel that kiss. It was like their little secret, tucked away on her smooth porcelain skin, hidden beneath his turquoise security blanket._

"_So when can I see you without hair gel?" she teased.  
>xxxxxx<em>

His natural instinct was to snake his arms around her waist, rest his chin on her shoulder and patiently wait for her to analyze each. He hadn't done it for months and since their fall out a couple nights ago things were even more awkward and reserved between them. He settled for standing close behind her and asking,

"Trouble finding one you like?"

She jumped before she recognized him, "The trouble is finding one I don't like." She made fun of herself.

His eye caught a beautiful dark red color like a rose. He laughed, Penrose. "Do you have any of these?"

"One."

"That surprises me."

"I mean, they're too hot to wear in the summer I think."

"Well it's winter now." He plucked it off the wall and fooled around with it, "How do you…."

Ariadne snorted and took it from him. She pulled it over his head and fixed it, "It's called an infinity scarf. It's sewn together to give the illusion that it continuously wraps around," She smiled at him, "Like a paradox."

"You like it?"

"Yes."

Arthur took the infinity scarf off and led her to the counter. As the lady was ringing it up he asked Ariadne, "Remember the first paradox I taught you?"

"The Penrose Staircase."

"And now this is the first paradox you've taught me." She offered a closed lip smile and thanked him for the scarf. But she hadn't put it on right away to his dismay and hadn't asked him to help. They accompanied each other up the elevator and Arthur let them inside the hotel suite. She took a trip to the bathroom and emerged with the new scarf on.  
>xxxxxx<p>

Arthur's phone rang and he exited to another room. Her phone rang.

It was Miles. Her missing friend Alex had been found. He was found bloody and beaten to death in a back alleyway a few blocks from the market in Paris. No DNA of the murderer had been left at the scene but she knew who it was. Ariadne felt a twinge in her gut; it was Miner. He'd seen her hug Alex that day in the market and took revenge. Before she could say her goodbyes to her Professor, the girl was in tears. Eames hurried over and embraced her; by the time Arthur reentered the room she had recomposed.

"Miner wants to see me. I think he wants to do some research on the airline together and go over the itinerary for the mission." He was putting his coat on.

Keener inquired, "But I'm the person he normally contacts, well other than Ari. Shouldn't I go with you?"

Arthur shrugged, "He asked that I come…and I alone."

The Parisian gripped Eames' arm and looked at him worried. Ariadne made her way to Arthur and pulled his coat off, "Can I talk to you first?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"In private?"

The Point Man nodded and pulled her into the room he'd just left.

"I really think you should just stay back and let Keener go."

He sighed, "Ariadne, he specifically asked for me. I'm not afraid of Oliver. I've dealt with people more dangerous than him, despite what you _think_."

"Fine," she huffed and rephrased, "I _want _you to stay back."

Now Arthur was annoyed, "Why?"

"Alex is dead." Her eyes started to tear up again at the thought of her best friend lying, bleeding in an alleyway.

"Alex?"

"My lab partner? My best friend since freshman year? Miner saw us together and killed him. There was nothing romantic between us whatsoever, the thought is nauseating….but he was still jealous enough to kill him! Arthur, he's been in my mind. He has to know about LA and that was anything but platonic."

"You think he's going to kill me?" He snorted.

"I worry, yes!"

Arthur chuckled again, "Well I appreciate your concern, Ari, but I'm going to be late."

This is when the Architect caught him off guard. She grabbed his collar and slowly pulled him down to her lips. When she pulled away an understatement would say that his mind was void of anything that wasn't Ariadne. His thoughts were incoherent: His lips were tingling. She smelled of pencil lead and peaches. He was warm to his toes and her eyes sparkled. It was only when she spoke that he remembered who he was and what they were discussing.

"Don't go." She whispered and pulled him down to meet her soft lips again. "You said I could have anything I wanted…I want you stay here with me. You get cut, I get cut, right?"

How dare she try and use his feelings against him. She knew what she was doing, the power she had over him. How could she drag him in here and tease him with kisses and whispers. For what? Purposefully endanger the mission? Tip Oliver off? What, was she afraid Oliver would find out about their love scene the other night? Or maybe she really did think Arthur wasn't strong enough or clever enough to outwit Oliver. This time the shock factor was not in her favor. He pushed the feeling away and put his hands on his head. "Why are you doing this to me? I can't stay."

Ariadne asked, "Why not?" Her eyes were stinging. Worry was eating her. The nightmares, Oliver's voice, Alex's death were all eating away at her. She'd lost Arthur, lost control of her own mind, lost Oliver, lost any chances of having Arthur again…she couldn't bare losing him as a friend too. His death was a point of no return, his complete elimination would kill her. Oliver had done far worse to people of less importance. There was no 'perhaps' about Oliver hating every fiber of Arthur's being. Oliver didn't need Arthur anymore…you can find gunman on the street. The research and preliminaries had been completed to perfection. Why would he keep him alive? Why would he ask that Arthur come alone?

He put her hair behind her ear and ran his fingers along her chin, "I have a job to do."

Ariadne recoiled from his touch and stepped back with her arms folded across her chest, "Of course. It's always about the job. No matter how I feel, no matter how you feel…heaven forbid you be lenient for once. Sure, you wanted me back until the job got exciting again… Your job is the most important thing on the face of the earth to you… The job trumps everything…doesn't it!"

He was exasperated, flustered but he held his composure. Spoke gently and calmly, "Yes, Ariadne. Yes. In this case, it does. You want to know why? Because this time it's personal. This time my job is making sure that _thing_ never has a chance to contact you again, that he's eliminated from your life. This time my job is to protect you because _you_ are the most important thing to me, because _your safety_ trumps everything including our feelings. There is no chance in hell I will accept failure on this job, Ari, I just won't. I'm meeting with him and there is no other option."

That shut her up. She avoided his eyes.

Say you have to do this because you love her.  
>"I have to go because I lo—"<p>

Yusuf interrupted, red as a tomato, "So sorry…but…Arthur, Miner just called Keener and he's wondering where you are….he's quite upset." And the chemist scurried out as fast as he barged in.

Arthur looked at Ariadne one last time. Her eyes were pleading with him. "Don't worry." He went to kiss her for reassurance and she wouldn't have it. She threw off the scarf he'd bought, stormed out of the room and into her own. Slamming and locking the door. She fell asleep wearing his coat.

He rode in the cab, clutching her scarf.

Xxxxxx  
>God, they are so stubborn. Leave a review, maybe they'll snap out of it!<br>Until we meet again.


	15. For The Most Part

Wow…yay! Wasn't expecting that response. Lolz. It's thank you time, lovelies! Thank you to: _lyricalmadness, Begasaurus, Legal-Assassin-006, no name, Greece (_she wasn't using his feelings against him but that is how Arthur took it), _majicek, musicchica10 _(very good sign ;)), _origamifoxes _(I have my main outline…so I just follow it and update!), _Hi, lyshapimpin _and _Inception Fan. _Thank you, Thank you everyone again. I was the happiest person today. Lets hope we all like this next one.

**Chapter 15-For the Most Part.**

3:54 am. Ariadne heard a click at the door and a rustling of keys. The sound of a briefcase being set on the coffee table. She tipped over her totem. Reality. She threw the covers off and gaited to her door; snatched it open to find a man in a suit. Three piece. Hair gelled. Getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Arthur heard a door open, expecting Eames to be there waiting with a sly remark. But it was Ariadne, still in her work clothes and wearing his coat. "What are you doing up?" he whispered.

She ignored him and crossed the room. Took in his overall appearance and took his face in her hands, turning it to reveal any damage. No bruises, no black eye, no trace of a bloody nose. She dove her arms around his waist and engulfed him in a hug. Treasured the sense of relief. Arthur was back, in the flesh, alive. Arthur's arms were in shock. Her fast movements hadn't computed and when he realized she was hugging him and his arms were still outward, he enclosed them around her. He rubbed circles comfortingly on her back when she tightened her grasp, holding onto to him as if her life depended on it. Then out of nowhere, she pulled away and left to her room as quickly as she came. After her door closed she slid her back down to sit on the floor and let the worry float out of her chest. Arthur was alright. Arthur was alright. Arthur was alright.

She'd been waiting for that hug. She'd needed it. She really must've been worried about him. Or maybe she'd been having nightmares again, or hearing Miner's voice taunt her. Arthur stood his ground and contemplated. He looked over on the counter next to his forgotten water bottle at her scarf. It was a good excuse. He clutched it and made his way to her closed door. His free hand hovered over the handle then quickly made a fist and poised to knock with all four knuckles…then turned slowly to prepare to knock with one, then it dropped all together. He then leaned near the crevice and opened his mouth to say her name…and closed it with a heavy breath. Arthur rested his forehead on her door for a few seconds before retiring to his own room.  
>xxxxxx<p>

It was the big day.

Ariadne had lost sleep the previous night so they decided to let her sleep in while the final details were being put in place. Their plane wouldn't leave until after noon anyways. After all, the longer she was awake, the longer she would have to worry about what was coming. It was faint at first but through the door they could hear occasional mumbles: Ariadne asking Yusuf to answer her. Next her voice increased and she was begging Eames to get up and do something. What unnerved the team prepping breakfast in the kitchen was her talking to Miner. Ariadne was begging him not to do something and she promised she'd do or say anything if he'd appease her.

Eames called out to her bedroom, "Ariadne? Is everything alright?"

The answer they got was her screaming 'no's and yelling Arthur's name. Keener was at her door first but it wouldn't budge; it had been locked. Arthur and Eames were telling her to open the door, afraid someone was in there with her. Keener went to kick the door open and instead kicked the knob off. What urged the four men was her screaming bloody murder , "Wake me up! Let me go! I want to wake up! WAKE ME UP!"

The four men busted the door open to find Ariadne thrashing uncontrollably in her bed and crying hysterically but still asleep. Arthur was at her side, shaking her shoulders gently, "Ariadne. Ariadne, come back to us."

"Please! Please just let me GO!"

Eames shoved Arthur aside and picked her up, dodging her fists, and then let her fall back onto the bed. No use. She was writhing, getting twisted in the sheets, begging someone, anyone to wake her up. Yusuf ran to fetch a bowl full of water and came and dumped it on her. Ariadne thrust upward and began coughing. When she initially came to, all she saw were four figures and she scurried back against her headboard and pulled her knees to her in terror. She dove for the bishop and tipped it. Satisfied, she relaxed and put her head in her hands. They were crowding her, asking her what happened, if she was ok. All the questions were suffocating…she grabbed her bishop and her jacket and fled from the team, outside onto the veranda. They heard her empty her stomach…whatever that dream was it wasn't a good sign. She had a few minutes by herself when Keener stepped out onto the veranda with her. She was tipping her bishop over and over. Keener coerced the Architect to come inside where all the men were sitting in the living area waiting for her.

"Care to tell us about the dream?" Eames spoke first.

"I'd rather not." She avoided their gaze and headed to the fridge.

Yusuf tried next, "Ari, we need to know."

"No you don't," she grabbed a soda and closed the fridge, "I'm stressed. It was just a dream."

"Ariadne." Keener's tone was authoritative.

Arthur gave it shot, "Whatever happened in that dream caused you act hysterically. You were mortified when you came to. You gave all of us a heart attack."

"We need to make sure there's nothing dangerous up there that you could be taking into the dream." Eames added.

"It has nothing to do with you. It's not like that!" She was getting defensive.

Yusuf countered, "You were screaming our names. It has something to do with us."

"Ariadne, it's my job to make sure nothing will put this mission or our safety in jeopardy," came from Arthur.

"You're all acting like I'm Cobb or something! Like I'm gonna bring a freakin freight train through the dream. It was _just _a nightmare! Let it go!"

Keener stepped in again, "Your secrecy is doing nothing for our nerves. Either you tell us or you don't go under."

Ariadne sighed and gave in. She collapsed into the chair adjacent the couch. Ran her hand through her hair, took a shaky breath and then righted her posture and poured confidence into her expression. Making herself brave enough to remember it.

"We were on the job and my turn came up. Except I didn't do a good enough job of distracting him and instead of you finding Miner's safe, he found mine and he found out I was betraying him and he wanted revenge. Then all of a sudden, I woke up in the hotel from the Fischer job and I asked him where my team was and he led me into a room." The men were tense but nodded for her to go on. "Yusuf was sitting at his desk…and I kept telling him to answer me but he couldn't. His head was face down in a pool of blood. Then Eames staggered in with a shot in his stomach bleeding profusely." Ariadne gave Eames a look of guilt and continued, "You fell and I told you to get up. I begged you to move or do something to get away from him…but you wouldn't move. No matter how many times I yelled for you to, you couldn't and I had to watch him stand over you and gun you down over and over." Ariadne started to tear as Eames winced and loosened a button on his shirt. "Then I asked where Arthur was." She looked at him and there was worry in his eyes about what she saw. "You were tied to a chair. Miner had a knife and I was glued to my spot. I couldn't do anything but watch him slowly slice you to pieces and hear your screams. I begged him not to kill you. I told him I'd do anything but he wouldn't listen and I couldn't move and—" She swallowed. A few tears trickled down her face. "when you were dead too…he took me. He dragged me to limbo and wouldn't let me go. No matter how many times I tried to kill myself, he'd stop me. He wouldn't let me wake up. I couldn't wake up..." She finished, locking eyes with Keener.

"Hell of a dream." One the one hand, he was relieved. She was stressed about the job and all of her worries over it poured into her subconscious…she was overly tired…she hadn't been dream sharing that long…it was plausible. The dream and the girl were harmless. On the other, she had many fears about going through with this that she hadn't discussed with the team. It both bothered and impressed him that she was that terrified yet tried to cover it up.

Arthur moved over to kneel by her in the chair. Her mind was still playing the dream over and over, "You're ok." He put his hand on her shoulder, "Those are the kind of nightmares you've been having?" She nodded.

"She's been having these _often_?" Yusuf asked.

"That's why I was so scared for you to leave last night."

Eames joked, "Arthur left? That's why my evening was so enjoyable."

They were blocking out everyone else, "You should've told me your nightmares were that bad, Ari. Having _those _every night and no one around? I never would've left you."

"It was the first time it was that gruesome. It was the first time I couldn't wake up. It was the first time I realized how…scared I am."

She looked at Eames, not addressing him particularly. "I'm-….conflicted."

"Ariadne," Eames soothed, "He's just a man."

Yusuf joined him, "One that needs to be put away."

"I know but…he's just Miner to you. That's all you've ever known him as. He's my Oliver. I've known him to be sweet and caring. He was there for me when no one else was and I'm fixing to betray him? I know he's psycho but his feelings for me are genuine and I know what it's like to be hurt by someone you…."her words died in her throat… "How can I make someone feel that way?"

"He's not the man you thought he was, Ariadne. It was an act." Keener pointed out.

"And I know that…I know he can be violent and deceitful and full of vengeance and I'm willingly putting myself out there as his bait. I have these nightmares and keep waking up, asking myself if I _really_ want to be his prey."

"You don—"

Ariadne cut Arthur off, "But I don't have a choice. The job hinges on me. His imprisonment hinges on me. I think of your dead bodies in my dream and Alex…and I shouldn't even allow myself the choice. My dream could be reality, I wouldn't put it past him. He would do everything I saw. I need to do this. Oliver is a killer. He kills people in cold blood without a second thought and he murders sweetness and forgiveness and innocence in people."

She looks to Arthur for courage. Courage to tell the whole truth about the dynamics of her relationship with Miner. "He murders them in me. He knows what makes me tick, he knows my downfalls, he gets in my mind and he twists things around and makes me a different person. I know I can't refuse him. If I get in there with him and he talks me into something, I won't be able to resist. I _wish_ I could… but I can't. I've tried, I can only sustain a sliver of control and _only _since you came back."

Arthur's face hardened. Eames leaned forward. Keener blinked, looking away to process the information. Yusuf slowly leaned back, eyes wide.

"My mere presence won't buy enough time from projections for you to pull this off, he's too perceptive. All of his attention , his _entire_ mind needs to be intoxicated by me and for that…I have to make myself vulnerable. I _have_ to sacrifice that sliver and I'm afraid of what I'll become."

Arthur takes her hand and holds it in both of his. He kisses her wrist and she opens her palm for him to kiss it too, in his first display of public affection in a work setting. "You don't have to go under if you don't want to."

"Now Arthur-" Eames scoffed.

He gave the forger a look and turned back to her, "I don't want you manipulated. If you don't think you can handle it, I don't want you under with him but it's up to you."

Eames butted in, "Ariadne…don't think that we don't care. I personally would love to blow Miner to hell for all he's put you through. But we can't do this without you. You've just said it. Every glimmer of hope rests on your shoulders. If you go under, I swear that with all of our power we'll make sure nothing happens like in your dream."

Who would Ariadne be if she backed away from a challenge? If she refused to help the people she cared most about? Ariadne would go under and the job would continue.  
>xxxxxx<p>

They boarded the plane to London. First class. It was a good thing they had to act like strangers until the plane took off, she couldn't handle any form of contact with Oliver right now. They put on a good show, pulling a repetition of the Fischer job. Eames' pickpocketing a seemingly unexpecting, aloof Pinney and giving Keener his passport. Keener ordering drinks for the cabin and striking up conversation with Pinney to give him back his passport. When the stewardesses (CIA Agents) brought the drinks, Eames handed two to Arthur and Ariadne, in front and back of him and kept one for himself. Keener handed one to Pinney, faking the admission of the heavy-dose sedative but giving him somnacin to show the desired effect. Then handed one back to Miner, containing the real heavy-dose. Pinney fell into a deep unconsciousness and the team continued with the play. The stewardess brought out the PASIV and set it on an unmovable table. Keener first hooked Pinney up and then tossed a line back to ,"Miner! Into your vein, it's to keep you under."

"I got it."

Keener pressed the needle into his own vein. Eames gave a line to Arthur and then went around front to put Ariadne's in. Not that she didn't know how herself, he just wanted a word in. "We'll be fine, you'll be fine." he slipped out almost silently. Ariadne wouldn't have heard it, if not for the adrenaline heightened every sensory nerve in her body. Eames squeezed her hand and returned to his seat, reclining and sticking his own lead in. Ariadne leaned her chair back and stared at the ceiling.

"Ready?" she heard Keener ask. "Three, two, one."

The hissing sound of the Somnacin being released, the immediate rush of calm. Her eyes fluttered closed to the real world and with one breath she was transported to a faultless recreation of her first level model.  
>xxxxxx<p>

Things went consummate. If dream extracting didn't work out, the team could always fall back on acting and make a mighty handsome career of it. The time was ticking down, the job was winding to a close. They'd completed the fake extraction on Pinney and his projections were only a slight setback. In the crossfire, a "projection" that looked much like one of the stewardesses knocked Miner out. It was time to go deeper. It was time to fake Pinney's death, perform the extraction on Miner and hopefully get rid of him forever. Their next level would be a near exact version of their plane which would land in a near exact version of London. It was Ariadne's time to shine. Arthur and Keener had set the PASIV up and both they and Pinney had hooked themselves to it.

Eames winked, "You've got this, hun." His lighthearted nature soothed the Architect immensely and she graced him with a thanking smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Arthur put her lead in for her. The second time that someone had done that just to speak with her.

"Yes. I've come this far, I'd hate myself for being weak and backing out now…when you guys actually need me."

He brushed his thumb across her cheek, where the bruise from the pier had been, where the miniscule cut was healing. "Well in case something happens—"

No. Arthur. We've been through this. Why make her more unstable than she already is? Don't force her into being a Mal as she goes down to meet that monster.

He was silent for a moment, stumbling over his thoughts, working his way back to the present. She was waiting for him to elaborate. He licked his lips and pushed the words out, "Ariadne, I" "Arthur, we're losing time. Come on!" Keener interrupted and pressed the button.

Arthur opened his mouth to rush the words out but he and Ariadne sank into a deeper sleep before he could say the three words that she needed to hear now more than ever. There would be no proper time below.  
>xxxxxx<p>

They woke in a replica of the plane. Keener, Arthur and Ariadne inconspicuously felt for their totems. Dreaming. Projections of Yusuf and Eames and the Stewardess appeared, thankfully. The plane safely landed. Miner walked off the plane a stranger. Arthur and Keener pulled an "unconscious" Pinney inside to a storage closet and Ariadne went to wait for the signal. Alone. In an empty staff holding room. Waiting.

The job was going according to plan. Smooth, easy, perfect. They had a good feeling it would end that way.  
>For the most part.<p>

Xxxxxx

Ahhh here we go…we're getting there guys! PrettyPrettyPlease review :)  
>Come on Ari, let's make it through this mess. Come on Artie…let's SAY IT.<p> 


	16. Know What

Well, well, well. Thank you to my ever faithfuls and my review newbies :) _origamifoxes, Legal-Assasin-006, musicchica10, Sakura Potter, I love inception, ammsim7 _and _Superswingdancer. _

I must warn you: The memory of Ariadne talking to Cobb about Mal belongs to Christopher Nolan. I did not write that part myself. It is an actual flashback from the movie/original story.

But the rest is mine. :)

**Chapter 16 -Know What?**

The "plane" landed safely in "London."

"The mark is secure, sir. Keener wants to know if you want to supervise the execution?" Arthur asked.

"No. Best not to get my DNA anywhere near that crime scene. Defeats the purpose of clearing my name." Miner glared at Arthur briefly, "It was nice working with you. Arthur. "

The latter glared right back at him with a fake smile, "You, as well."

"Hope _we _won't need you, anymore." He mixed his words with facetiousness.

Arthur chuckled, "Never know. You might get the sudden urge to corrupt someone else's mind. There _is _more to dream sharing than extraction… Eradication, locking away someone's memories, getting in their mind and twisting them around to be different people…but you're new at this, so you wouldn't know about any of that." He smirked.

Miner laughed lightheartedly and patted Arthur's shoulder, "There's a lot Ariadne could teach me."

This fabricated comradery was getting them nowhere and fooling no one. "You hurt her…" Arthur warned.

"Like you did?" challenged Miner, "I won't. Now go finish what I paid you to do." Arthur and Keener dragged Pinney into the luggage holding area while the rest of the team and their mark disembarked and cleared the terminal.  
>xxxxxx<p>

Ariadne was pacing. Lost in thought.  
>xxxxxx<p>

"_Your guilt is what defines her, it's what empowers her. But you are not responsible for the idea that destroyed her." Cobb made eye contact reluctantly as she continued, "And if we're gonna succeed in this, you have to forgive yourself and you're going to have to confront her. But you don't have to do that alone."_

_Cobb shook his head, "No."_

"_I'm doing it for the others…Because they have _no idea_, the risk they've taken, coming down here with you."  
>xxx<em>

Cobb. She'd risked the very same things for this team before and given the option she would have done it over again. This time couldn't be that different…when in doubt, think of the team.

Keener. He took the team in like he'd been working with them his whole life. The leader but never intimidating, or entitled or controlling. Protective but not coddling. He gave guidance but didn't lead you by the hand. So much like Cobb and still so different. Unburdened, guiltless. No one could replace Cobb. He would always be Ariadne's mentor, have a special place in her but Keener had earned his own spot. Another father she'd never had and gained through the work of dream sharing.

Yusuf. Loveable, nerdy Yusuf. Such a genius and yet so socially awkward. Best described in two words as a teddy bear. No stranger to corny jokes that only Ariadne got. His support never faltered, still, brutally honest when it came to opinions of her work. Called for constant reassurance, anxiety got the best of him. Had to watch how much champagne he drank and make sure he went to the bathroom before going under. He was older and yet seemed like the younger brother. _His head limp, face down in a pool of his own blood. _

Eames. Dear God, help Eames. His self-confidence was admirable. His humor, enviable. His teasing, insufferable. His talent for forging, criminally sublime. She loved Eames because he could make any situation feel less heavy than it should. They were fluent in the sarcasm they used between them. Eames was imaginative, out of the box. His dress sense was…imaginative…out of the box…But he could be serious. He could save the day. He'd been _her _'Ariadne' this time around. Forcing her to face this for the better. Going under with her, pushing her, encouraging her to right this for herself. Eames was like her best friend, her annoying brother and her watchful uncle rolled into one. _Pathetic. Pulling himself across the floor. Bleeding. Shot to death like a Jew in a Nazi Camp._

Arthur. She was doing this for both of him. Arthur: The perfect, robotic, defectless, thorough Point Man. The one she'd been introduced to through Cobb. Job driven, humorless, professionally sharp, calculated. The one she respected and admired. The one she observed, was fascinated by in the days of Fischer.

And _Arthur_: The perfect, emotional, faulted but still thorough human being. The one she'd been introduced to through a blissful two weeks in LA. Driven by his feelings, humorous, amateur of sentimentality, trying to be spontaneous, just for her. The one she fell in love with. The one who observed her constantly, fascinated by what she found in herself to be so plain and inadequate.

_His screams. Being cut into slivers of the man she knew. His blood clouding her vision. The feeling of being sliced, herself.  
><em>xxxxxx

"Ariadne, it's time." Keener and Arthur were at the doorway. The Architect nodded. She walked to the wall of security cameras and took a gander at the entrance and exit where Oliver was waiting. "Oh God…"

She sensed someone behind her. Lightly touching her hand, "Ari…" he whispered.

"Don't." she whispered back and looked up at Arthur.

"Ari!" Keener turned up at the door again. "We're losing time." He was anxious and impatient, she'd had all the time she could to prepare, she needed to head out. Ariadne nodded, "Yeah, sorry, I'm coming," and began to briskly walk out of the holding area and down the hallway, through the terminal, making her way outside.

Arthur fell into step with her out of nowhere as she was gaiting through the corridors, "Ariadne, don't let yourself become vulnerable. I can handle all of those projections on my own, I promise. We just need a_ little_ distraction. No matter how bad it gets, don't sacrifice that sliver of control. Hold onto it."

She stopped just before turning the corner and coming into view of her target, "Arthur." It was authoritative. Like she knew he was bullshitting this. If they needed a _little _distraction, they could've faked a bad cab driver or problems with Pinney. He was trying to sugarcoat things to protect her again.

"Please, Ari. Do it for me."

Ariadne turned, "I am." He hadn't convinced her to do anything.

"Ariadne, I-"

"Oliver!" She called to him, stepping around the corner and leaving Arthur behind to finish "—love you." It was lost on her ears; she hadn't heard it and Arthur was beginning to think she never would. He went to take his station to watch something he knew would take all of his life force to handle.  
>xxxxxx<p>

Oliver's attention was immediately drawn to his right. He beamed. Ariadne appeared through the sliding doors and made a small wave. Arthur made his way around the side of the airport and waited for their movement. He, Keener and Ariadne had ear pieces that would allow them to communicate and hear the progress of her situation. When Ariadne approached, Miner picked her up and swung her in circles. "It's been the longest five days of my life! Have you decided?"

"No, I haven't. I didn't exactly spend the past five days pondering our relationship. I was working on the job."

His face deflated. She needed to keep him happy, interested and preoccupied. "But what do you say," Ariadne laced her hands with his and smiled at him through her curtain of eyelashes, "we go on a walk and talk it out together?"

"I say that's perfect," he went in to kiss her but she cleverly thwarted his attempt.

"Ok. Let me have the shuttle take my luggage to the hotel."

Arthur peered around the corner to watch her saunter away from Miner. She politely conversed with the driver projection and then went to pick up her bag. Before she bent over she pulled all her hair to rest on one shoulder, revealing what little neck that could peek out from beneath her scarf. She was good…because every man that had ever encountered Ariadne had wondered about the view beneath the scarf and she innocently (or not so innocently in this case) fueled the flames. The scarf she was wearing was a radiant turquoise blue lined with deep purple and sprinkled with a few miniscule rosettes of the same deep purple color. Arthur remembered it well, because he'd bought it for her. She hadn't thrown it away? Arthur was surprised he didn't take notice of it before going under…or maybe she decided to dream it up to give her more stability for her confrontation with Miner. She rejoined Oliver, laced their fingers together and began strolling towards the West End Bridge. Arthur could get a clear shot of him from any vantage point there. The aforementioned followed them cautiously.  
>xxxxxx<p>

Keener and Pinney sprinted out the back of the airport and made their way to the jail in London; All of Miner's secrets would be locked in there. Keener had successfully completed the route during run-throughs in less than 12 minutes, current dream time. Once they made it into the city, they ran in the opposite direction of the bridge. They had to slow their pace to a brisk walk and make their way to the parking garage of one of the theaters. There would be a shiny black taxi waiting inside for them. Projections were paying them little attention for the time being. Ariadne must be excelling with her task.  
>xxxxxx<p>

"I know I was wrong. I was just so desperate."

"You should've just talked to me. You could've learned everything about me and everything I wanted without extracting from me. I could've actually grown to care about you on my own and there wouldn't be so much complication between us. We could've pretended all this never happened."

"Why can't we, now?"

She stopped in her tracks, "There would have to be complete honesty between us…"  
>xxxxxx<p>

There were only two minor setbacks inside the parking garage but one round of bullets later and the pair zoomed out. Two rights, a left, a right and then the third road over would take them downtown. Pinney had his gun cocked and was poised just out of the window. At any minute, Miner's subconscious could catch on and his trained projections would have them swarmed. Keener checked in with Arthur as he navigated the streets of fake London.

"How is she doing?"

"Good. They're almost at the bridge. Could you hurry this along? This unnerves me."

"Fast as I can without drawing attention. We should be there in two minutes. I'm taking her shortcut. "  
>xxxxxx<p>

Oliver and Ariadne knew the request that was really being demanded. Tell her why Oliver had hired her team. This time he continued the walk up the bridge. "I got involved with the wrong team a few years back. I got suckered into being the Point Man and Extractor; it was so much pressure that when the job came, I cracked and it fell through. They all turned me in as the mastermind of the crime and the CIA began to track me. I couldn't tell you because that team is dangerous. They're afraid that if I'm caught that I'll tell the CIA my story and they'll believe me. They're afraid the CIA will hunt them down and they'll do anything to keep me quiet. If they found out about you and hunted you down to use against me, you couldn't know anything. That way there would be nothing to extract and hopefully they'd leave you alone. The only way I can get them off my back, is if I get the CIA off my back and to do that I need to get rid of Pinney."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him and slightly turned her head away. Arthur could sense she halfway fell for the story. His soothing voice came sailing into her earpiece.

"Ariadne, don't buy it. Miner was just as shady as the rest of the group he got involved with, Frank Sizario was the extractor for that job and had his team turned him in, they would've been arrested on the spot for involvement."

She nodded her head and addressed Miner, "And that's all you've been accused for?"

"Yes."

That sealed the deal. Keener's manila folder was stacked with accusations against Miner and he'd just lied. He wasn't going to be completely honest and Ariadne wasn't happy that she'd believed he might be. They finally made it to the peak of the bridge and she stopped to lean against the railing and look out into her creation. When designing, Ariadne had lined the city with explosives so no matter where they were they wouldn't miss the kick. If stuck on the bridge, the domino effect of underground explosions would trigger the one for the bridge. Oliver continued to speak, "While we're being completely honest…" He leaned into her left side and Arthur heard the words whiz into his own eardrums and send shivers down his spine. Miner was talking to him.

"…I know."

Keener pressed the accelerator to the floor and gripped the wheel until his knuckles were white, he could make it. Arthur aimed his gun and Ariadne swallowed. It stopped the blood flow in Ariadne's body when she asked, "Know what?"

Blood surged. Hearts stopped. Complete silence.  
>xxxxxx<p>

Um, Miner knows…something…whatever could that be? I think you guys will really enjoy the next chappie, it's one of my faves. And while we're at it, I've decided to change who I view as Oliver…instead of James Franco…let's picture Ben Foster. Go google images of Ellen Page and Ben Foster and you'll have Ari and dearest Ollie. How'd you guys like the tiny interaction between Miner and Arthur, by the way? And technically Arthur said it…but she didn't hear it…so it's kind of void.

Reviews are rays of sunshine in my dreary life. Don't be a robotic Arthur who turns away. I'm kiddng.


	17. No Use Resisting

Thank you's are in order for: _lyricalmadness, Legal-Assassin-006, musicchica10, majicek, ammsim7, Emma and InceptionFan. _I think you guys will enjoy this chapter. It's actually eventful. Hahaha.

**Chapter 17- No Use Resisting.**

"They failed the extraction on Pinney."

They all let out breaths they'd held so long they'd forgotten breathing was possible. Arthur's heart slowed itself, Keener's hands loosened and his speed reduced to normal and Ariadne's blood resumed its course through her veins.

"They went another layer deeper to try and fix it and they think I won't figure it out, don't they?"

Ariadne only opened her mouth and he answered for her, "It doesn't matter as long as they get the job done. But I just know if they fail down here they're going to try and leave me. They don't want any repercussions; they'll just let me miss the kick."

She couldn't get a word in edge wise, "That's something I could handle, though, as long as you're with me." Oliver touched her nose with his index finger.

Keener and Ariadne could hear Arthur's gun click, "No, Oliver. I'm not staying in a dream."

"Then they can't expect me to lose myself. You're my totem, babe. You're my reality."

The architect frantically searched for words to ease his mind about being left behind, about the possible ulterior motives of her team, "Stop talking like that. They'll fix this with Pinney…and we'll all wake up."  
>xxxxxx<p>

Arthur's voice boomed into Keener's, "Where are you? I don't like where this is going. He's getting to wrapped up in our motives."

Keener slid the car into a parallel position, slammed the brakes and jerked the keys out of the ignition,"Pulling up now! I would tell you to cock your gun but I've already heard it…any minute now."

He and Pinney hastily got out of the car and made their way towards the barb wired security gate. They were definitely in the right place; there were too many guards, hi tech restraints and security to be a normal projected prison. Ariadne had dreamt those two up in cop uniforms so the entry was fairly easy. It was finding the safe and breaking in without Miner feeling it that would prove difficult.  
>xxxxxx<p>

Ariadne had two desires that were most prevalent and effective. The first Oliver would use against her would be pure creation. "Think. There is so much you could accomplish in a place like this; in a place where our passions can fuse and merge into something magnificent. Other wordly." Miner grazed the side of her arm and a skyscraper rose from the ground right behind them.

"Look at the spectacles you've already been able to create," he continued, "We can do so much more, we can have more time. We can live in a dreamscape."

"You mean limbo." Ariadne stepped back and the skyscraper plunged beneath the earth like it was never there.

Miner smirked, "Don't try to deny it. In your mind you've already decided just like you did when you came back to Paris after the Fischer job, heartbroken. You want to do nothing but purely create and you won't let Arthur keep you from it."

"Arthur?" Her mind was getting fuzzy. All this talk of creation was making her hands itch, her mind wander from its stable center. She'd learned piles of new tricks and styles from Miles that this job hadn't afforded the opportunity to experiment with. She looked around for Arthur. She needed his eyes. His eyes would bring the fragments of her mind back from…wherever they'd gone. But she couldn't find him. He was too good at concealing his whereabouts. She heard Arthur's voice instead, "Ari, block him out." It helped temporarily.

Miner stood behind Ariadne and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Switch our scape. Your mind is begging you to..." Ariadne couldn't stop herself. She flexed her hands and they were surrounded by a Parisian skyline at dusk. Spiral staircases emerged from the ground and carried them to a rooftop.

"That's right," he both commended and encouraged by brushing her hair behind her back. "No use resisting…"

Arthur visibly tensed, "Keener, finish the job…" he couldn't tear his eyes away.  
>xxxxxx<p>

"What is going on over there, Point Man? Talk to me."

Keener had switched off the ability to hear both Ariadne and Arthur. On Ariadne's end there was nothing but a constant stream of talk and he needed to concentrate. It was only necessary to connect to Arthur to stay in the loop and give him the signal. Judging by the urgency in Arthur's voice and the previous scare, Keener was feeling anxious. "He's messing with her…as expected."

Pinney reasoned that the information could be locked in one of two places. Either the evidence locker or an actual cell. If it was a cell it would need to be a number important to him. They would split up and take separate hallways. Whichever of the two was more heavily guarded would be their best bet. The extractor and the agent split up, sprinting down the hallways. Keener pulled out his own gun…projections were beginning to look at him. He came to the end of the hallway, the evidence room would be around the corner. In mid turn-the scape shifted to a vivid rainforest, with a waterfall cascading from 20 feet high to the right. He turned to find nothing but a banana tree. "Shit." He fumbled to press his earpiece, "Arthur! What the hell is going on? I'm in the middle of the damn rainforest."

Arthur replied, "She's unstable! I'm trying to coax her out of it but she's not hearing a thing. It's like she's hypnotized by her own design."  
>xxxxxx<p>

Ariadne lifted her eyebrows and the waterfall started to twist and distort itself into a cathedral. The trees bent into bridges. She pursed her lips which took her creation and rested it in a desert. Sandcastles erupted around the water cathedral. A wave of her hand and it was night, the stars twinkled above. A flash of her first dream manipulation entered her mind. Cobb's advice. She stopped. "I shouldn't be doing this. I'm changing the scape too much, the projections will start swarming."

"Why limit yourself? Let the dreams ascend; let me handle them."

"No." It took self-control but she shook her head and the water collapsed, the sand withered away, and they were back in the original city. Everything immaculately put back into place.  
>xxxxxx<p>

Keener was back in the prison staring at the evidence locker. There was one guard standing by the entrance and a simple ID pad on the handle. Too simple. Miner's secrets were in a cell.

"Thank God. Arthur, is she ok?"

"I don't know. She can't outright reply to me, I'm not catching any signals…I don't know if this is an act or if he's really affecting her. "

There was gunfire…Keener turned and ran down the hallway and into the next. Pinney was on the right track and someone wanted to stop him.  
>xxxxxx<p>

"Think of our second job together, after not being under in such a long time. The wave of calm as reality slips into darkness and the sweet rush of adrenaline. Imagine never having to give that up."

Her common sense was piecing itself together again. "It's exhilarating, yes. But it's no reality, it's no life…"

The second weakness he would attack would be desire for affection. Her aching need to be loved exclusively. Miner was rubbing circles on her hip, "But what is your reality? You want to go back to an unfeeling Point Man? Who can offer you what? Pain? Rejection? I can make the pain of reality slither away, I can unwind your fantasies, I can provide a world of endless art." She began to lean into him and he murmured, "We're two halves of a whole, Ariadne. We're nothing but broken without each other."

She could see projections getting suspicious. Walking out of storefronts, looking at them out of the cars. A couple of armed projections were riding up. Inspecting the edges of the bridge. Ariadne's face started to fall and she gingerly grazed the scarf. They would never make it at this rate, she had to do better.  
>xxxxxx<p>

Pinney was fine; he'd gunned down five men and they went through at least twenty more before the cell area could be presumed clear. There were hundreds of cells…thankfully Keener had drilled Ariadne on dates or numbers that could be sentimental to Miner. He recalled what month they met and the two men sprinted to the six hundreds. For the life of him he couldn't remember the day of the couple's meeting. In her current state, he was doubtful Ariadne could or would be of help. So cell by cell they broke in and felt along the walls and tore the bunks apart.

"We're in." Keener sent a glimmer of relief Arthur's way. "We've just got to sift through about a hundred cells." And then he killed it.  
>xxxxxx<p>

Those were the defining words that brought the woman that haunted her dreams back to Ariadne's mind. The parallels jumped out at her…these words, this bridge. Ariadne knew what he was doing and she wanted to abstain like Arthur told her to.

"You're wrong. I'm not your Mal and you're not my Cobb. We're nothing like them."

Miner leaned into her back, "But you want to be." He hand slid from her hip to her thigh.

The bitter truth stung. She involuntarily focused on the words pouring out from Oliver's mouth. "You want to feel what it's like to be like Mal. You want to be in love. You want to know beyond the shadow of a doubt that someone loves you as much as Cobb loved her." Ariadne glanced where she thought was Arthur's direction. "You have that in me. Don't walk away from it, from that ineffable feeling of release. That feeling of falling and floating at the same time knowing someone's here to catch you. "

The words were getting to her. He was molding her thoughts. The last ounce of coherence in Ariadne's mind and body saw the projections coming. She needed to lead Miner back down the bridge a little ways to keep the approaching projections from latching their targets on her…she needed to distract him wholly, she needed to be the Ariadne that voided his mind of anything else… She needed to purge her control. Intoxicate him with no other thoughts than of owning her and maybe, just maybe, the rest of the team might make it.  
>xxxxxx<p>

"How many more, Keener…? I'm fixing to gun him down regardless…"

"I don't want to overlook it." He chastised the man rushing him.

They'd swept thirteen cells, each as dry as a bone and nothing out of the ordinary. Pinney yelled out. In cell 618 was where they happened upon a loose brick in the wall and a safe tucked neatly behind it.

"We've found the safe, Arthur."

The two men split the stack into two piles and ran their eyes through them. Footsteps were storming down the hallways. "Crap. Tell Ariadne the projections are raining down on us, she needs to step it up a notch." He and Pinney were trying out different combinations.

"I'd rather not. She'll get the wrong idea."

Keener countered, "You mean the right idea? Don't let your personal issues get in the way here, Arthur."

"I'm not, Keener. I believe we can hold out longer than you think."

"Screw this." Keener connected with Ariadne's earpiece just long enough to say, "Ariadne, it's Keener. It sounds like an Army after me and Pinney. We need more from you." And he cut off. Keener took both he and Pinney's guns and prepared for battle while Pinney scanned through as fast as humanly possible.  
>xxxxxxx<p>

Ariadne comprehended Keener's request just fine…and hesitantly reached for her scarf. The sacred scarf. It took every ounce of Arthur's power, self-control and concentration to keep his finger from pulling the trigger. She was untying it—"_They became more of a security blanket than anything."_ Arthur's teeth started to grit. She was doing it. She was being stubborn and trying to save the day. She was giving in to help them out. The man perched at the bottom of the bridge had to make her see reason, "Ariadne…can you hear me? Ari, nod if you can me hear me."

She was transfixed. Whether in horror or shock, her face resembled a deer in the headlights. Ariadne was waiting for the moment where her thoughts would leave and Oliver's would enter. "Dammit Ariadne, Nod!" She bravely kept going. The fabric around her neck loosened-"_I rarely trust anyone to see me without one._" Arthur's hand fidgeted and a bead of sweat rolled down his temple. His gift to her fell to the ground and was carried away by the wind-  
><em>"Without one I feel…I don't know. Alone and vulnerable."<em> Arthur began to run but remembered himself and had to mentally glue his feet to the ground.

"I'm everything Arthur can't be. I feel things for you that he never will." Miner whispered.

Ariadne pulled all her hair to the side again, revealing her tempting neck. She smirked at him slyly…and little innocent Ari started fleeing her body. "I'll have to see it to believe it." She teasingly lifted her eyebrow and turned, watching him over her shoulder as she walked a few paces down the bridge. Pedestrian projections started to return to their daily schedules as Oliver followed. Entranced himself.

Ariadne stopped two feet from where they had been and leaned over the rails, "I just have one question…how long do I have to wait for you to show me everything Arthur isn't?" Arthur punched the nearest object he could to let the frustration out. Miner took her hand delicately and caressed his face with it, moving her hand to rest on the back of his head. "Touch me." Arthur peered at them through the eyepiece on his gun; her eyes were blinking like she was struggling to keep them open, struggling to keep that last sliver of control. Oliver was casting his spell on her, the one he so perfected in their months of courting. He trailed his fingers down her arm and side and kissed her scarf-less neck in Arthur's secret place that he claimed that day in LA. Oliver buried his face in her neck and whispered into her skin, "Trust me." She relaxed into him and allowed her eyes to close, smiling and biting her lip. Ariadne was slipping away and being replaced by her darker side. A side Arthur had never seen. It was like watching the flawless, virginal, white swan Odette turn into the contaminated, sultry black swan, Odile.

xxxxxx

"Arthur!" it came through a haze of gunshots. "We've got enough on him, shoot. Get her out of there!"

xxxxxx

"Ariadne, it's Arthur. We've got the clear. Move so I can shoot."

She wasn't listening to him. She was gone. Her dark side wanted vengeance. Her dark side knew Arthur was listening and she would enjoy the moment. She would make Arthur pay for her heartbreak. Miner's spell had possessed her. She turned with a smirk to face Oliver and he pressed her against the bridge, "Relish this moment. I love you, savor it."

Her voice was not hers. It was deeper, raspier, filled with lust, "Oh I am." It ripped her audience open.

His voice came ragged through the communication line to Ariadne, "Ariadne, listen to me. Snap out this. _This isn't you._"

Oliver rested his forehead on hers and the moment turned from fiery to syrupy sweet, "I'd give anything for you to agree to come with me. For you to give up your garish reality and grow old with me deeper in this dream."

Arthur words became a never ending stream, "Ariadne! Pull yourself together! Ari!"

In contrast, Oliver's words trickled in the air, "Tell me what you want." _Just tell me what you want. _"Who do you choose?"

The architect swayed slightly, inebriated by his words and the sudden feeling of power over someone. "You."

Arthur couldn't take it. He felt pain everywhere. He tried to remind himself that this wasn't his Ariadne. She wasn't picking Miner over him, she wasn't doing this. But his own eyes were seeing it, his own ears heard and he couldn't clear the fog in his mind. "Ariadne. _Please._" The Point Man was yelling in her ear. "Ari, just move!"

Their lips met and she deepened the kiss. Arthur had to squeeze his eyes shut and turn away. This is all Miner ever wanted to have. Ariadne fully his under his control with no Arthur lingering in her head. All armed projections were now driving off like she knew they would, Pinney and Keener were left alone, the streets were deserted. The only thing in Miner's subconscious now was Ariadne. The faint sound of Non Regrette Rien echoed in the distance. Time was up. Arthur racked his brain. What would bring her back to her senses? What would break the wall between them? What could he say to catch her attention? Bring _his_ Ariadne back to the surface? Perhaps…

Say you love her.

"Ariadne, listen to me. I'm in love with you… Damn it all, Ariadne, I love you. Now, come back to us!"

The only thing she ever wanted to hear from Arthur had shot into her ears. It overpowered Oliver's lies and seduction. She broke their kiss and searched for the source of the voice. Ariadne turned her head completely away from Oliver—then she caught it—Arthur's eyes at the bottom of the bridge. "I do, Ari, I love you." Her face softened, her innocence flooded back into her eyes and she was back. Ariadne looked at the red light on her chest and hit the ground. A gunshot rang through the air. Oliver fell to the ground clutching his chest; the bullet had hit very close to his heart. At first, Ariadne was frozen. She could only stare at the blood rushing out of her ex-boyfriend. It passed as soon as it came and she started to run down the bridge to meet Arthur, the kick would be coming soon. Another gunshot sounded. Miner lowered his hand and his eyes went blank.

Ariadne jerked and found herself tumbling down, a sharp shooting pain in her lower left stomach.  
>xxxxxx<p>

AHHHH. He said it and she heard :) It only took him…seventeen chapters. Review, review and we'll see what has happened to Ariadne!


	18. Boom

Heyhey! So sorry about not keeping the daily update yesterday, we had some family issues and there was absolutely no way I could get to my computer…but that didn't mean I didn't want to. Know why? Because of your wonderful reviews: _origamifoxes, Legal-Assassin-006, musicchica10, ammsim7, MangaFanXD, FlamingoOnFire, Sakura Potter and I love inception. _I really do appreciate them.

**Chapter 18- Boom. **

Arthur shot Miner in the head to finish him, punish him and then he threw his gun down and sprinted with all his might towards the fallen Architect, "Ariadne!" he yelled. Pushing his legs to break super human boundaries.

Keener could be heard through his earpiece, "Ready for me to initiate the kick?"

"She got shot Keener! Ari's down. She won't make it."

"Eames has already signaled the song. I'll try to hold off, but I can't for much longer. Try to get her to the end of the bridge."

Arthur was at her side in a half nelson; she was bleeding profusely so Arthur tried to put pressure on it with his hand. That did nothing but get his hand stained with her gushing blood. He took off his suit jacket and pressed it against her wound and held it there a minute. He murmured 'You're ok's and 'It's not that bad's for his own sake if not for hers. Impatiently he lessened his pressure and began to scoop her up. Ariadne yelped as he moved her.

"Arthur—that hurts."

He held her bridal style and began making his way towards the edge of the bridge. Every step he took, every fidget of his hands, every bump sent agony through the Architect's body.

"Put me down…Arthur, please." She pleaded. "Stop, Arthur! Arthur…" she was wailing because the pain was overwhelming. "Arthur, _you're hurting me_!" The desperation in her voice moved him to set her down. They were 4 feet from the end of the bridge but he figured that was close enough to feel the effects of the city crumbling and he couldn't listen to her plead anymore. "Keener, do it now."

He leaned her back against the railing so she could sit up. She winced as Arthur took his time to survey. "Well the bullet went straight through but he hit you in the perfect spot."

She was struggling to breathe, "You need to go. There's no use waiting with me."

He addressed her, "The kick will come any second. You rigged below the entire city right?"

"As a domino effect… It has to go through the entire maze. We were supposed to drive and meet Keener downtown, Miner was supposed to be the only one here. And—in case we ran out of time and couldn't get an instant kill out of him, I rigged these three blocks to blow last...So he wouldn't make it…"

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, "I can carry you three blocks." He went to pick her up.

She pushed his chest with both hands lightly, "Not fast enough. I'm going to limbo again."

"No, don't say that. You can hold on."

"I already feel weak, things are shutting down…" Ariadne wouldn't sugar-coat this.

"Don't you give up!"

"Agh" Ariadne grunted when her body convulsed. She pressed her hands down on her wound as if it would lessen the pain. "Arthur, be the Point Man." She almost scolded him, "Reason with yourself and look at me. If there were ever a time to be as emotionless and job-driven as possible this is it." Her breaths were short, fast and ragged.

She was right. Any other person, any other coworker would be left to fend for themselves. Any other man or woman and Arthur would've accepted the advice to leave. He fought to relax the muscles in his face and put on the infamous poker mask. His mind was screaming, his insides were battling themselves but he righted his posture and stood. He nodded solemnly and sympathetically to her and began making his way to the ideal kick area.  
>xxxxxx<p>

She needed to be strong; she watched him until he turned his back and then let her face scrunch. Needles ripped through her body and she had a fit of chills. Ariadne allowed herself to double over without Arthur to watch her. She squeezed her eyes shut and labored to keep herself from making any noise that alluded to pain, not while he was close enough to hear. She couldn't keep it in forever; a guttural whimper escaped. Suddenly, Ariadne felt a hand on her back and warmth by her face. It was his breath, "Hey, you're ok. You're ok." It paralleled her first death in a dream. When Mal stabbed her and she woke with a phantom pain in her lower stomach, Arthur had been there whispering these words to her. The rough patch passed and she looked up at him. She thrust her head back in frustration and sighed exasperatedly. She'd failed to get him away.

"I can't just leave you. You get cut, I get cut, right?"

The Architect opened her mouth to protest but he interrupted, "I won't miss the kick but you can be sure as hell I'll wait until last minute."

Her terse breathing turned slow and deep. "I'll-be fine. Really. I barely-feel anything—n-now."

Ariadne struggled to keep her eyes open. She was becoming weaker and paler as the blood spilled out of her; it was running down the pavement now. There was a slim to no chance she would hold out until the kick. It was almost certain she would be returning to limbo and an Ariadne-hungry monster named Oliver Miner would be eagerly awaiting her arrival. "Ari?"

"Hm?" Her eyelids were so heavy. She just wanted to doze off for a minute…

"That last thing I said over the com, did you hear it?"

She wasn't tired anymore, she was curious. Her eyebrows furrowed. She looked at him quizzically and nodded her head. "I meant it. It wasn't just some ploy to get your attention." He brushed the sweaty hair off of her face and neck, "It's always been true. It's just always been difficult for me to express it, for me to make you believe it. I love you, Ari, and shoving you on that plane the way I did was the worst mistake I could make."

Ariadne smiled that obnoxiously adorable way that led to a chuckle. She was either ecstatic or completely losing it. Arthur guessed both. "What?"

"Hearing you finally say it…" she half laughed, half sighed, "It was worth a shot."

It was worth her bullet.

He laughed at her reference to their first kiss as well. She was always so optimistic. Here she was on her death bed, insanity pending below and she was making jokes. Arthur wasn't as talented in lightheartedness, his laugh faded into a frown. He kissed her temple.

"Don't lose yourself... I promise, in no time I'll-"

"Don't come back for me. _I promise_…that I can handle it. I'll wake up on my own. Just like…like…like Cobb."

"I'm cold." She shivered and Arthur wrapped his stained suit jacket around her. Now they could hear loud cracks and see puffs of smoke and waves of fire. Her voice was hoarse now and cracking, "Remember the rooftop?"

He forced a smile through his anxiety. He hugged her his chest and started rocking her, trying to keep her blood warm and pumping to her heart until the kick. _"Sweet dreams til sunbeams find you. Sweet dreams and leave all worries behind you."_ The buildings two blocks over crumbled to the ground in fire and dust.

"_But in your dreams whatever they be…"_ he continued singing her a lullaby.

Projections were running out of their buildings to see the commotion and panicking. They could hear yells and footsteps. _"Dream a little dream of me."_

Ariadne was drifting off. It was clear she wasn't going to make it. Arthur ran his words together quickly, "Say you love me too. Give me something to hold on to." He went in to kiss her and she moved away, "Don't….come." He moved back in and with what little strength she had she returned the kiss before she went limp. With the Architect dead, her dream started to collapse rapidly.  
>xxxxxx<p>

He knew she would be furious if he came. In fact, her last words hadn't been 'I love you,' as he requested or 'Don't worry,' or 'I'll see you soon,' Or even 'Goodbye.' They had been 'Don't come.' His entire relationship with Ariadne had been a result of not doing what he was told. He hadn't listened to Cobb or even himself…he wasn't going to start now. The explosives were rippling through the blocks. In a fit of spontaneity he made a dash for his forgotten gun. The entire block was blowing up and the streets falling through the earth. The smoke was almost unbearable but Arthur hadn't noticed until he started coughing. The ground was shaking. The block right by the bridge was crumbling. Boom. The explosions were so close now that he could feel the heat.

Grab the gun.

Boom.

Cock it.

Boom.

Barrel to your temple.

Boom.

Finger on the trigger.

**Boom.  
><strong>xxxxxx

Thanks for reading! Let's hope Arthur can find and kick her up fast enough…  
>Reviews would help heal Arthur find a solution and maybe reviews could bring some Eames back in... =) Ok, deal. hahahahaha thank you again guys.<p> 


	19. The Perfect Sleeping Beauty

First…Biggie, big thanks to: _Inception rocks, Legal-Assassin-006, julye, Sakura Potter, Lazarus76, FarFromFlawless, Emma _and _musicchica10. _It has been a pleasure to write for you!

Second…you guys are so cute for thinking they're both in limbo. ;)

**Chapter 19-The Perfect Sleeping Beauty.**

"Hello?"

"I know I'm the last person you want to hear from right now but I can't call anyone else. No one else understands."

His strained, raspy tone was enough for him to ask, "Arthur. What's wrong?"

The man made of composure crumbled, "I don't know what to do, Cobb. I just—I don't know. I don't know what to do."

"What are you talking about? What happened?" It was late, Cobb kept his voice hushed so he wouldn't wake the kids in the rooms next to his.

"Ariadne. Limbo. I've lost her—and I—I don't know what to do, Cobb, please tell me what to do. What did you do?" He ran his hands through his now greasy hair…

"What I did didn't work out so well, Arthur."

"I'm waiting on Yusuf to replicate the sedative. I'm going in to get her but I don't know how she'll be, I don't know if she'll wake up with me. If she'll still- I only know that hours have passed and each minute I'm awake, she's living out years down there. I can't deal with this. How do I deal with this!"

The older man sighed, "The only thing you can do is wait, Arthur. Be patient with Yusuf, have faith in her intelligence and try not to drown yourself with guilt. That's all the advice I can give you."  
>xxxxxx<p>

The night passed.

Ariadne was laid on the couch; the comforter from the hotel bed draped over her carefully, a lush pillow placed under her head, her shoes off and set quaintly in front of the couch. If one weren't aware of her situation, her soft peaceful breaths would have told them she was merely napping. She was but her mind was so far gone into her subconscious she might never wake up. Her chestnut hair ebbed and flowed around her face, her porcelain skin was smooth and no worry lines were creased. Her eyelashes fluttered now and then when her eyes moved behind their lids. And her pink lips had started to dry out from dehydration but were pouted in the way they do when in a deep slumber. Like that day he'd watched her sleep so long ago.

The perfect sleeping beauty.  
>Except Arthur could kiss her all he wanted, she wouldn't wake. She wouldn't stir, acknowledge his presence, wouldn't show any sign of life other than her rhythmic breathing and no amount of fairy magic could change it.<p>

Eames and Yusuf had ordered take out and were sitting and quietly talking in the kitchenette area of the suite. Keener was finishing up some last minute business with Pinney and the CIA. Soon Miner would be gone. Wrapped up and presented with a bow, out of their lives. And if he should wake, he would wake in prison for life. But his mind was still in limbo with Ariadne. Alone. He still had her mind in his grasp and who knows what he was trying to do with it.

"Arthur," Yusuf hesitantly offered, "You really should try to eat something."

"No."

Arthur hadn't slept all the previous night. He sat with her head rested on his lap and watched and waited. Praying she hadn't lost herself, absentmindedly playing with her hair. He couldn't bring himself to move for anything. He wouldn't allow his eyes to rest. He couldn't bear to sleep. Arthur couldn't stand the thought of waking up knowing she couldn't. He should be in limbo with her; he should be bringing her back this instant but he failed her. He remembered the stranger she'd become under Miner's influence. The point man could only imagine the ways Miner was bending her mind. If she ever woke up would she be the same? Would she have forgotten Arthur? Would she long to be with Miner instead? Would she be like Mal? Would she be _ok_? His failure played over and over in his mind. Whenever he closed his eyes he felt it happen again.  
>xxxxxx<p>

_His eyes fluttered open. To his dismay he was not on the shores of raw subconscious. He was on the floor of a conference room off the corridors of the CIA. He felt the lead being ripped from his arm and heard the sound of a British accent as the fog cleared from his mind. "Thank God! You're awake! Keener and Pinney have just kicked up, let's go."_

_The previous events were a blur; in a daze he stood to follow Eames. When he picked up his foot it bumped into something. Or someone. Or Ariadne…still lying there contentedly. It all flooded his memory, "No, Eames, what about A—"_

_Eames was opening the window, "We're going to miss the kick, you bloody idiot! Come on!" _

"_We can't leave her! She's-" Arthur's common sense seemed to have fled his body. He was hooking his arms under hers and trying to drag her with them._

"_I know, Arthur, but there's nothing we can do! There's nothing left here, she's not going to wake up! We can't wait any longer!"_

_Their surroundings were withering away, the buildings outside were disintegrating to dust. Arthur found a gun discarded by his foot and dived for it. "Then you go ahead. I'm going back down."_

"_Are you daft? The third level was the gateway and it's collapsed. You'll never get back down there."_

"_I have to try!" The building was rocking, it too was about to fade. "Sorry Arthur, I can't let you do that."_

_Before he could cock the gun he was being lifted off his feet and Eames dragged him through the window. He felt a tumbling sensation, the pressure of the wind on his back.  
>xxx<em>

_He jolted awake this time. It was silent and eerie besides the crunching skyscrapers outside and a growing rushing sound. Everyone else had already kicked up; he was alone with Ariadne's thoughtless body strewn across Pinney's sofa. He didn't waste a second; he fumbled around for his holster and brought another gun to his head. The rushing got louder and he pulled the trigger._

_But not before the room filled with water.  
>xxx<em>

_He gasped for breath; he was dripping wet, surely he was lying face down in the ebb and flow of _her_ beach. But something was off. He didn't feel sand in every crevice; in fact the water was dripping _down_ his face. Gravity was holding him in the wrong position, he was _sitting_. He adjusted his eyes, his ears popped. The airplane. Eames was standing above him with a bucket. He was awake. The job was over. Arthur nearly gave himself whiplash, he turned his head to look across the aisle so fast. Hand dove in his pocket searching for the familiar weight of a small cube. Ariadne was still hooked to the PASIV, her seat was still reclined, her eyes were closed._

"_No!" There was a ding in the cabin, a sign lit up. "No! No! No! No!" The normally collected Point Man was distraught. With every yell his fist collided into the seat in front of him. "Shit!" He kicked it. _

_Keener looked back at him from his seat in front of the girl, "Arthur…" he warned._

_Eames was returning to his seat. Arthur's eye gravitated to him. He dragged him out, he wouldn't wait, he wouldn't let Arthur stay, and he'd doused him with ice water before he could kill himself. He was so close to her. So close. Arthur leapt from his seat, approached the Forger from behind and knocked the bucket out of his hand. "You!"_

"_Arthur, sit down." Eames sighed._

"_This is your fault!"_

_Yusuf timidly defended the bulkier man, "It's no one's fault…"_

_Arthur bout faced and spat at him, "Shut up!"_

_Pinney was shocked to see this reaction after a 'successful' mission…He looked at Keener and ordered, "Control your Point Man, this is unacceptable."_

"_Arthur." Keener's tone was authoritative. Disapproving. _

_He was backing Eames down the aisle, "Are you happy?"_

"_No, actually I'm not." Eames replied to Arthur coolly. _

"_You just killed her!"_

_A flight attendant appeared through the curtain and addressed the two, "Gentleman, you're upsetting the rest of the plane. I need you to sit down and fasten your seatbelts, we're preparing for landing."_

_Eames took a deep breath. "Sit down, Arthur." Eames himself took his seat and picked up the buckle-_

_The rabid acting man in front of him pulled him up by his collar, "Her brain is turning to mush this very second and it's all on your shoulders!"_

"_Sir." The attendant insisted and Keener demanded, "Arthur!"_

"_You should've left me." He ignored them. _

"_We already lost one member, I wasn't about to lose another." Eames' voice was stern, melancholy._

"_You should've tried to help. You all just kicked yourselves back up without a second thought about her, you selfish bastards! You abandoned her with that monster. You weren't there, you didn't see it, you didn't hear them. He turns her into someone else; I can't let that happen again!"_

_Eames' patience finally tipped and he shoved Arthur off of him, "You are NOT the only one in this cabin that gives a damn about Ariadne, Arthur! You are NOT the only one attached to her and worried and feeling guilty as hell! But we have a job to finish, whether we all like it or not, so DAMN IT, ARTHUR, SIT DOWN!"_

_Arthur clenched his jaw and his face hardened. He returned to his seat and a void filled the men's eyes until they'd carried her into the hotel suite. Like the seven dwarfs upon Snow White's death.  
>xxxxxx<em>

He had removed himself from his position on the couch and had long ago began to pace as night stole in yet again. "Yusuf, why aren't you working on that substance?"

"A man has to eat, Arthur." Eames defended.

"I've been working on it non-stop. I have to be properly fueled and alert to get it right."

"Well, fuel faster. Every minute is a lifetime for her." He half spat, trying to keep his patience with the chemist.

Time crawled by. Nothing was the same without the architect; it was so damn quiet. Yusuf, moved sulkily and kept his eyes cast downward. It's true that he had been working on the sedative non-stop; He was breaking records with the speed he was putting it together. Only, the knowledge that every minute for them would feel like years to her made him feel like a failure. Everything relied on him getting this done quickly. Eames hadn't cracked a joke or smiled his annoying-ass smile since they'd been kicked up. He was all serious and business and checked on Ariadne more than would be expected of him. After all, Eames wanted to just go in and save her as much as Arthur did. Eames, however, (for the first time) had more reason and common sense than Arthur and realized that starving and depriving Yusuf of sleep wouldn't make that happen faster. If anything it would slow down the process; that's why Eames ran out and bought the first edible meal he saw at 6 on the nose. Yusuf finished up and scurried to the make shift lab on the desk in the far corner. "I'm almost done Arthur, I promise."

Eames walked over to the architect and adjusted the comforter, "She's sweating a little." He rested his hand on her forehead and shook his head. "Hope you're faring well down there, our dear little architect."

He glanced at Arthur. Arthur was tearing up…he looked horrible. His suit jacket and vest had been discarded without care somewhere in the hotel room. His dress shirt was wrinkled, the sleeves rolled up unevenly, the first two buttons undone, and his tie just hung there uneven, limp and loose. His shoes were kicked under the moved coffee table and he stood in his socks. Arthur's eyes were tired and red and his face stayed in a permanent position of anguish. And his hair, dear God, his hair... cowlicks were sticking up everywhere despite the dried and crusty hair gel. "Love, I believe a shower would be in your best interest."

"I'm not leaving her, not again. What if she wakes up while I'm in there?" He never took his eyes off her.

"She's not going to—" Eames winced before he finished his sentence, it came out entirely wrong and entirely pessimistic.

Arthur's eyes lit up and he pushed Eames, "Don't you say that! She could. She could wake up! Cobb did!"

"She will! But if she were awake right now, she'd tell you to take a damn shower so she doesn't recoil in horror at the sight of you." The forger held his hands up in surrender. "I'll watch her while you refresh yourself. And if she even makes the slightest move of her eyelids, I'll call you out. I'm concerned about her _too_, Arthur. And I'm concerned about you, believe it or not. Yesterday I would've never believed you were capable of human emotion and today you've proven you can be nothing but a basket case."

Arthur gave in, "If she makes the slightest move…"he repeated to Eames.

"Sweet baby Jesus, go take a bloody shower."  
>xxxxxx<p>

He took a long cold shower; he needed to stay awake and alert. He needed the cold to numb his thoughts. The drops felt soothing on his skin, he was so tired…then he heard the most beautiful sound.

Ariadne's laugh.

For a split second he was pissed off at Eames for not getting him out but then his body surged with the warmest sense of relief and joy. He heard it again and he felt giddy, he laughed, his smile overtook his other features. Then her soft murmur, "Where's Arthur?" Arthur was no longer tired; he threw back on his dress pants and under shirt and bolted out of the door. There she was standing a few feet away in all her glory behind the couch with Eames sitting and watching her contentedly. "Ariadne!" He practically ran to sweep her into his arms but she stepped away from him. "What's wrong?" Arthur asked incredulously. She shook her head, upset with him, he grabbed her shoulder.

The forger then stood up and cautiously called to him, "Arthur…"

"Ariadne…" he sighed and stepped closer.

She stepped back again, "Ari, please just let me—you don't know how miserable I've been!"

Then Yusuf came to join Eames, "Is he ok?"

Arthur's arms ached to hold her, to touch her, to caress her skin. But she turned from him and began walking faster and faster towards the hotel door. Arthur followed, bewildered. Was she upset with him for not coming? But he was going to! Did Miner mess with her mind? Why were Eames and Yusuf not as upset as he was with her behavior? What had she told them? What did they know that he didn't?

"Ariadne!" He picked up his pace. "Ariadne!"

She slammed the door in his face. He maniacally yelled her name again and went to throw the door open when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder turn him around roughly.

"Arthur, you need some sleep." He was being pushed to the couch.

"But Ari—"

"Is right where you left her when you went to take a shower. I'm sorry, Arthur. She's not awake. _Yet._"  
>xxxxxx<p>

Arthur sat on the floor and leaned against the couch. He rested his head next to hers. It had been at least four or five hours since his hallucination. He felt a rustling by his head; he felt her hair tickle his face. She bolted up, breathing in and out heavily. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, surely this was another hallucination. He wouldn't move.

"Arthur?" Ariadne's voice was soft and hoarse, it came out as a whisper.

The point man lifted his head slowly and the spot where her head had been was empty; she was sitting up staring at him. His sweet Ariadne…

"How-?" he choked out.

"Miner recreated Paris. I was 63 when I found the warehouse we worked in during Inception…I remembered…and I found a knife…" She remembered with a troubled expression, she had had to kill herself. She looked into Arthur's eyes again, "I missed you," She began to tear up.

He stood, engulfed her into his arms and swung her around in circles. "I was so worried. Yusuf was recreating his sedative and I was going to come get you."

"I told you not to do that!"

He smiled, "It doesn't matter now, does it?" And then he kissed her. Soft at first, and then with a need too urgent to deny. The architect happily reciprocated.

She sighed into his lips, "Arthur…"

It made his heart jump to his throat, "Arthur."

She pulled away, "Arthur!"

Ariadne slapped him.

He woke.  
>xxxxxx<p>

Arthur cupped his stinging face and realization dawned on him as Eames came into focus squatting in front of him, hand by his face. "Arthur!" It had been Eames saying his name, it was Eames that slapped him and Ariadne was still in limbo. First, Arthur dug his dice out of his pocket and rolled it on the floor next to him…4. He had fallen asleep and dreamt his troubles were over.

"WHAT, Eames?"

"Yusuf is finished. Go get our architect."  
>xxxxxx<p>

M-m-m-more to come! Reviews would be awesome. How do you guys think Ariadne will be? I'm super interested to hear your thoughts on what might have happened for her during all this. If not, well…maybe after next update.


	20. BINGO

Giant slices of gratitude pie for: _Legal-Assasin-006, Cerisabeth, Lazarus76, ammsim7, Inception rocks _and _musicchica10._ You guys are the best.

**Chapter 20-Bingo**

The sedative was so strong that one bullet through his head on the first level washed him ashore in limbo. He was disoriented and sluggish as he dragged himself out of the water but once he surveyed his surroundings it was clear. This place, whatever she'd created with the inspiration of Paris, was the very essence of Ariadne. Which house would be hers? He set to work and three blocks down from the beach, he found it. The Eiffel Tower was directly behind; the stairs leading up on both sides were Penrose staircases. It was beautiful.

What was inside was even more so.

When he entered her abode, it was quiet, the sunlight streaming through the many open windows. Her back was turned to him. At least he hoped it was her back and not her fully grown daughter's. She was cooking something in the kitchen. She sensed someone there and turned… Ariadne had matured in appearance, she looked somewhere in her thirties. She was alarmed and it showed, her eyes grew wide and she took a sharp intake of breath. It hadn't registered for Arthur, he was just so happy to see her. His dimples appeared and he smiled with his teeth, almost laughing as we went to embrace her. But Ariadne stepped behind the counter like she was scared of him.

"Ariadne! Thank God…it hasn't been too long down here."

"Down here?"

Arthur looked around for any sign of presence. If he listened close enough he could hear footsteps on the ceiling. "We don't have much time and I don't know what you remember or what he's told you. But the man you got to know in LA, the one who would do anything for you and shows it, you'll have him back. I swear. Just ask. But you have to come with me right now and get out of here…"

She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Please. If any part of you deep down still loves me-"

"I don't know who you are."

His heart caught in his throat and pulsated. She hadn't remembered him? Surely her brain needed a jog. "I'm Arthur." He deadpanned. Ariadne's eyes still held confusion. That name… and this caused panic in the man across from her. "It's Arthur. Ari, Arthur!"

There was a flicker of recognition but the darkness hadn't left her features, "Arthur…?"

Overcome with anxiety and hope he grabbed her shoulders, "Yes. Yes, it's me."

Ariadne pushed him off and rounded the corner, "Oliver! Oliver, he's here! That man is here!"

"_That man_? What has he told you—"

There he appeared. Manipulating. Selfish. Grinning.  
>And there she ran. Clinging. Manipulated. Selfless. Terrified…Of Arthur.<br>Arthur listened in on their hushed conversation. Hugging his waist and peering out from his side, "Where are the kids?" She asked him in a panic.

"You don't have any kids." Arthur tried to inform her. The only response was a look of disbelief over her shoulder.

"Upstairs. Beth's a little more shook up then Dominic. But they'll be fine once Mommy checks on them."

"They're not real. They don't exist."

He eyed Arthur maliciously as he bestowed a deep sensuous kiss on her lips, "He'll be gone by the time you come down."

Was there any way he could find a glimmer of truth and run with it? Any piece of her memory that could be restored? She had named one of the kids after Cobb…surely she would have had to remember him. Surely somewhere she felt a significance for the extractor. Before she stepped out of the room Arthur called to her, "Inception was your first job. Dominic Cobb was the extractor, the forger was Eames, Yusuf was the chemist, and you were the architect. All hired under Ichiro Saito to break into the mind of Robert Fischer Junior."

She gaped at Oliver, "How does he know that?"

Miner tried to hurry her away but she was still as curious as she was when she entered limbo. "I was the Point Man."

"Nice try. We didn't have a Point Man." Then Ariadne was gone. He waited until her shuffling feet could be heard through the ceiling above before he turned to Miner.

"Just accept she doesn't want to go with you. After all the hell you've put her through—" Oliver chided.

Arthur countered, "The hell _you've_ put her through-"

"She doesn't want to remember you. Just leave."

"I'm not leaving without her. She'll wake up." Arthur pointed to the ceiling.

The psycho stepped closer, "Over my dead body."

"Is that a promise?"

Oliver lightly pushed Arthur's chest, "Don't make me kill you. You're a frail thing."

"I could put a bullet in your head in reality…how does that sound?" Arthur returned the favor.

"Well that wouldn't bring her memory back, would it?"

Arthur changed his tactic, "I'll just keep sending myself back."

Oliver grinned, "No matter what you do we'll just keep going in circles. She won't leave. I've made sure of it."

Arthur ground his jaw, "What did you do to her?"

Miner closed his eyes, licked his lower lip, and smiled sadistically, "Many, many things Arthur." He opened his eyes again to bore into Arthur's, "But judging by your attitude I'm guessing you don't want details."

Arthur started shaking his head slowly, fists clenching and unclenching. "Just know that," and here Miner leaned over to whisper, "Architecture isn't her only talent."

This sent Arthur off the edge. He shoved Oliver against wall and punched him. Oliver swung back but Arthur's rage had his reflexes on a high, he caught his fist in his hand. Oliver sent another his way and Arthur deflected it, easily kneeing him in the crotch. As Miner doubled over in pain Arthur took the second to revel in his superiority, bad idea. Oliver knocked him on top of the counter where Ariadne was cooking. His head barely missed the boiling pot. Arthur rolled off, threw the pot into the sink, and turned around to be socked in the jaw. Arthur rammed Oliver into the refrigerator, grabbed his shoulders and swung him around to throw him to the ground. He went to kick him in the stomach but Oliver had recovered and grabbed Arthur's ankle forcing him to the floor as well. Before Arthur knew what hit him, Miner was on top trying to strangle the life out of him. "You should see our kids…they're gorgeous children, really. And _she's_ the one that wanted them, I merely obliged." Arthur struggled, he squirmed but Oliver wouldn't budge. "You know how many times she's told me she loves me in the past twelve years? And I love her, Arthur. Face it, I won." Arthur chopped at Oliver's elbow, hitting the pocket of his funny bone. The momentary surge of pain and loss of feeling in his right arm made him release Arthur, made him vulnerable for Arthur to roll and end up on top of him.  
>He punched Oliver, whose nose began to bleed. That was for stalking and harassing Ariadne.<br>Another punch. That was for betraying her and extracting from her. "I"  
>Another punch to blacken his eye like all the bruises he'd inflicted on Ariadne's arms and back. "Love"<br>Another busted his lip, avenging her dead lab partner and best friend. "Her"  
>Another blacked him out. That was for trapping her in this place and taking her away from him. "More."<br>xxxxxx

Several minutes later when Oliver came to, he was tightly bounded by his wrists, his ankles and his torso to a chair. Arthur stood watching him, holding a gun, in the middle of the Miners' kitchen. It surprised Oliver when he spoke to hear his voice raspy and weak; it shouldn't have though, his left eye was swollen shut. "You do realize that if you kill me…in Ariadne's mind you're killing her husband, the father of her children. She'll never trust you; she'll never leave with you if you kill me."

"I don't intend on killing you…yet. In fact, I want you to be as conscious as possible when she remembers me."

"Somehow I don't think that's going to happen."  
>xxxxxx<p>

_They had been in limbo together for a week. Ariadne avoided Miner's gaze, kept to herself; she wouldn't build, she wouldn't talk, she wouldn't explore. She'd broken down and created a tiny place for her to dwell until she could find a way out. Ariadne tried so many times to get out, to return up above (she checked her totem before she attempted, of course.) but every time she tried Oliver would sabotage it. She'd tried stabbing herself four times but Oliver showed up in the niche of time. Finally he removed all sharp objects from the house and ultimately, the dreamscape. Every time one would appear it would disappear just as quickly. She tried drowning herself in the shores of her subconscious but he was upon her in minutes and revived her. He removed all wires and ropes from the entire landscape before she attempted any such thing. When she'd tried to jump from her bedroom window it had been the last straw. Miner barred all windows and locked her inside her room, nailing it shut while he did some searching. Searching for her safe place, where important things were kept. Eradication was leverage. He'd dragged her back downstairs and bound her in a chair much the same way he was now. He asked, pleaded and then demanded one last time that she give up trying to get back. Ariadne refused even as he revealed her safe to her. Even as he pulled out sheets of paper one by one, she refused to stop fighting for her reality. He told her he would fight her back but in case she ever succeeded, he would make sure that if he couldn't have her, Arthur would _never_ have her. She begged him not to. She cursed, lamented, yelled and petitioned as he read aloud each memory of the Point Man before he shredded them. She cried out Arthur's name until she no longer understood why this name was so important, who it belonged to, or why she cared. With Miner's final action, Arthur was forgotten. Reality slowly fell through her fingertips after that.  
>xxx<em>

_She stayed in her room. Never moved, never spoke. She devoted her time straining to figure out why 'Arthur' was such an important name. She may not remember who or why but she remembered the feeling the name gave her. Warm, safe, comforted. He sounded gentle and patient. She became attached to this idea of 'Arthur.' Ariadne wished more than anything, that this stranger would somehow appear. She spent day after day and night after night in her bed. Trying to dream this Arthur into memory. Nothing would ever surface and she would wake up frustrated and depressed. One day, she couldn't take it anymore. "Oliver?"_

_He turned from the tv and upon seeing her, shut it off and stood, "Ariadne…you're out."_

_Ariadne broke down, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_For acting the way I've acted, shutting you out. For the past two years I've done nothing but hole myself up in that bedroom. I can't do it anymore, I can't take the aching and the crying for no reason. I can't pine away after an idea that doesn't exist. "_

_Oliver's eyes lit up, "Well, I'm glad to hear that."_

"_I've been barely surviving…Oliver, teach me to _live._ Or at least help me be strong enough to give it a try."_

"_Anything for you. I'll tell you all you need to know about this 'Arthur.' He hates you being with me and one day he might come and try to convince you to kill yourself."_

_Ariadne's eyes widened, how could a name that felt so nice to hear belong to a person like that? "If that ever happens, you call me right away. I'll keep you safe here, Ari." Oliver brought her in to an embrace, hiding his sly simper and fishing in her pocket for a golden chess piece as she once again, succumbed to his power. _

_And this world was no longer a threat. She began to build…_

xxxxxx

Arthur almost punched him again when Ariadne walked into the room. She gaped at Oliver's appearance and looked at Arthur with a disgusted fear. "What did you do to him?" She went to kneel by Oliver but Arthur gently grabbed her arm and guided her away. She tried to jerk her arm away but he placed his hands on her shoulder firmly and made eye contact, "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I just need to talk to you and this," he gestured around the room. He meant it to mean her world but she took it as his threatening visit, "will all be over." Ariadne didn't know why his voice soothed her. This stranger coming into her house and beating up her husband should alarm her but if anything he makes her heart beat faster. Her instinct trusted Arthur. With one last glance at Oliver she led Arthur into the living room, the next room over.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

_Tell me what you want. Anything, you can have it._

"I told you I would come. This world isn't real."

Ariadne shook her head vigorously, "It is real. I'm positive."

"Your totem…"

She pulled it out and set it on the coffee table. With a flick of her finger it tipped…And fell. It couldn't be. He pulled out his own totem and rolled the dice, 3, it kept rolling, 6, again, 2. This was a dream. This was limbo. His eyebrows furrowed, "Ari, come back."

The architect raised her eyebrows at him, "Who_ are_ you?"

"Ariadne, think hard. Arthur. It has to have _some_ meaning for you." He searched her face, her stance.

She looked confused, "I think I remember that name."

This gave him hope; this caused his heart to leap. It took all he could do to keep his distance from her. To keep from trying to kiss his way back into her brain. "Years and years ago…Oliver was standing in front of this safe ripping some paper…and I kept screaming the name Arthur over and over. And I never could for the life of me recall the significance of the name…Your name." She made eye contact and then shrugged half-heartedly.

Safe. Ripping paper. Screaming his name…"Ariadne, where was Oliver standing?" She didn't answer she just tensed and shifted her eyes. Maybe she didn't really remember herself. His eyes roamed the room when they settled on a glass display of several models. Arthur pointed to them, "Are these yours?"

"Everything I've ever designed… I'm an architect." She added with a proud smile.

Arthur could hear rustling in the kitchen, a sound escaped Miner's lips. Perhaps an intake in breath. **Bingo**. He picked the lock and opened the display; the model of the hotel from the Fischer job was gloriously seated in the middle. Arthur carefully removed it and both he and Ariadne looked at the object behind it with scrutiny.

A safe.

And inside the safe…  
>xxxxxx<p>

So CLOSE. :-) Reviews make the sun shine and Oliver Miner cringe…and we all would enjoy that.


	21. You Wish

I know, I know! I'm so sorry, it's been so long since my last update! Work started back for me this week and they gave me some crazy ass shifts plus I've been out of town with family all weekend. Buttttttttt I'm determined to get back into the swing of things thanks to: _Legal-Assassin-006, Cerisabeth, ammsim7, origamifoxes, Greece, Lazarus76 (PM's ftw! :)), musicchica10, Sakura Potter, Eminemrulez _and_ Superswingdancer._

P.S. When Arthur quotes Cobb from the actual Inception movie is it NOT MINE.

**Chapter 21-You Wish**

A golden chess piece.  
>Oliver had replaced hers with the weight of one he was familiar with, one he could manipulate. She was using the wrong totem. The piece in the safe drew her like gravity; a magnetic pull brought her to stand next to Arthur, peering in at this perplexing object that sent both their minds awhirl. Arthur whispered, "Try this one."<p>

"Ariadne," Came from the kitchen trying to hinder her. Curiosity would always be both her strength and weakness; she retrieved the chess piece and set it on the coffee table. With a simple flick of her finger it tipped…

And went back to its upright position.

Arthur smirked. She tried it over and over but it would never land with a reassuring thunk. It wouldn't fall. Ariadne backed away from it like it was on fire. Her eyebrows wrinkled and she hugged her knees on the couch. Still, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the golden totem standing upright in front of her, taunting her. His smirk disappeared but his assured stance never wavered, "See, Ariadne this is your totem." He snatched the phony before she could and concealed it in his pocket.

"That is not my totem!" she shouted even though this object felt so much more personal and familiar in her palm. In the next room, Miner was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "I don't know what game you're playing or what you did to that chess piece but it's not mine! This _IS_ real! This is my reality!"

You know that feeling you get when you're traveling up a steep staircase and your foot misses one? The sharp tingling in your toes, the sudden drop in your stomach, that split second you're convinced you'll fall? This feeling took over Arthur's body as the realization came over him. The very action he took months ago to protect them both from this situation was the very domino that thrust them into it now. By pushing her away he'd pushed her into accepting extraction jobs to spite him. Jobs she didn't take the time to check the credibility on, that she wouldn't be comfortable calling him to have him check. The lowest credible job she could've taken involved Miner. He'd thrown her into his clutches. By throwing her on that plane, he threw her into limbo. And now, he was too late. His worst fear had come true: Limbo became her reality; Ariadne was lost. His Ariadne had become Mal. What made it even worse? He couldn't even be her Cobb because he meant _absolutely_ _nothing _to her.

These thoughts and more cause Arthur to stumble back and lean against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose. His strength to stand on his own had given way. He was silent for a moment, then dared to open his eyes. They were filled with water. He lost his grip on his emotions and began to repeatedly bang his body into the wall. Ariadne flinched at the agonizing guttural grunts he let out upon each collision with the drywall. Again, seeing this man in pain shouldn't affect her but she just wanted him to stop hurting. She felt a tremendous amount of confusion. Why is he so attached to that false totem? Why did her rejection of it make him react so distraught? The foreign name comfortably rolled off her tongue, "Arthur?"

"God, I love you. Look at me, I can't keep from saying it _now_…when it doesn't even matter to you. I love you so much, Ari. " He confessed, his voice laced with emotion. He didn't think she heard.

"I'm sorry that I don't know who you are…"

He paused and slowly lifted his face to find hers was filled with sympathy. She was oblivious to the matter. Technically, Arthur could fix this. He could convince her she was in limbo, that she needed to leave or wake up. But he knew what would happen, the consequences were more than severe. Cobb's voice rang throughout his head as Arthur played out his scenario and reviewed his options. He gazed at her, heartbroken and repeated Cobb's words, "We were lost in here. I knew we needed to escape but she wouldn't accept it. She'd locked something away. Something deep inside. A truth she'd once known but chose to forget. She couldn't break free..."

The story was sickeningly parallel to the one he was in. His face scrunched as he tried to hold back the tears and swallow the lump forming hard in his throat. He walked to the safe and ran his hand across the inside, across her mind. "So I decided to search for it. I went deep into the recess of her mind and found that place. I broke in and planted one simple little idea that would change everything: That her world wasn't real. That death was the only escape."

Arthur fingered the fake totem that became her real one and went to put it back in to tip it over inside. To plant that same idea to bring her back. Cobb's words filling his mouth halted him, "I had no idea that that idea would grow like a cancer," he re-pocketed the totem and closed the safe door. He refused to be like Miner and infect her mind. He denied any chance at repeating Cobb's selfishness, Cobb's mistake. To keep her alive he couldn't bring her with him. "that even after she woke, even after she came back to reality…"

Tears escaped him when he sat across from her. Her own face was twisted with sadness at this story he was repeating. She'd known Cobb and his problems with Mal. How did this man have any connection to it? Why was he making parallels? When he reached hesitantly to caress her cheek, she didn't recoil. It almost felt natural. "…she continued to believe that her world wasn't real. That death was the only escape."

"Are you ok?" It came out breathy, gentle and concerned.

"No." It was barely audible. He dropped his hand and his head. Arthur tried to avoid looking at her to numb himself to her presence. He just couldn't…this was what needed to be. He needed to go to Miner, finish the job and get out. He just didn't want to admit to himself the truth that circled over and over on his brainwaves, the truth that kept him glued to his spot. The truth that he hoped would be null and void should he keep from saying it, "I have to let you go…" he gritted his teeth, "I have to leave you here."

Ariadne tilted her head.

"No matter what, I can't have you. Either way, you're gone."

A tear actually leaks from her eyes, "I'm sorry," though she doesn't know what for. What this 'Arthur' was saying made no sense whatsoever but she felt this inhuman pull in her chest. She felt this incredible urge to reach out and caress his face as well, to manually smooth the lines on his forehead. Ariadne felt an emotion in herself that she was afraid to address. She felt that for some reason, looking into the brown pools of his eyes, she cared for this handsome stranger. She loved him. Was she crazy?

His chest contracts a few more times with his sobs because he knows she just pities him. He knows this is goodbye and he knows that she doesn't share his pain, she doesn't give a damn whether or not they're parted forever. He knew deep down from the second she got shot on the job, he'd lost her. Their faults and feelings had just been patched, only to have their story rewritten and ended. Arthur takes her in one last time…her perfection, her imperfection. Those curious, warm brown eyes, those curtains of eyelashes, her slender nose, those soft pink lips. He tries to prolong the time to take in the signature scarf draped over her porcelain neck and concealing the secret he bestowed there, those healing hands, the way she sits, the way her head is tilting on the couch. He briefly considers just staying. Just killing Miner off to wake up in prison and staying with her, letting her get to know him all over again, letting her fall in love with him over again. But in her right mind she wouldn't want him to sacrifice reality. Arthur begrudgingly brushes away that thought and prepares himself. There's just one more thing he needs, one thing he'd regret for the rest of his life if he passed up his last opportunity to retrieve. He leans closer and lifts her chin; somehow this feels right to her, somewhere inside of her she knows what's coming and she wants it to. He smiles through his watery eyes and decides to mimic their first kiss. When he's but millimeters from her lips he whispers, _"Quick, give me a kiss."_

And she does. She closes the space between them for a brief, fleeting moment and deepens slightly and sweetly. In a matter of seconds, Arthur feels whole…and then half again. The second her lips left his, everything was cold, bleak. The world seemed black and white. What was left of the Point Man's universe (he'd realized she _was _his universe) was crumbling, his composure long gone, his eyes dazed, his breathing terse. When he looks at her, Ariadne seems more befuddled than ever. Her eyes are downcast. His hand lingers near her chin and he pulls himself away and to a standing position. Arthur forces himself to turn his back to her and drag his feet along the floor. They feel weighted, as if he's hauling tons. He'll make his way to the kitchen and put a bullet through Oliver's head. Oliver…that bastard. Maybe he'd shoot him a few hundred times for good measure. Arthur was livid with him for turning her brain to mush. Then Arthur would put a bullet in himself. It might feel like a temporary rush of relief… but the Point Man dreaded waking up beside her sleeping form and having to relay the story to their friends…and eventually to Cobb and Miles…. He was at the doorway to the kitchen and cocking his gun when her voice, calling out for him to hear, froze him in his tracks.

"_They're still looking at us."_

No one was staring at them…no one else was—He whipped around and met her eyes.  
>Eradication is much like Inception. A tricky thing. To erase a subject from a person's memory, every single thing related must be eradicated or destroyed. A simple phrase could bring it all zooming back. To have erased her memory of Arthur, Miner would have had to erase everything to do with Inception…so she wouldn't be left with gaping holes in her mind's logic…gaping holes that could be refilled. To erase Inception meant she wouldn't have been aware she was a dream architect. Gaping holes in the logic would demand for Miner to erase the jobs following Inception. Which brings us to his earlier mistake, why her mind was able to remember what he'd tried to conceal in reality months before. It would have called for him erasing himself from her memory. Any and all dream sharing related information would've had to have been eradicated for her to entirely forget Arthur. An unforgettable man in her mind. She said something else, <em>"Yeah, it was worth a shot."<em>

Arthur turned his head and narrowed his eyes.

Ariadne kept going, her face went serious and her eyes seeming to search the floor for something again, _" I don't want you to become a Mal."_

Ariadne was concentrating, Arthur couldn't move. He dared not get his hopes up. Epiphany! Her eyebrows raised and she blinked a few times. She looked up and reconnected their eyes. Arthur melted; they held that captivating look he craved to see. They held that warmth and admiration. That blissful, liberating recognition. She slowly rose from the couch and made her way over to stand in front of him. _"Don't lose yourself..."_

Arthur's heartbeat sped a million miles an hour, his eyes pleaded with her, his breathing quickened if possible. She narrowed her eyes skeptically and ran her fingers along his jawline as if judging him. He shivered. It all came back. _Everything_. Her face softened and her eyes started to water, "Arthur." It was almost a sigh, "I told you not to come down here for me!" Ariadne had thrown her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest before he came out of his fog and her actions registered. Miner could be heard grunting out lies to revert her back, urging her not to listen, moving around and making noise but they ignored him. Arthur's smile could've lit up the world like sunlight. He was invigorated. He wrapped his arms around her as well and kissed her hair, rubbed his nose on her forehead, "How could I not?"

"Ariadne…I'm in love with you…And I should've said it sooner, more, more often."

She tried to cut him off with a kiss and "I lov—" but he stopped her, "No, not until we're back in reality. I could get lost _in you_…much less limbo." He smiled.

"Then let's go." She took his gun in her hand.

"There's one more thing to do."

The man in the kitchen had gone deathly silent and once they opened the door Oliver came lunging out at them. Arthur was shoved into a metal seat upon which metal cuffs clasped around his hands and ankles immediately. Oliver put his arm around Ariadne's neck and dragged her to the other side of the room, prying the gun from her hand and drawing it to her head.

"You going to shoot her?" Arthur challenged.

"You wish."

He released her with force and stood between them. "There is only one bullet left. Two of us are stuck here and," He twirled with a flourish, "dear Ariadne gets to choose who." He faced her and caressed her cheek maniacally, "You or Arthur?"  
>xxxxxx<p>

Hmm….a stubborn Ariadne…not really hard to guess who she would choose. But, hey, you never know!  
>Please please review and I promise I won't let another week go by. =)<p> 


	22. Four Words

**Chapter 22-Four Words.**

"What?" Ariadne wasn't believing her ears.

"You can't seem to make up your mind about who you'd rather be with so I'll give you a push. Here's the deal. I can shoot you and you can cut your ties with me…in which case Arthur stays here in limbo, in this chair…." He pulled out a knife and ran it along Arthur's hand… "for me to do as I please to."

Ariadne winced and tried to step forward but he pointed the gun at her and she wasn't ready for the decision to be made for her. "Or?"

"Or…you can choose me. Say you love _me_ again. Choose for me to shoot him. He'll wake up above without any infliction of pain and you'll live out your days with me for as long as limbo lasts…"

She stepped back, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because my patience is running thin. Make your choice."

Ariadne looked at Arthur for reassurance, for guidance. "Go. Get out of here, it's why I came."

"Your sanity, Arthur…your life. I can't just take that away from you." She was beginning to tear.

"If you say you love _him_, my life's over anyway." He graced her with a somber, accepting smile.

Oliver pulled the hammer back, "Whichever way you choose…I win. So do you set yourself free? Doom your lover to demise? Say you love me."

"Why force her to lie to you for my sake?" Arthur literally spit at Oliver. Miner replied by ripping the first two buttons of Arthur's shirt and made a slow slice across his chest just under his collar bone. Arthur gritted his teeth and suppressed a grunt. Ariadne started to him but halted when the barrel stared her down.

"Choose!"

"_Go_, Ari."

Miner drove the knife down into Arthur's leg and the latter yelled.

"Arthur!" She took a step and retracted when Oliver shook the barrel in her face again.

"Choose!" Miner thrust the knife down again.

Arthur forced eye contact with her, "_LEAVE_."

Ariadne tried to cover her ears. She was drowning in Arthur's agonizing yells and the sound of Miner's knife sinking into his skin. It was her nightmare coming to life.

"CHOOSE!" Squish. Spurt. Groan. Yell.

"GO _NOW."_ his voice hitched, it was raspy and full of hurt.

"CHOOSE!" Squish. Splatter. Scream.

"Ariadne!" It was unbearable. He was begging. His voice caught and cracked. "_Please_," he whispered as Oliver raised his knife again.

She broke, "Stop!"

Finally it was silent. Her decision was made when she saw Arthur's blood drip from the knife and stain the tile. The two made eye contact and she mouthed a quick 'I love you' and then turned her attention to Miner. She advanced slowly towards the man holding her at gunpoint with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You're a pitiful excuse for a man, you know that? What kind of life have you had, to feel the need to treat people this way? You think you're the only one who's ever felt unloved and unappreciated and isolated? Tossed aside? You think you're the only that's ever been rejected by someone they cared for? "

He stared back unwavering.

"I just hope I have the courage to show you that…in all the years we'll spend together…" she reached him and ran her hand down his arm. Oliver swayed under her touch. It took her this long to realize that she had more power over him than he had over her.

"Ariadne…" Arthur whispered the warning. Miner's hands became weak and he dropped the knife.

She caressed the side of Miner's face and took his gunned hand in hers "…You're not alone."

Arthur watched her lips dive into Oliver's. He saw her run her hand down to caress his and take the gun. She deepened the kiss and ruffled his hair with the other hand and his body all but went limp. Oliver's arms wrapped around her to bring her closer and Arthur found himself looking at the barrel of a gun pointed at his head. The last thing he saw was a tear rolling down her cheek and her knuckles turning white before she pulled back the trigger.  
>xxxxxx<p>

He awoke with a start and looked to her before burying his face in his hands.

"What happened?"

Yusuf saw tears in the Point Man's eyes when he looked at him. Yet, he was awarded no answer. Arthur ripped out the lead and vanished through the sliding doors onto the suite's balcony. Yusuf sunk down to sit with his back against the couch, his knees pulled to him, and stared out into space, wringing his hands together. The forger's eyes lost all luster when they fell on the girl again. Eames brushed his hand across her head and pulled the comforter up. Then he headed to the balcony as well.

For the first time, he didn't say a word. He patted Arthur's back and looked out at the city with him.

"If I'd just accepted things and been honest about how I felt…she'd be awake. She'd—"

"Arthur. What's done is done."

"I killed her Eames." The forger finally got a look at the Point Man's face. Red, swollen, tear stained.

"It's not your fault."

Arthur rested his head on the rail. "Just—leave me be."

Eames nodded, "When you're ready for company, Yusuf and I will be inside. Drinking, I'd assume."

xxxxxx

When she pulled away and dropped the gun, Oliver's eyes were still closed, he began to laugh. He was overjoyed that she chose him. He hugged her tight and picked her up off the ground before he took a good look at her. She gave him a halfhearted smile and retrieved a wet rag. Oliver watched as she sulked over to the chair and knelt beside the man she shot. She gently wiped his wounds down as if she was afraid to hurt him even more. She kissed his temple and caressed his palm. Oliver's mood fell.

"Mommy?"

There was a little blonde boy in Super Mario pajamas standing in the doorway of the kitchen holding a little brunette girl's hand. The littler of the two, took her thumb out of her mouth and gave Ariadne a concerned look, "What happened?"

Ariadne sighed and lead the kids into the living room. She sat them on the couch with a blanket and told them to take a nap. Oliver entered as the Architect kissed the two kids on the forehead.

"You're an amazing mother."

"They're not real."

The man sighed. "Ariadne, I know it's hard to believe but…I really do love you."  
>xxxxxx<p>

"Eames? Yusuf?"

They sat in the kitchen waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. It would be a long sleepless night. There was much to discuss about what to do with Ariadne's sleeping body and that was after they managed to coax Arthur back inside. If they could coax him back inside.

"Eames?" louder, "Yusuf?"

Yusuf took a sharp intake of breathe and punched Eames.

"Jesus! What is it?" Eames turned to see what Yusuf's eyes had frozen on.

It was her. Ariadne. After a check of his poker chips, she was confirmed alive and awake.

"Ariadne! Dearest!"

They couldn't make it to her fast enough. She was engulfed in hugs and praise and terms of endearment.

"How on earth…?"

xxxxxx

_He handed her the gun._

"_I lied. There is in fact another bullet. Take it and leave me. Forget all of this. Everything. Please."_

"_Where is this coming from?"_

"_You'll never love me the way I want you to. Not without my constant prodding and threatening and even then you always find a way to love Arthur. No matter what I do, I can't erase him. I can't manipulate you enough, I can't get rid of this unrequited pain…and I've finally had enough. I have plenty of memories of you to get lost in on my own. I do love you…enough to let you go."_

_The scene changed and he sat down, where the couch used to be, on a green bench. A projected Ariadne sat with ice cream in her hand and started the conversation from the night he treasured most. Ariadne took the gun and walked a couple benches down. She flicked her totem to find it float back upright. In the background, she heard her own voice mutter, "Say you love me." She put the gun to her head and woke up._

_After hearing the gunshot, Miner's scene shifted to their city again. He propelled his totem as far as he could and the city around him collapsed into dust._

xxxxxx

"We're so glad you're conscious!"

"It was BLOODY dim without you darling!"

She smiled and hugged each of them again, "Where's Arthur?"

In their utter shock and sheer joy they had forgotten him. "Oh. He's out on the veranda…my he's going to be elated!"  
>xxxxxx<p>

Ariadne went outside, crept up behind him and snaked her arms around his waist, "Whatcha doin?"

He jumped but then settled, "Beating myself up for letting you go under in the first place."

She let go and leant against the rail like him, "You know I hate it when you get pessimistic," She teased.

It didn't dawn on him until he looked at her. "Ari?" He fumbled around in his pocket and rolled his dice frantically.

When it landed on the desired number she grinned at him, "Hey Point Man…"

"Ariadne! How did—I don't care. You're—you're-" His feelings were so ineffable, he was literally tongue tied. He rolled his dice again and then scooped her up and spun her around the balcony. He put her down, "You will never doubt my feelings for you again, I swear. I should've said it more…I love you." He kissed her, "I love you." Again. "I love your smile" and again on her cheek, "And I love your voice," and on her forehead, "and I love your eyes," and her neck "and I love your everything and I love everything that has anything to do with you."

"Arthur!" she laughed.

He whispered one last "I love you," and kissed the tip of her nose while she basked in the only thing she ever wanted. Arthur.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur rested his forehead on hers and rubbed her jawline with his thumb.

"Honestly?" she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He pulled back just slightly, his forehead still on hers and nodded.

"Starving. But I guess twelve years in a dream without any real substance can have that affect." They both laughed and lingered.

The point man brushed some of the Architect's hair back and smiled down at her, running his hand down her arm to link their fingers. "There is a Chinese menu on the coffee table. You order everything. Anything you want, Ari, you can have it." He reluctantly released his hold after kissing her palm and artless thumb.

"You're not coming in?"

He noticeably fingered his totem, "In a minute."

She nodded and headed in, sliding the glass door open.

Say you love her.

"I love you, Ari."

Good job. And without a second passed.

She turned, hand paused on the door handle, "I love _you_, Arthur."

Her smile and the sweetest four words…he didn't need to roll his dice anymore. Anywhere that she loved him was all the reality he needed. He re-pocketed it and followed her, wherever she led.

_End._  
>xxxxxx<p>

It has been such a whirlwind and such a pleasure to write for you guys. Thank you so much to all my favorites, alerters and reviewers: _AngeloftheMorning1978, aZZZA, barbequetheunicorn, Blackstar Angel, crazy waterbending miko, Deezy23, Eminemrulez, FarFromFlawless, Fortuitous, Glitterwave, I Just Need You, Inception Fan, , jennyleelovee, KaitlynTheFanFic, krayzzeedoodle, Lazarus76, loving books, M.E. Powers, majicek, Mangoberri, Mimi Mercury, NobleQuill, Paula Berryman, Sakura Potter, uenogemma, Zoey303, ammsim7, Aphrodite07, Ashlinka, CanYouKeepASecret25, Cerisabeth, DreamscapeAngel, Enbarr, ereshai, Evie Zamora, Fanpire102, GreentreeFrog, Guard2012, Heimarmene, JunebugJJ, Kitkatblizzard8993, lady555, lemon-fizzay-pop, Irqs, lyricalmadness, lyshapimpin, Obsessed With Vamps, orangesherbert06, RARRRRRR, sekai no hikari, storycrazy22, , TenshiKaryane, that's my piranha, thehoodedface, Victoria LeRoux, vjeury, , Inception rocks, Legal-Assassin-006, Superswingdancer, Julye, Greece, musicchica10, FlamingoOnFire, MangaFanXD, Emma, Begasaurus, Amelia M, Laura M, I love Inception, Hi _and _moviemaniac12. _You are all THE BEST. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

I'm working on two new Ari/Arthur stories, so please please keep on the lookout for those! I'd love to share them with you all.

Eternal appreciation and gratitude for all of the constructive criticism and encouragement,  
><strong>PrettyPrettyPlease.<strong>

xxxxxx


End file.
